Tratando de olvidarte
by karypheebs
Summary: CAP 19 "Acércate cobarde, puedes hacerlo... ¿hacer un regalo? no es mala idea. Ojalá las cosas por una vez salgan bien. O puede que no..." Los dejo con el capi 20 de Tratando de Olvidarte.
1. Borrandote de mi corazón

**Los personajes que he utilizado no me pertenecen pertenecen a Craig Barlett y a nickelodeon, por otra parte la sinopsis es mía,pero si nickelodeon o Craig gustaran utilizar de ella para hacer más capítulos de Hey Arnold no me opongo para nada :D**

* * *

-¡Vamos pheebs, lanza esa pelota ya- gritaba una mandona Helga

-Lanzando – respondió la oriental

-jajajajaja, helga es una niña gritona que parece chico, con sus orejas de chivo y su estúpido moño rosa jajajajajajaja, y ni siquiera sabes batear bien jajajaja- se mofaba un gordo Harold

-por favor Harold, la forma en la que hablas es tan poco elegante- comentaba una muy sofisticada y altiva Rhonda

-Sí flaco, en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con Rhonda, no te burles de Helga…- decía un moralista Gerald

Este ambiente es ya muy conocido, todos los chicos jugando beisbol en el campo Gerald, en esos 6 años que habían transcurrido todo seguía tan familiar, tan alegre, casi nada había cambiado, salvo un pequeño detalle…

-Hey, Laila, allí viene el amor de tu vida- decía con una sonrisa pícara Nadine.

-Arnold ternurita al fin llegaste- gritó con alegría una sonriente Laila

-Hola ángel- le decía Arnold mientras la miraba sonriente e iba a plantarle un beso en la frente; todos hicieron expresiones sonrientes al ver la romántica escena, bueno…. _Casi_ todos, Helga tenía una expresión de lo más asqueada y…dolida; sí, dolida, simplemente no aguantaba ver como su ángel de cabellos dorados se acercaba a otra chica, otra chica que sencillamente no era ella.

"te odio Arnoldo, te odio con toda mi alma, no puedo creer que me hagas algo así, eres un cursi, un tonto soñador como te te…. Te amo Arnold no importa lo que pase nada cambiará eso" pensaba una muy triste Helga, como en todas las ocasiones que presenciaba esa escena, se escabulló de sus compañeros con la más silenciosa de las presencias, derramando una solitaria lagrimita que caía en el pasto, sin siquiera notar que habían dos personas que habían notado su desaparición... y una de ellas entre la muchedumbre la miraba con mucha atención ¿por qué se portaba así Helga Pataki?¿ qué puso haber visto que la pusiera tan mal?

_De camino a casa…_

-Hey, Helga espérame – le suplicaba una jadeante Pheobe que iba correteándola casi una cuadra atrás - ¿qué te sucede? _

-Na… na-da Pheebs, es s so-lo que…- contestaba una ahora llorosa Helga

-no soportas ver a Arnold con Laila, ¿no es así Hel?

- ¡Sí , Pheobe, sí! me duele en lo más hondo de mi alma, yo ya no sé la verdad qué hacer, no puedo sacármelo de la mente no puedo borrarlo de mi prescencia, pheebs yo yo... sólo quisiera que él nunca hubiera existido pheebs, sólo él me hace la existencia feliz un día, y al otro me la hace tan miserable!-

-Hel ya cálmate, tú sabes que Arnold no hace eso a propósito es que tu sabes que él es muy popular y todo , sobre todo desde que volvió de San Lorenzo con sus padres ¡Ay Hel! pero yo ya estoy cansada de verte sufrir por él y se me ha ocurrido una gran idea -

-¿A sí?-

-Helga, voy a demostrarte que si les das una oportunidad a los chicos encontrarás que te van a encontrar simpática, bonita y agradable ¡te olvidarás de Arnold al ver que no es el único que te puede prestar atención! Al menos por un rato Hel te darás cuenta que puedes ser felíz sin él-

-No puedo pheebs no puedo, no puedo no, no, no, no- ¡PLAF! No alcanzó a terminar su cantaleta porque Pheobe le plantó una soberana cachetada en el rostro

-¡Auch!, Gracias pheebs- suspiró Helga más calmada y con cara de alivio

-Lo siento Helga, estabas histérica- se disculpó pheobe

-¿Bien … y que tienes en mente?-

- Tú ya lo verás mañana Helga y verás lo preciosa que vas a quedar. Mañana visitaremos un par de lugares que te dejarán como nueva-

-¿Y por qué no hoy pheebs?-

-Esto…yo… tengo que verme con Gerald ne… digo en la heladería en 5 minutos Helga…- dijo Pheobe roja como un tomate

-Aaahhh, bien Pheebs se nota que traes arrastrando el ala al cabeza de cepillo jejeje-

-¡Helga!-

-ya Pheobe solo es una pequeña broma, suerte amiga que te vaya bien, mañana nos vemos-

"_Ojalá tengas mejor suerte que yo en el amor Pheebs, que te vaya muy bien_" se decía Helga mientras caminaba cuando justo al virar esquina ¡PUM! se estrelló con un chico alto, un tanto formido, bastante apuesto, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes..

-Disculpa Helga ¿te lastimé?-

-¡Arnold! – Se sorprendió Helga y puso su típica cara - Es decir ¡Apártate de mi camino tonto Cabeza de Balón! Cielos, ¿por qué siempre tienes que chocar conmigo, qué te sucede zopenco, siempre andas en las nubes y que ni se te ocurra pensar que me estrello contigo a propósito, ¿entiendes melenudo!Nunca!-

-Lo que tu digas Helga… Lo que tu digas- respondió un muy calmado Arnold mientras se levantaba para irse.

"Oh mi amado, cómo puedo mostrarte esta falsa máscara cada vez que nos vemos" se decía angustiada Helga. Se levantó y se fue a su casa pensando para sí "Dios, dudo que el plan de Pheobe me haga olvidarme de él tan fácilmente, apiádate de mí y deja que esto resulte, ayúdame a olvidarme de Arnold "

_Mientras tanto en la casa de Arnold  
_

-hola chaparrito, que tal te fue hoy?- preguntó phil un poco más viejo, pero no por ello menos jovial

-Nada mal abuelo,auch-

- hijo ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto su papá, miles uqe acababa de entrar a la cocina

- Nada pa, solo que choqué de nuevo con Helga

-Jajajja Hijo al parecer esa chica es muy especial para tí ¿no es así?

- papá estas equivocado, con helga nisiquiera somos amigos... me molesta todo el tiempo-

-pero fue ella la que te acompañó junto con Gerald en ese viaje peligroso a San Lorenzo ¿no?-

- Sí papá lo recuerdo..- dijo Arnold un tanto ruborizado y sobándose la nuca, recordando que en una parte de ese viaje, él había besado a Helga y le había dicho que la quería de verdad, ese momento había sido cierto: tan mágico y tan perfecto. Pero hace dos años cuando él había regresado y se había acercado a ella, había encontrado a una perfecta desconocida... de nuevo y como en los viejos tiempos ella se dedicaba a molestarlo con más intensidad que antes...

-Arnold, Arnold, ARNOLD- le gritaba el abuelo

-ay abuelo perdóname es que recordé un par de cosas que me pusieron un tanto... fuera de mí, creo que necesito recostarme y pensar las cosas-

Arnold se marchó a su habitación, pensando que tal vez debió haberle escrito a Helga en su estancia en San Lorenzo, tal vez así no se hubiera olvidado de él... Pero ahora ya era tarde, era novio de Laila hace ya 3 meses y estaba muy feliz con ella

-Helga fue la que se olvidó de mí, yo de ella no lo hice, ahora soy novio de Laila y ya no puedo echarme para atrás soy muy feliz con ella... o eso creo... - pensaba un tanto inconsicente Arnold

* * *

**Bueno,este es mi primer fenfic, espero que les guste, es el inicio de muchos otros que haré algún día, fue mi primer capítulo, espero hacer muchos más. Porfa dejen reviews depende me gustaría conocer la opinión de los demás :D gracias**


	2. La revelación de Helga

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, pertenecen a Craig Barlett y a Nickelodeon, pero si quiern hacer más capis de la serie con mi material, no me opongo :D**

* * *

_Día miércoles…_

_Querido diario:_

_Después de este día dejaré de escribir de manera tan poética y tú sabes muy bien la razón, dejaré de ser yo misma, dejaré a la antigua Helga y aunque no dejaré mis escritos, dejaré a mi musa adorada, la causa de mis odas y poemas, mi querido Menelao de cabellos dorados, o sea lo mismo que nada, ya no habrá motivo alguno para escribir. Este corazón no puede romperse más de lo que ya está y por ello he decidido olvidarme de él, que sea feliz, comenzaré a vivir mi vida y no me meteré en la suya. Hamlet, despídete de tu Ofelia a la que nunca quisiste y que ya no vas a echar de menos (Lo siento porque ya no aguanto más, ojalá que esto resulte y pueda olvidarme de tí)_

_Helga_

Helga cerró su diario con un suspiro que le sacudió en lo más hondo del alma, cerró la ventana y las cortinas, se puso la piyama y escondió su librito en la pequeña caja fuerte que había debajo de su cama. Fue al clóset y tomó su altar con mucha delicadeza… para luego arrojarlo por la ventana, hizo lo mismo con sus libritos rosa y el casette que contenía una muy reveladora confesión de los nueve años.

-Bien, ya me deshice de todo, solo falta eliminar a…- y dicho esto sacó su relicario con su foto más reciente del cabeza de balón.

- aaahhhggg, no me mires así- mirando la foto- no es que esto signifique el adiós, solo que…- y la foto seguía observándola, Helga puso cara de enojo.

-¿Helga, cariño estás bien?- preguntó Miriam

- Sí, sí, Miriam, ¡solo estoy hablando una foto, que me tiene harta!- repuso Helga, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la gran tontería que había dicho.

- Ah, bueno querida, solo no te quedes conversando tan tarde-

Dicho esto, Helga no volteó a ver más a la foto , tomó el relicario con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados y lo arrojó, no a la ventana , porque no tuvo corazón, sino a un lugar más confortable para él : un tacho de basura.

-Adieu monamí-exclamó teatral- A partir de este momento la vieja chica que te quería ha dejado de existir, pues ya no va a evocar más tu ansiado recuerdo- dicho esto se recostó con un nudo en el estómago y se quedó dormida.

Esa noche Helga tuvo pesadillas.

_(En una iglesia grande y decorada)_

_-¿Donde rayos estoy?- se dijo Helga- ¿y este pomposo y estúpido vestido blanco?_

_- Tú ¿Aceptas a Helga G Pataki por esposa?_

_-Acepto- contesto el hombre que Helga tenía a lado, pero pudo haber sido un hombre cualquiera pues Helga no le veía el rostro. Estaba como en tinieblas._

_- Y usted Helga G. Pataki- decía el padre - ¿Acepta a su futuro esposo, para amarlo, cuidarlo, no insultarlo, y honrarlo por el resto de su vida?_

_-¿Ah?, si, sí, cómo no - dijo Helga acalorada-_

_- Acepta usted ser feliz a su lado?- _

_- Sí-_

_- ¿Acepta usted olvidarse de Arnold Shortman por el resto de su vida-_

_- Bueno yo…_

_- Señorita Pataki- dijo el padre con voz enojada, las paredes empezaron a alejarse y Helga sentía que se sumía en un pozo y las personas que la rodeaban la miraban de forma agresiva y desde una altura considerable- ¿Sí o No? Aquí no hay intermedios ¡Escoja! –_

_- Yo, yo, n-no p-puedo- tartamudeó Helga _

_-¡Entonces usted nunca será feliz, así no se puede casar NUNCA!- y ¡ZAS! el novio desconocido, el padre y las madrinas diabólicas cerraron ese pozo oscuro; solo oía la voz de Phoebe que le decía:_

_- Hel, cuanto lo siento, yo hice lo que pude, pero si al mantecado tú no lo olvidas, no lo reprimes, no me queda más remedio que abandonarte a tu suerte…-_

_-¡No Pheobe , no lo hagas, eres mi mejor amiga no me dejes aquí!- gritaba Helga desesperada, encontró una linterna que logró tantear en la oscuridad y la encendió para encontrar el camino, en vez de eso se encontró con muchos mantecados regados en el piso, balones de futbol, todos los altares que le había hecho a Arnold un millar de libros rosa, y un grupito de limones que le decían, "Hola Helga, hola Helga, hola Helga, hola Helga, hola Helga,"_

_-Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- gritó Helga antes de sumirse en la oscuridad de ese pozo lleno de limones y de recuerdos….._

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh- Helga se despertó bañada de sudor y con un grito que resonó en toda la casa - Esta bien, fue un sueño; un horrible, colorido y espantoso sueño con olor a limón,…. Una pesadilla, sólo fue eso -se tranquilizó Helga- Respira hondo, fue un mal sueño, eso fue todo.

Helga se vistió con su habitual vestido y su moño rosa, aunque este era más pequeño. Desde hace como unos dos años la gente (en especial Rhonda) se había dedicado a criticar su apariencia por usar siempre el mismo vestido y el mismo moño. Ella lo consideraba parte de su identidad y no cedería tan fácilmente.

DING-DONG

-¿Helga ya estás lista?- le preguntó Pheobe desde el recibidor

-Sí Pheebs, ya bajo enseguida-

Después de ir por sus ahorros de todo un año y de echarse una mirada discreta al espejo, Helga bajó.

-Que tal Pheebs, ¿cómo andas hermana? –

-Sí estoy bien Hel-

-¿Y?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Que tal tu cita con el cabeza de espagetti?-

-¡Helga!-

-Jajajajaja, yo si sé Pheebs- dijo Helga con una sonrisa pícara y luego entonó un cántico infantil- ¡Pheobe tiene novio y ellos se dan besos jajajaja!-

-¡HELGA!- dijo Pheobe alzando la voz pues ya estaba muy irritada

-Ya Pheebs, pero debes admitir que es muy divertido jajajaja-

-No, no lo es Helga. Pero bueno. No estamos por mí este día, estamos por ti, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-

- Sí Pheobe, los ahorros de mi vida están en mi billetera-

-Ok, yo también he traído algo de dinero. Iremos a un par de lugares ahora y necesitamos efectivo-

-Pheebs, me estas asustando con tanto secretismo, ¿a dónde me llevas?-

- Sólo te daré una pista, "Los cambios externos reflejan un cambio interior"-

-¡Pheobe estás loca ¡ ¡CRIMINAL! Me quieres cambiar la apariencia. Yo pensaba en un espiritista, en hipnosis, en yoga, la doctora Bliss , Madam Blange, ¡TODO!, ¡menos un cambio de look, me gusta como soy pheebs!

-Hel, ¿Recuerdas cual fue el motivo para querer vestirte así por el resto de tu vida?

_Flashback_

_Después de haber sido ignorada por sus padres como siempre, Helga, de tres años, sale en un día lluvioso de otoño, lista para ingresar en el kínder. Un perro se lleva su almuerzo, un auto la llena de lodo. Y justo en ese instante un niño rubio de ojos verdes, que sale con su abuelo de un packard color verde, la cubre con su paraguas y dice:_

_-Me gusta tu moño –_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa-_

_Desde ese instante, esa pequeña niña encendió una llamita en su tierno y pequeño corazón. _

_Fin de Flashback_

-¿Lo recuerdas Helga?- Helga la queda mirando con una cara muy seria y decide tripas a corazón. Recordó su sueño de la noche anterior y se asustó. De un modo casi brusco tomó a Pheobe del brazo y exclamó-

- Tienes razón Pheebs, prometí liberarme de él, de su recuerdo de su sonrisa, de sus ojos verdes… Y para ello debo cambiar mi apariencia para empezar. Vamos al Centro comercial Phoebe y mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, mejor.-

- Ok, entonces Helga, vamos a ponernos manos a la obra.- concluyó Pheobe con una sonrisa en su rostro.

B**ien :D acabé mi segundo capítulo , decidí que Helga devía tener una revelación jejeje. algo así como un sueño para hacerla decidirse y en el proximo cap, verán lo mejor, Helga transformada**

**¿Qué cara pondrá el cabeza de Balón cuando la vea? Esta solo es la primera fase del plan.**

**Gracias a toda esa gente linda que leyó el primer cap de mi fic, me dieron ánimos y no les voy a dejar con las ganas de leer :D**

**También acepto consejos, críticas y sugerencias **

**Besos a Todos **

Bye.


	3. Es un cambio y no solo de apariencia

bueno , quí está otro capítulo de mi fanfic, espero que les guste, la verdad esque últimamente estoy careciendo de imaginación jejeje :D. Pero eso es lo de menos, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les va otro capítulo de Tratando de Olvidarte ojalá les guste

besos

PD: ya saben que todo esto lo he hecho sin fines de lucro así que ¡Para qué repetirlo otra vez :)!

* * *

**Minutos después en el centro comercial**

-Hel, sabía que si te decía que se nos uniría alguien más no hubieras venido, escogí a la persona más adecuada para este trabajo, pero necesitaré tu cooperación…-

-Bueno Phoebe, ya más malo no puede ser este cambio.

-¿cooperarás?-

-Sí, Sí, lo que digas hermana- protestó Helga en su típico tono malhumorado

-Ok, la persona que nos va a ayudar en esto no es ni más ni menos que …..-

!ZAZ! , la puerta de la boutique se abrió de golpe mostrando las figuras de dos chicas altas, guapas y muy bien arregladas, una con cabello oscuro hasta media espalda y la otra rubia con cabello rizado-

¡Helga, no sabes qué gusto me da verte !- Saludó una muy crecida Rhonda Lloyd abrazando a Helga de modo aparatoso y estruendoso; de igual manera la saludó Nadine, su inseparable amiga.

¡NOOOOOOO! ¡ PHOEBE, ERES UNA TRAIDORA!

Helga..- la oriental la regañó de forma severa- Rhonda es más experta en estos temas que yo, si hay alguien que puede hacer de esto algo posible es ella.-

-Gracias por el comentario querida Phoebe … y gracias a ti Helga-

-Yo no te estoy regalando cumplidos Prin-ce-sa. – pronunció helga pausada y lentamente recalcando su odio en cada sílaba

- Yo no me refiero a eso Pataki-

- Entonces, a que demo...-

- A que me hayas permitido mejorar el aspecto al que muchas veces había querido ayudar, cielo-

- Créeme, - Helga la miró con ojos furibundos- esto no fue idea mía, y solo lo hago de manera desesperada para liberarme de Ar..- Helga cortó de golpe, se puso totalmente roja, empezó a sudar frío y miró a Rhonda de reojo. Esta le lanzaba una mirada suspicaz, decidió terminar,

- p-para li-librarme de la armadura superficial que me cubre, jejeje- soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Ahhh,... Bien - dijo Rhonda, aunque aún la miraba raro.- Entonces nos vamos a poner manos a la obra-

**_Esa misma tarde, muchas horas después _**

-Hel… ya puedes salir de ahí-

.·!No Pheebs¡-

-Vamos Hel, te dije que no te arrepentirías de nada, y creeme que estás preciosa- dijo Phoebe.-

- Pheebs, yo tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto…-

-Helga no seas exagerada, te juro que estás preciosa, quedaste muy bonita y elegante, aunque no más que yo, claro- señaló Rhonda tratando de hacer que Helga saliera.

-¡NO!-

-mmm, apuesto a que no te atreves porque tienes miedo- dijo Pheobe pícara, guiñándoles un ojo a las otras dos que entendieron la señal y sonrieron de manera cómplice.

- ¿A sí?- dijo Helga empezando a enojarse

- ¡Sï!-

- Pheobe Heyerdah ya sabes que Helga G. Pataki No tiene miedo-

- Demuéstralo, cobarde-

- Arggghhhh, ¡ Pheobe vas a morir!- y Helga salío del vestidor para corretear a su amiga –

-¡Ahora chicas!-

En el instante en el que Helga estaba al espejo: era preciosa

Para empezar su uniceja se había convertido en dos perfectas y delineadas cejas, ya no tenía el cabello en dos coletas, sino suelto con el cabello liso y brillante hasta la cintura ( quien diría que Helga tuviera tanto cabello) acompañado de un flequillo que le cubría la frente. Su pequeño moñito rosa había desaparecido de su cabello ¿a dónde fue? quien sabe: Helga se despidió de él en un susurro antes de que se lo arrebataran, sintió como si una semilla se le hubiera atorado en la garganta, pero no se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Pheobe.

Le habían delineado los ojos de manera que los hacía lucir atractivos y resaltaba sus iris color azul intenso, como dos diamantes refulgentes. El brillo labial que usaba tenía un poco de color, que remarcaba una boca perfecta. Sencillamente, tenía el perfil de una diosa griega sin exageraciones ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? **"**_**Soy bonita**_" pensó una sorprendida Helga _**"Creo que incluso… ¡soy más bonita que Olga!"**_pensó un tanto malvada, pero luego desechó esa idea, obviamente su propio subconsciente la había ligado a su hermana, obligando a llamarla _bonita _también.

Su manera nueva de vestir también había mejorado: Ya no más cuellos de tortuga y vestidos holgados. Ahora llevaba una camiseta, pero esta era ceñida a su cuerpo, lo que resaltaba su bien formada figura, todos esos años escondida por esos trajes. Ahora estaba usando un par de shorts, igual ceñidos, dando a ver sus piernas ( a Helga esto le producía mucha vergüenza y enojo también) y para rematar, en sus pies un par de zapatos converse del mismo color que la camiseta. A pesar de todo, Rhonda había protestado por ellos, decía que hubiera sido mejor un par de tacones. No cabía duda de que Helga estaba hermosa, pero no tirando a fanfarrona o presumida, lo cual la alegraba mucho. Su misma sencillez le daba ese toque "especial" como solía llamarlo el señor Simmons en el cuarto grado.

-Bien mi querida Helga, ¿qué te parece tu nuevo look?- Preguntó Rhonda ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

- Es…es…es…es…-Helga no tenía palabras para describirlo apropiadamente.

-¿Genial?- aventuró Nadine

-¿Fantástico?- dijo Phoebe

- ¡Lo mejor que me pudiste haber hecho Princesa Lloyd- exclamó Helga emocionada y con la sonrisa más grande que le hubiera podido regalar a Rhonda Lloyd, acto seguido corrió hacia las tres chicas y las abrazó-

- ¡Guau! ¡ eso no me lo esperaba de Helga!- comentó Rhonda, medio ahogada por el abrazo de Helga.

- Jijijijijiji- Rió Phoebe- eso es porque ella siempre ha sido una gran persona, al parecer le ha gustado mucho.

-¡No… puedo.. respi-rar!- exclamó Nadine

- Lo siento chicas- Helga se separó de ellas de inmediato un tanto apenada

- Bueno señoritas- Dijo Rhonda- creo que es hora de volver a casa después de este día tan confuso. Helga... ¿Acaso allí en la boutique dijiste gracias?

- Sí, pero no me lo hagas repetir de nuevo princesa, con una vez basta y sobra ¿entendiste?

- Okey- Aunque Rhonda la miraba ahora emocionada. Era la primera vez que Helga. G Pataki le decía gracias y estaba muy contenta por ello, a pesar de todo Helga no parecía ser tan mala..

- Creo que es lo mejor que ya vayamos a nuestras casas , mis padres ya deben estar esperándome para cenar, además prometí que llamaría a Gerald a eso de las 7 de la noche.- dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa ruborizada.

- Entonces no se hable más, primero pasaremos a casa de Helga para dejar todas las compras, si cada una de las cuatro llevamos unas 8 bolsas podemos equilibrarlo hasta llegar a la limusina. Llamaré a mi chofer ahora mismo…- comentó Rhonda y acto seguido llamó a su chofer.

Unos instantes después llegó el chofer y las ayudó con algunos de esos paquetes. Ya de camino a casa de Helga se tuvieron que detener casi 3 cuadras más atrás por culpa de un pomo de agua roto que había detenido el tránsito.

-Oh, demonios- Helga se cruzó de brazos – Tardaremos horas en llegar, pero ¿Saben qué? Iré corriendo a mi casa por Miriam, a que venga ayudarme a cargar las bolsas, así ustedes pueden tomar esa desviación e ir a casa de Phoebe sin perder el tiempo en este atasco-

- ¿En serio Hel? Gracias – dijo Phoebe

- No hay de qué hermana,se sinte bien hacer el bien de vez en cuando- mencionó con una sonrisa autosuficiente

Y dicho esto Helga salió disparada hacia su casa, rezando para que Miriam no estuviera dormida en el sofá….

_Dos cuadras más arriba_

-Genial, otro pomo de agua roto, no puede ser- suspiró Arnold resignado, mientras regresaba de su clase de guitarra- Ahora tendré que pasar corriendo para que mis partituras no se mojen. Además le prometí a Lila que la llamaría a eso de las 8… y ya voy retrasado. Entonces Arnold tomo carrerilla y empezó a correr

_Tengo que llegar a casa a avisar a Miriam_

_Tengo que evitar que mis partituras se mojen_

_Me voy a mojar toda_

_Tengo que llamar a lila _

Cada uno iba concentrado en sus propios pensamientos y en evitar la lluvia, que no iban viendo el camino, cuando pasó lo que tenía que pasar en el momento menos adecuado.

¡SPLASH!

Helga chocó contra Arnold de manera escandalosa, este por tratar de agarrar a esa chica e intentar de ayudarla, resbaló con el agua que justo caía en ese momento, dando un patinazo espectacular soltando en el aire las partituras y cayendo en el piso… con Helga aún agarrada de la cintura.

Ambos estaban un poco atontados y adoloridos por lo que acababa de suceder escasos segundos atrás

-Auch, me duele mucho la cabeza- dijo Helga con los ojos cerrados por la conmoción y aún abrazada a ese "extraño" que había amortiguado la mayor parte del golpe-

- Lo siento señorita, yo iba corriendo muy rápido- se disculpó Arnold con la voz agitada por la carrera y por el reciente golpe.

"No... Esa voz... ya estoy teniendo alucinaciones de nuevo" se preocupó Helga, entonces decidió abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue un chico rubio y con ojos verdes vestido con camisa cuadrillé, que tenía en su espalda una guitarra… y estaba abrazada a él. De verdad era Arnold ¡Qué horror!

-¡Arnold!-el casi grito de Helga resonó por el barrio e inmediatamente se separó de él.

El chico estaba un tanto confundido, no sabía donde había visto a esa chica antes. La observó de pies a cabeza reparando en lo guapa que le pareció, pero sólo se dio cuenta quién era al llegar a sus ojos

-¿He- helga?- sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa, sintió que un extraño rubor se le había subido a las mejillas y se quedó con la boca abierta por varios segundos, sin poder articular palabra posible, luego la volvió a observar de nuevo de pies a cabeza reparando en su figura, en su cabello, en su ropa, en su rostro, hasta en su perfume. Rayos, si tenía que comparar en ese instante a Lila y a Helga, en definitiva, la rubia ganaba. Definitivamente, nunca pensó que helga G Pataki fuera tan bonita.

En ese instante tuvo un repentino pensamiento loco en el que tomaba a Helga por el rostro y le plantaba un beso en los labios. Cortaba con Lila. Sólo entonces la rubia y él serían novios por toda la eternidad…Volviendo a su aventura inconclusa en San Lorenzo...

"que tontería… no pienses eso" Arnold se avergonzó y recriminó sus pensamientos. Haciendo una mueca de reprobación hacia sí mismo, volvió a la realidad, cerró la boca y trató de hacer que la sangre de la cara se le bajara.

- Sí melenudo, soy yo… bueno pero te lo tengo que agradecer- dijo Helga al cabo de un rato, ella en cambio había sentido las habituales mariposas y ya no era novedad que ella supiera tener control –si no hubiera sido por ti habría caído de bruces al piso… así que… Gracias.

La última parte a Helga le había costado un montó decirla, pero decidió hacerlo como una despedida definitiva. Arnold ya no era más el motivo de su obsesión así que el gracias fue un "Gracias por todo, de mí ya no te preocupes, fuiste mi inspiración y acabo de desecharte, tuviste mi corazón por un tiempo y no lo tomaste. Pero eso ya no importa es un gracias por lo lindo que fuiste conmigo y por haber sido una luz en la oscuridad...Pero que más puedo decirte si no es ... _Gracias_"

A Arnold esto le pareció rarísimo y tuvo que observarla fijamente a los ojos

- Acaso acabas de... ¿Agradecerme?-

- Bueno, pues sí- él atisbo en Helga una mirada llena de tristeza y angustia y ¿derrota?

-¿ qué te ocurre Helga?-

-¡De qué estás hablando!- Helga se puso a la defensiva, Arnold se asustó un poco con esa reacción- ¡No me ocurre nada!, entiendes,¡Tódo está bien conmigo!- y acto seguido se levantó del piso y se despidió

- Bueno Arnold, creo que te veré mañana en la escuela. Así que... hasta mañana-

- Adiós, Helga. Te veré pronto-

- Ajá- y la rubia se retiró corriendo hacia su casa mientras Arnold la despedía con la mano, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, bajó la mano enseguida y volvió a emprender su camino

"Te veré pronto... que tonto sonó eso, como si yo quisiera ver pronto a Helga G Pataki, es decir fue tan extraño, pero estaba tan bonita ahora que no puedo creer que sea la misma persona, hasta me dijo gracias"y arnold se encaminó hasta su casa preguntándose si el señor Kokoshka y el abuelo se estaría peleando de nuevo por el twister de Sophie, su hermanita menor. Pero sentía la sensación de que algo se le olvidaba... Sus partituras ya estaban en orden, pero algo se le olvidaba

Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que nunca llamó a Lila por estar pensando en un par de ojos azules que lo miraban tristemente.

-Mañana va a ser un día de locos- murmuró Arnold en la oscuridad

* * *

Parece una tortura. Apenas logro quitar de mi mente a Arnold, éste empieza a demostrar algo de interés en mí, es el peor Karma que pudo haberme ocurrido" pensaba Helga mientras subía los escalones de su casa. Miriam abrío y le comentó que se veía algo diferente... Bueno nunca ha sido muy observadora que digamos. Helga le explicó su apuro y Miriam fue, aunque tropezandose en el camino con una butaca.

Esa misma noche Helga ya en su cama tomó su diarió, le relató su día y aunque prometió no escribir nada en relación a Arnold, decidió hacer una excepción por ese día y llegó a escribir esta brillante conclusión

_ Mañana inicia la segunda fase ... y ni siquiera sé de qué se trata ( Pheobe es exelente para esto de las sorpresas). Pero estoy segura de tres cosas: _

_La primera es que mi tropiezo con Arnold fue mi segunda señal divina para dejar todo lo que viví con él atrás. _

_La segunda es que ahora estoy abandonando mi antigua forma de ser y la tercera..._

_ Mañana sí que será un día de locos_

_Con Amor Helga_

Con un hondo suspiro cerró su diario lo cerró en su cajita y esperó a que la duermevela la abordara_. _

Esa noche, soñó con tiendas departamentales, guitarras, agua, Miriam, bolsas y aunque no pudo evitarlo, soño con un par de ojos color verde esmeralda y en su mente resonaban tres palabras

_Te veré mañana_

* * *

Bien, este fue mi tercer capítulo fue dificil de hacer, sobre todo porque trataba de imginarme a helga vestida de otra manera jejejeje, pero tras hacer varios bocetos en las últimas hojas de mi cuaderno de química encontré el aspecto ideal para ella según yo creo...

Gracia a todos los que leen, dejen o no comentario me da ánimo saber de que hay gente que lee mis historias

Gracias a:

**JhungYuki**

**raqhu**

**tsukimine12**

**Ritsuko-nee**

**mimi-serenety**

**isabel20**

**rickhunter17**

**mari3304**

**letifiesta**

**Pamys-Chan**

**shadowleani**

**SandraPullman-Pataki**

Prometo no decepcionarlos chicos, ojalá esta vez tarde menos en actualizar jejeje :D.

Hasta el siguiente cap** Chau Besos  
**


	4. Ese día en el colegio

**Todo esto lo hice sin fines de lucro (otra vez ) bla, bla etc etc . Distfruten el cap ;D con amor para todos  
**

* * *

_-Arnoooooold-_

_-Mmmm ? dónde estoy- Arnold estaba rodeado por la nada. Todo estaba absolutamente vacío y era de un color blanco cegador-_

_-Arnooooooold-_

_- ¿Qué?¿Quién es?- estaba con los ojos entrecerrados a causa de la insoportable luz. Se puso la mano al frente para hacer de vicera y aunque distinguía muy poco a su alrededor logró atisbar un destello dorado, que le hizo volver a taparse los ojos otra vez.-_

_-¡no puedo ver a nadie, sigue hablando!-y  
_

_-Arnooooooooold- Pero esta vez la voz fue diferente, más dulce, más conocida, y estaba familiarizado con ella porque le telefoneaba una vez por noche y la veía en la escuela._

_-¿Lila?- Ahora sí que estaba confundido. ¿Dónde estás? ¿ Hay alguien más ahí?- Ya no soportaba más el resplandor de ese lugar. De pronto la visión empezó a aclarársele de poco a poco y pudo distinguir un campo lleno de flores y en el medio de él yacía un pedestal con una pelirroja vestida con una túnica de un impecable color blanco._

_-¡Arnold ven por aquí!- Lila le llamaba frenéticamente con la mano en señal de alegría, pero a unos pocos pasos de llegar vislumbró de nuevo a aquel destello dorado y atraído como por un imán decidió seguirlo dejando a Lila en la más infinita confusión._

_-Arnoooooooold- esta vez era la primera voz_

_Correteó tras él por varios metros hasta que quedó sin aire y cuando pudo acercársele lo suficiente distinguió que era una chica rubia que estaba de espaldas y seguía corriendo con mucha gracia por el césped como si la carrera no la hubiera agotado. Resulta que el resplandor dorado no era otra cosa que su pelo._

_-¡Espera no te vayas!- jadeó Arnold a sus espaldas_

_- Aahhh, Ahora si no estás confundido respecto a mí ¿eh Arnold?- La voz se volvió un susurro casi apagado, como si la alegría se le hubiera esfumado de repente_

_- ¿Dé qué me hablas? ¡No te conozco, pero me gustaría que me hablaras de frente la verdad!-_

_- ohh, yo creo que tú si me conoces bastante, eres de los pocos que me conocen…- y de pronto se dio la vuelta. Su figura era muy esbelta iba enfundada en una especie de toga y estaba descalza. –como ya habrán imaginado ( aunque nuestro camarón con pelos no) Se trataba de Helga en su aspecto más hermoso, pero también más intimidante y amenazador._

_-¿ He-helga?_

_-Jajajajajaja, Sí como supuse. tienes cara de bobo ahora,- la voz de la chica destilaba cierta socarronería- ¿Sorprendido Arnoldo? Esto reafirma mi teoría-_

_- no sé de qué me hablas Helga-_

_- Pero yo sí se de qué Cabeza de Balón- explicaba con una sonrisa autosuficiente- Tú solo corres tras los rostros bonitos, cabeza hueca.-_

_-P- pero eso es mentira-_

_- Oh no Arnold, es la pura verdad. Cualquier mujer puede arreglar su fachada, eso tenlo por seguro, pero son muy pocas las verdaderas mujeres valiosas… dime ¿ Hubieras corrido tras de mí si no fuera por mi nuevo… aspecto, por así decirlo?_

_-y-yo- pero se quedó sin réplica. sin nada que decir, pero desgraciadamente era la verdad, nunca vio primero el alma de cualquier chica bonita, primero fue Ruth, luego Summer, esas chicas de sexto grado… y hasta Lila entraba en aquel plano de "niña bonita" aunque ésta última al final sí haya resultado una persona con buenos sentimientos…_

_- ¿Lo ves?- le recriminó Helga- hasta tú lo aceptas cabeza de balón. Con tu indiferencia terminaste por asesinar mi alma enamorada. ¿Qué ya no te parezco repulsiva como antes?- acto seguido y aunque parezca raro, Helga se sonrió de una manera un poco rara, no era una sonrisa normal, no era de felicidad era socarrona, burlona y Arnold pensó que aún así sonriendo se veía más bonita, no importaba que su sonrisa fuera de desprecio._

_- Ahora verás cómo terminas por perderme zoquete. Sufrirás tonto. A la próxima ya no te tendrás que fijar en una cara bonita, para que te quede como lección jajajajajajaja – y Helga hizo un pase mágico con el que aparecieron miles y miles de luciérnagas que se fusionaron a ella. En medio de todos esos destellos Helga empezó a desaparecer._

_- Adiós Cabeza de Balón jajajajaja- y se elevó con un ejército de luciérnagas._

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- Arnold se despertó de igual manera que lo hizo Helga hace dos días atrás, con un grito desaforado y sudando a mares. En sí, su sueño no había sido feo, más bien tenía mucho colorido y había una imagen especialmente bonita de una chica rubia, pero lo que lo asustaba era la cruda realidad ¿siempre se fijó en chicas bonitas? ¿Acaso estaba con lila sólo porque era bonita? Y… si ¿ de verdad perdía a Helga para siempre? Es decir. Sólo quería que su amistad permaneciera en auge con ella, de verdad no le importaba tanto, ¿o sí le importaba?

- ¡Arnold baja a desayunar! La abuelita hizo hotcakes- le gritó Sophie su hermanita desde la planta baja

- Sí Sophie ya voy bajo en media hora-

-Pero apúrate o el señor Kokoshka se lo va a comer todo-

Arnold esbozó una amplia sonrisa al oír a Sophie y se alistó lo más rápido que pudo. Bajó corriendo las escaleras comió unos magníficos hotcakes en el desayuno y no se acordó de sus temores hasta que subió en el autobús.

-Hey Arnold, ven aquí , te guardé un puesto-

- Que hay Gerald- dijo Arnold acomodándose en el autobús

- Oye viejo tienes ojeras ¿Una mala noche acaso?-

- Mmmm, más o menos verás es que ayer me encontré con alguien…-

Le relató lo ocurrido el día pasado y la verdad es que a Gerald también le extrañó el hecho de que Helga no le hubiera dirigido a Arnold una sola grosería en toda la conversación.

-¿ de verdad que no te dijo absolutamente nada?-

- sí Gerald estoy seguro- y entonces recordó sus ojos azules llenos de derrota, pero se guardó para sí sus pensamientos ¿él fijarse en lo ojos de Helga?

-Mmmmm sí admito que es muy raro.-

En ese instante entraba lila, saludó a Arnold con un besito como de costumbre y se fue a sentar con Shenna en el único asiento que quedaba libre. Ya solo faltaba la casa de Helga, Phoebe hacia rato había entrado, saludó a Gerald y se había sentado con Rhonda, ambas conversaban con sonrisas y miradas cómplices. A simple vista se veía que estaban esperando algo que aún no llegaba.

Pero llegó. Se abrieron las puertas del bus y apareció la imagen de una atractiva rubia con el cabello liso hasta la cintura. Tenía un vestido sin mangas floreado rosa hasta la rodilla con unas sandalias bajas, lo cual hacía su apariencia fresca y juvenil. No necesitaba tacos, pues su altura era suficiente. Helga simplemente se veía encantadora esa mañana, escogió ponerse el vestido porque era lo más familiar que encontró a su antigua ropa. Tenía que acostumbrarse a ella de poco en poco.

Ante los "Ohhh" y "Ahhh" de muchos jóvenes Helga avanzó por el pasillo como si flotara, pero no encontró asiento libre con lo que soltó un suspiro, resignada a ir de pie, cuando de pronto muchos muchachos se levantaron y le ofrecieron sus asientos mientras le dirigían las más viriles de sus sonrisas. Algunos de ellos no le habían reconocido como Harold, Sid, y Stinky una vocecita interna se reía "jojojojo, si tan solo supieran quién es" . Ella estaba sorprendida y no se creía que tantos chicos le cedieran el asiento, pero aceptó el asiento que uno le ofrecía. Él trató de entablar conversación con ella

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas-

-Helga G Pataki –

-Vaya. ¿Eres la hermana de Olga Pataki la actriz?- Helga masculló entre dientes. Estaba harta que al mencionar su apellido todos lo relacionaran de inmediato con su hermana: la nueva revelación en Broadway.

-Sí- murmuró enojada

-Wow no lo pareces-

- ¡qué has dicho! ¿Por qué?- preguntó Helga furiosa. El muchacho no se amedrentó

- Bueno porque de las dos yo creo que eres la más más bonita. Y eso que tú no usas maquillaje por lo que veo- Le lanzó el cumplido así como así y acto seguido le guiño un ojo. Helga se ruborizó un poco al oírlo. Nadie le había dicho que era más bonita que Olga…

- Me llamo Zachary, soy nuevo en la escuela. Vengo de Nueva York.-

- Mmmm, yo vivo aquí en Hillwood desde que tengo memoria- El cumplido le había hecho romper el hielo y ahora disfrutaban de una amena conversación.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?.-

- cuantos crees que aparento, jajajaja, no ya enserio tengo….-

Arnold estaba boquiabierto, no solo lo estaba por ver conversando a Helga con un muchacho y hasta sonreía. Abrió la boca de par en par cuando la vio ingresar en el autobús tan espléndida. Anoche pensó que estaría listo para el día siguiente que ver a Helga de nuevo con su cambio de atuendo, pero de nuevo se llevó una sorpresa y se puso rojo otra vez. Aunque la expresión le duró poco, sintió un golpe seco en el estómago cuando Helga aceptó sentarse en el asiento que le ofrecía ese chico un poco mayor que ella y más sintió el eco de ese golpe cuando ella rió de algún chiste o frase que él había dicho. Apretó con fuerza el Ipod que tenía en la mano, a punto de hacerlo añicos…

-¡Arnoooold!- Gritó Gerald- ¡viejo con esa fuerza vas a destruir el Ipod que te presté! ¡ si lo tratas así no te presto mis cosas nunca más! ¿qué te acaba de ocurrir?-

-Perdón Gerald.-Arnold respiraba hondo – Es solo que…

Pero ya habían llegado al colegio y era hora de bajarse, tenía las primeras dos horas de clase y a la maestra no le gustaba que llegaran tarde.

-Luego te cuento Gerald- Gritó Arnold en medio de la muchedumbre- te veré en el receso.

Arnold entró corriendo pues se le había hecho tarde para su primera clase del día (álgebra), no podía llegar tarde y su clase quedaba del otro lado del campus, así que esos días no le quedaba más remedio que correr como si se jugara la vida en ello.

Pero esa mañana era diferente, unos murmullos que acompañaban a un tumulto enorme de chicos lo hicieron detenerse en seco todos murmuraban cosas como "¡Wuau!" O "¡Vaya, quien es ella!" Enseguida supo de quién se trataba. Él podía ser un soñador innato pero su logística no le fallaba., no por nada había visto el alboroto que los chicos causaban alrededor de ella en el autobús, no por nada se le había acercado un chico con vistas señales de conquistarla, no por nada stinky sid y hasta Harold le ofrecieron su asiento… no por nada él había chocado con ella el día anterior y se había sentido a morir cuando la vio.

-Arnold cielo, por aquí-

-¿uh?¿Lila?- esa voz lo despertó sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

- Hola corazón,¿ porque no me hablaste ayer ? tenemos álgebra ¿lo olvidaste?- se le había olvidado por completo

- mmm No, por supuesto que no – simuló con una sonrisa nerviosa de " No para nada" – Solo estaba viendo el por qué de este alboroto. Y por cierto no te hablé ayer porque algo surgió, lo siento ¿Sabes que está pasando?- Más mentiras. tres en un día "_ Genial Arnold. Te estás volviendo un mentiroso de cuarta_" Una vocecita interna de la conciencia se lo estaba reprochando y era obvio sentirse mal. El nunca mentía, ni siquiera decía de las mentiras blancas.

- Sí corazón. Es por Helga, ahora está preciosa. Me parece fantástico su cambio, le sienta muy bien. Es tan femenina ahora.- Estaba muy emocionada

- ok , lo que tú digas Lila, lo que tú digas.- pero mientras avanzaba por el pasillo con su novia no pudo evitar volver la vista hacia atrás para ver si lograba conseguir divisarla.

**HELGA POV**

-Ok, definitivamente estoy harta, yo solo quiero ir a mi clase de francés, caballeros así que si me harían el favor de quitarse de mi camino.- dije lo más cortésmente posible, pero haciendo por poco rechinar mis dientes.

- Lindura, debes tener un cita conmigo, solo así te dejo pasar – me exigía un jugador e fútbol que se creía el rey del colegio y por ende los demás éramos sus humildes súbditos. Ninguna chica le ponía su "estate quieto".

- ¡Ya basta! Yo solo quiero ir a mi clase de francés, ¡quítate zopenco!- estaba a punto de liberar de nuevo a Betsy y de darle un puñetazo, pero otra voz me distrajo.-

-Hey, Michael, cómo te va viejo, ¿qué tal va todo por aquí?- Vaya, de nuevo este chico Zachary. Siempre se aparecía cuando menos me lo esperaba. Pero lo que me sorprendió no fue que conociera a Michael sino que mientras el grandote hacía sus argumentaciones sobre futbol él se volvió la cabeza débilmente y me espetó con voz queda "Aprovecha y huye". No dudé en seguir sus instrucciones ya que quería librarme de todo ese tumulto, sobre todo de Michael. Y pude huir sana y salva llegando a la clase de la señorita Jones.

En el intervalo de entre la clase de francés y la de historia, justo en los lockers volví a toparme con Zachary.

-Hey Helga – con sorpresa vi que su casillero estaba justo a lado del mío.

- Hola Zachary, gracias por…-

-em, si no te importa no me gusta mi nombre completo, es muy largo y aburrido. Solo dime Zach-

-De acuerdo "Zach"- pronuncié su nombre en voz más alta y más aniñada que el resto de la frase .- Gracias por lo de ahora en la mañana, es un alivio ver que no todos los chicos son unos tarados .- reí disimuladamente, también él sonrió un poco .

- Tonta, no todos somos como Michael así de acosadores jajajaja.-

- Es que ese es una bestia de verdad.- simulé con mis brazos el arco de un gorila enorme y fuerte

- Pero me cuidaría las espaldas si fuera tú, Michael no te dejará de rondar hasta que tenga una cita contigo.-

-Ok , esta bien, pero puedo cuidarme yo solita, no por algo aquí Helga Pataki es la rompe- huesos de este lugar- mumuré orgullosa

- Y también la más rompe-corazones del campus- dijo mientras se reía con sonoras carcajadas.- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que todos los niños están locos por ti? -

La verdad es que en ese instante empalidecí. Es decir, yo era la chica ruda del lugar, ¡No Lila Sawyner contoneándose por ahí como si me importara sustraer suspiros!

-Ajá- dije con voz apagada, me sentí un poco herida, enseguida cambié el tema - y cómo o de donde conoces a Michael?-

-Mmmm, somos primos, aunque distantes, en segundo grado, me parece- Es razonable que no parezca en nada a él. – Bajó la mirada hacia sus brazos, quizá pensando que los suy no eran tan protuberantes como los de su primo

-Pues por mí mejor, no tolero a los muchachos como Michael, son unos completos estúpidos que no hacen nada más que contonearse por ahí, o interrumpir en clase o es de los que… - suspiré fuerte- Solo se fijan en chicas bonita

En seguida se me formó una especie de telita húmeda en los ojos y pensé en el zoquete de Arnold. Si hubiera sido más arreglada y simpática en primaria, tal vez la historia tendría un giro distinto. Llorar por eso es una bobada, lo sé.

-Hey no te pongas mal Helga.- y me miró a los ojos. Eran de color verde.- llorar por alguna cosa del pasado no tiene ningún sentido, porque ya pasó.- No sé como lo supo, pero sus palabras surtieron un efecto poderoso. Él tenía razón. Helga Pataki no es de las cursis que lloran… bueno… tal vez sea una cursi, pero no de las gimotean sin razón. En seguida me puse en marcha hacia la clase de historia acopañada de Zach, en quien había encontrado un nuevo amigo. A pesar de que iba conversando alegremente con él de varias cosas sin importancia, no pude evitar sentir una mirada punzante atrás de mi cuello y todos los pelitos se me erizaron, discretamente voltee a ver a la dirección de donde provenían esas mirada.

No pude evitar enrojecer cuando noté que era Arnold quien me estaba mirando.

* * *

Wuau al fin acabé este capítulo que me traía loca :p lamento haberme tardado pero he estado llena de tareas, exámenes y esas cosas , sé que será dificil, pero como un comentario por ahí mencionó, es padre esto de escribir y pienso acabarlo a como dé lugar jajajajaj

Gracias a todos chicos

PD: desde ahora habrá más partes en los que los personajes tengan POV (No sé que significan las siglas, pero por lo que he leído en tantas partes, es el cambio a primera persona :D)

Hasta el siguiente cap

Bye


	5. El pleito

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Craig Barlett pero si quiere utilizar mi trabajo (dudo q lo haga) no me opongo :D

* * *

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Arnold se acercó decidido a Gerald en la hora del almuerzo- ¡sencillamente no puedo creerlo!- casi le estaba gritando a Gerald.

-Ouch. Viejo, ¡de qué rayos estás hablando!-

-¡de Helga, Gerald!- trató de explicar Arnold- La vi charlando con el mismo chico del autobús y de los lockers de esta mañana.- casi no podía creerlo.

-Mmmm, Arnold , no es por inmiscuirme en tu vida ¿pero acaso estas enojado de que un muchacho haya acompañado a Helga G Pataki al autobús y que luego la haya escoltado hasta su clase de historia?-a veces Gerald se pasaba con su oratoria-Tranquilo viejo- Gerald esbozó una sonrisa burlona- Recuerda que ya tienes novia.

-¡¿Qué?- Definitivamente lo de Arnold no era la discreción- C-cómo se te ocurren esas cosas Gerald.-

- Entonces, alégrate Arnold, ya no te hará la vida imposible día y noche. Ya no te dirá cosas como " Cabeza de Balón", "Camarón con pelos", " niño soñador" "optimista ingenuo" "cabeza hueca" o "Tarzán". Eso sin mencionar de que será mejor tratar de razonar con ella cuando se enfade. Admítelo, tú tienes las de ganar con esto…

-Aguarda un minuto- lo interrumpió Arnold – Por qué será más fácil de hablar con Helga, según tú, más ahora que antes?-

- Jajajaja Galán, eres un incorregible con las chicas, pero te falta pensar como ellas. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que cuando están con su chico se portan "bien" por no decir sumisas con sus novios y agradables con la gente que los rodea? Eso le pasará a Helga G Pataki si está enamorada-

Arnold estaba en ese momento tomando un mordisco de galleta en ese momento y empezó a atragantarse tosiendo ruidosamente, escupiendo a la gente que pasaba por allí. Gerald lo ayudó a despejar sus pulmones con un golpazo de campeonato.

-¿enamorada? ¿Helga enamorada?- las palabras lo hacían sentirse cada vez más sorprendido - Es imposible, ella es tan gruñona, poco femenina, a veces egocéntrica…- Gerald empezó a hacer unas señas raras de manera desesperada apuntando a algo que estaba delante de él o en este caso, a espaldas de .Arnold

-¡¿Qué más ibas a decir renacuajo?- Una mano firme pero muy delicada a la vez lo levantó de su silleta de un tirón y puso a Arnold en frente de ella. Él solo reconoció un peculiar perfume antes de recibir una bofetada en pleno rostro.

- ¡Así que poco femenina, egocéntrica, malhumorada e ibas a agregar algo más Arnoldo!- Helga se sentía fatal, pero en ese instante era incapaz de sucumbir al llanto. De verdad estaba molesta, más furiosa que nunca.

-!qué más dices a mis espaldas niño de la jungla eh!- lo zarandeó furiosamente y eso que él la sobrepasaba en altura.- Eres un hipócrita, eres un falso, Arnold.¿ Primero ayudas a la gente y luego comentas a su espaldas?. Ésta vez no te la voy a perdonar ¿me entiendes? ¡NUNCA!-

Salió de la cafetería echa un huracán y Pheobe la siguió, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada reprochadora a Arnold.

HELGA POV

Me sentí herida, humillada, como si cogieran a mi corazón igual que una pedazo de papel al hicieran una bola y arrojaran lejos. Eso SÍ era sentirse mal…

-¡Hel espera!- igual que hace 2 días Pheobe estaba corriendo atrás de mí suplicándome que parara, pero esta vez no quería detenerme. Quería irme lejos y rápido. Quería tomar el primer tren que pasara e irme de la ciudad lo más rápido posible. Sabía que era una idea descabellada ,así que solo opté por acelerar y perderme tras una esquina que conducía al gimnasio y allí me oculté. Pheobe pasó de largo. Escondida por unos sacos de balones de baloncesto comencé a llorar amargamente. Hace un momento que estaba feliz porque pensaba que aquel camarón con pelos me estaba haciendo caso por una vez en su vida. Me salí de la tangente, olvidé mi plan original. "Olvidar" era una palabra muy fácil de decir, pero es muy difícil de cumplir.

En eso estaba cuando de repente una sombra surgió y se proyectó en la pared

-¿Helga? ¿Eres tú?-

- Lárgate- La verdad es que eso iba dirigido a quien quiera que fuera, me traía sin cuidado si era maestro o estudiante. Y sin embargo no le importo que lo insultara. Me tomó por la espalda y me levantó. Cuando limpié mis ojos y volví a ver claramente me topé con unos ojos verdes. Pero no era Arnold: era Zach y no me importó nada que estuviera allí, lo cual era muy raro en mí. Él me dirigió una mirada que yo le devolví a manera de abrazo. Me sentía tan mal en ese momento que eso era lo único que necesitaba: un abrazo. Él tan solo me sostuvo entre sus brazos y yo agradecida me quedé allí esperando a que aquella pesadilla se desvaneciera. En ese momento me sentí muy bien y muy agradecida por la ayuda que Zach me estaba prestando. Tal vez… este chico podría ayudarme a superar todo ese infierno en el que había caído.

-¿Zach?- dije con voz ahogada

-mmm.. –

-¿Puedes llevarme con alguien a quien necesito ver ahora mismo?- Sin esperar a que me respondiera le di una tarjeta de presentación que tenía en mi billetera desde los 9 años. Él la leyó sonrió y me dijo

-Claro, enseguida te llevo para allá-

Arnold POV

Rayos, esta vez si había arruinado todo. Nunca había insultado a nadie en mi vida ni de espaldas ni de frente. Nunca debí haberle dicho eso a Helga, me sentía infinitamente culpable.

Gerald tiene razón, soy un lento con respecto a estos temas, en vez de salir corriendo atrás de ella, me quedé parado como un bobo esperando a quien sabe qué cosa apareciera y me ayudara en ese momento de extrema necesidad.

-Arnold, ahora si la regaste hermano.- musitó Gerald con voz queda, mientras contemplaba la entrada de la cafetería con espanto- Helga no te va a dejar en paz nunca, después de esto.

Me levanté ignorando las palabras de Gerald y las miradas reprochadoras de todos. Salí de la cafetería a buscar a Helga, tal vez si le suplicaba que me perdonara con toda mi alma lo haría, aunque no del todo, pero era mejor a ser torturado toda una vida. ¿o tal vez solo era para quedar bien con ella? Ni yo mismo sabía responder a esas preguntas.

Doblé una esquina con apremio esperando encontrar a Helga y efectivamente la encontré.

Pero estaba abrazada a ese chico que había salido corriendo atrás de ella. Él se hallaba concentrado en consolarla dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras ella sollozaba en su hombro.

a mi cabeza vinieron de golpe todos los comentarios de Gerald

_¿Helga enamorada?..._

___ son sumisas con sus novios,..._

_ definitivamente no entiendes a las chicas... _

_ porque son sumisas con sus novios..._

_ va a dejarte en paz Arnold..._

___ son sumisas con sus novios,..._

_Helga te ha hecho la vida imposible_...

___será sumisa con sus novio..._

_ tú tienes las de ganar con esto..._

_ son sumisas con sus novios,..._

Por algún motivo la frase Son sumisas con sus novios o sus derivados no se me iban de la cabeza y sentí que un odio puro empezaba a cruzarme, literalmente, el corazón.

En ese instante la bilis se me subió a la garganta, ahora yo estaba molesto y mucho. Decidí que hacía un mal tercio con ese par de tórtolos y me retiré corriendo, pero sin evitar sentir las ganas de volver y pegar a ese idiota. No me gusta que se aprovechen del momento de necesidad de las demás personas para acercarse a ellas y hacer lo que se les venga en gana con ellas.

No iba a dejar que ese imbécil se aprovechara de Helga o siquiera que se le acercara para hacer de las suyas.

* * *

Jajajaja al fi tuve una buena idea para este capítulo , tardé añooos pero por fin lo tengo aquí con cariño para todos ustedes

Gracias por dejarme reviews los amooo pronto salgo a vacaciones y me voy a dedicar de lleno a esto jejeje


	6. Aclarando la mente

Helga POV

El camino hasta mi destino se hizo eterno, me sentía muy mal. Pero tal vez Zach podría ayudarme. Él me inspiraba una confianza muy grande, una que ni siquiera había alcanzado con mi madre, o con mi hermana (¿alguna vez precisé de esa confianza? No, nunca) ni siquiera Phoebe me había inspirado esa seguridad en tan poco tiempo de conocerla. Este Zach era diferente.

Ninguno de los dos había abierto la boca desde que subimos en el autobús, salvo para pagar el pasaje, claro. Éramos como peces en una pecera, mudos y aparentemente relajados y despreocupados.

Mentira, la verdad sí me sentía fatal y solo quería guardar silencio. En mi ser sentía que todas las cosas que había hecho, dicho, o logrado antes giraban en torno a Arnold y era la verdad. Ni siquiera mi identidad como persona quedaba exenta en ese plano. Me vestía rosa por él, me inspiraba por él, había hecho cosas buenas por él. ¿Qué quedaba si quitaba a Arnold del mapa? Solo un vacío que me hacía sentir incompleta y sin identidad. Eso había sido definitivamente llegar muy lejos con esta obsesión. Había llegado la hora de pedir ayuda.

-Oye Helga-

¡Crac! El silencio se había roto al fin, rompiendo mi burbuja de pensamientos consigo. No tenía ganas de hablar, la verdad

-mmmm-

- quería preguntarte algo-

-Si lo que vas a preguntar es lo que creo que vas a preguntar, entonces será mejor que cierres el pico Zach- mi voz era endeble, pero se notaba que tenía un humor de a perros.

- No Helga- su cara esbozó una sonrisa- ¿Desde cuando conoces a la Dra. Bliss?

- ¡Qué!- me exalté de pronto- Vaya amigo, qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿También conoces a la doctora?

-Bueno, sí,- admitió Zach- ella fue mi psicóloga en la escuela primaria, una vez me dijo que tenía problemas de carácter. Yo no creo que hacía mucho , pero había una niña que me encantaba y me la pasaba molestándola todo el día.- empalidecí, era como mi historia pero en una versión masculina.- La "doc" me ayudó a superarlo y a entender que en la vida uno no siempre gana, y… que hay muchos peces en el mar.-

Tragué saliva y me esforcé por contestar a su anterior pregunta aunque tenía la cabeza metida en otro lado. ¿Qué me diría la doctora a mí si yo ya era un caso perdido?. Me esforcé en concentrarme en Zach.

-Yo en cambio conocí a la doctora Bliss en 4 grado, por problemas iguales de conducta.- le sonreí- Me dijo que tenía que desahogarme con algo, cualquier cosa que no fuera Brainy, ya que cada vez que lo veía le daba un puñetazo.-

Ok, esa era la verdad a medias, pero la verdad al fin y al cabo. Sí me habían llevado ahí por golpear a Brainy, aunque con otro motivo más poderoso de fondo.

-Ahhh- contestó Zach, como adivinando que lo que le decía no era del todo cierto.

En ese instante el autobús se detuvo de nuevo y esta vez era nuestra parada.

Subimos al consultorio de la doctora, por suerte estaba libre de pacientes.

Apenas entré, la Doctora se me acercó con una sonrisa enorme y su mirada me auguró promesas de que todo iba a estar bien. Después de todo, ella es una profesional.

-¡Helga! Tanto tiempo sin verte ¿cómo estás? Luces muy bien cielo. Ah, y veo que traes a un amigo querida. Uno especial supongo ¿no?-

Zach enrojeció de la vergüenza, yo le mire y me reí entre dientes. Era una situación divertida y embarazosa.

-Hola doctora jejeje por lo visto usted no se acuerda de mí…- murmuró con una mano en su cuello.

-¿De verdad nos conocemos?-

-Sí, soy Zachary, me atendió cuando vivía en Nueva York-

- Dios santo ¿Zach?- la doctora estaba pasmada. Es que al parecer ese muchachito problemático era tan diferente y tan pequeño… o al menos eso fue lo que presentí.

-Vaya Zach, ¡Pero si estás enorme y muy guapo!-

-Jejeje gracias doc. Todos me dicen eso ahora. –

- Y no es para tanto- La doctora revisó en sus papeles- Pero…- volvió a revisar la carpeta una vez más- No tienen cita para hoy. Ninguno de los dos.-

-De eso era de lo que quería hablar doctora- Dije con apremio- Es que necesito hablar con usted ahora, de algo sumamente importante.-

Zach se había retirado al hall silenciosamente y estaba muy agradecida por ello, ya que demostraba no ser curioso ni metiche, no le interesaba lo que tenía que hablar con la doctora y eso era tranquilizador.

-Bueno Helga, entonces si es tan importante, empieza.-

Le conté todo lo que me había pasado en ese pequeño lapso de tres días. Mis lagrimas necias, mi cambio de apariencia, mi pacto, ese que me era imposible cumplir, mi pelea con... ese idiota, y todas esas cosas . No pude evitar llorar de nuevo al acordarme. La doctora me dejó desahogarme durante un largo rato y cuando por fin paré, tuvo su diagnóstico para mí:

-Helga, sabes que las decepciones amorosas son todo un reto ¿no?-

-Sí me lo suponía- respondí hipando un poco.

-Tal vez Arnold no lo hizo con esa mala intención. Me parece que tengo que felicitarte por venir y admitir que necesitabas ayuda y también por ponerte esa meta de cambiar por tu bien.- me sonrió- Solo hace falta de tu parte una determinación un poco más fuerte.

- Pero doctora ¿ que tengo que hacer?. Quiero mucho a Arnold, pero ahora también lo repudió con todo mi ser y le guardo rencor por la pelea y por lo de Lila. Siento que me han defraudado y me han roto mi burbuja de felicidad. Ahora, ¿quién soy? Ya no estoy tan segura de quien soy realmente.-

- Tú, como todos nosotros, tienes tu propia personalidad Helga y nadie tiene el derecho a borrarte la sonrisa del rostro ¿entiendes? Debes tratar de hallar un conducto para evadir. No OLVIDAR Helga. OLVIDAR y EVADIR son dos cosas muy distintas. No puedes mudarte de ciudad para no verlo, pero puedes verlo y minimizar a tu corazón viendo en él que no hay solo virtudes , sino también defectos. Como en cada uno de nosotros-

Ella tenía razón, siempre me esforcé en ver lo bueno que era Arnold. Me esforcé tanto que encontraba puras virtudes y ningún defecto. Esta ocasión me propiciaba la oportunidad de ver sus defectos. Era un ser humano cualquiera; igual a todo el mundo.

-Gracias Doctora Bliss- Me levanté y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas igual que cuando tenía nueve- Le haré llegar la paga doc, no se preocupe por ello.-

-Tranquila Helga. No me debes nada.- sonrió la doctora.- Al fin y al cabo nos quedó una sesión sin terminar ¿recuerdas?.

Sí, tenía toda la razón. Cuando el cabeza de balón se fue, tuve que volver con la doctora. El último día de terapia no fui porque tenía gripe y la pospusimos. Después creo que me olvidé de esa sesión. Caminé alegremente a la salida esperando encontrar de nuevo un mundo normal; igual a como estaba el mío hace tres días. Con sus altibajos, pero mundo, al fin y al cabo.

-Espera Helga-

-¿Que pasa doc?-

-Me parece que me olvidé de mencionarte algo importante. Siempre es bueno confiar en otra gente… Y tengo la sensación de que Zach es justo el amigo que necesitas para abrirte camino en esto. Adiós Helga-

Carraspeó un poco y se dio media vuelta, yo solo salí y dejé cerrando la puerta muy despacio. En el hall me estaba esperando Zach sentado en una butaca, leyendo una revista de comics. Apenas me vio, alzó la mirada y fue hacia mí.

-¿Y?- preguntó

-Que de que-

-Pues que tal te fue Helga- formuló con una sonrisa socarrona que denotaba que se divertía con mi falta de entendimiento.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Le contesté lo más resumido que pude.

-La doctora me dijo que no todo en esta vida se puede olvidar del todo, pero si se puede evadir hasta cierto punto y que uno no siempre consigue lo que quiere, por más que lo desee con toda el alma. Una debe superarse y seguir pensando en un futuro porque cada uno es único en este planeta y no tenemos derecho a que nada o nadie nos borre la sonrisa del rostro.-

-Wuau- estaba impresionado - Se nota que saliste con las fuerzas renovadas de ahí Helga.-

-Sí, chico de ciudad, me siento fresca, nueva y con ganas de conquistar el mundo.- dije con ironía pero con una nota divertida en la voz, lo cual denotaba que me sentía muy bien y con mi mundo en orden de nuevo. Al parecer Zach entendió el mensaje porque también se reía conmigo. Tomamos el autobús directo al cole, de seguro la gente empezaba a pensar que me había ido a saltar de un puente o a hacer alguna otra idiotez.

Arnold POV

-Phoebe, ¿estás segura de que no has visto a Helga en ningún lado?-

- No Arnold- la oriental parecía estar muy enojada conmigo.- Parece que se fue del campus intentando estar sola por un instante.- Se dio la vuelta y murmuró tan bajo para que no la oyera un maestro, pero lo suficientemente alto para yo la escuchara claramente:

-Si me hubieran hecho lo mismo, yo probablemente te habría caído a golpes, Arnold. Se nota que Helga te tiene en alta estima para no hacer eso contigo.- Y se alejó meneando su melena negra, dejándome con la última frase en la mente

"Helga te tiene en alta estima para no hacer eso contigo."

"Demonios ¿y que tal si lo que Helga me dijo no fue el "calor del momento"? Habría cometido una estupidez enorme al decirle todas esas cosas, porque si esta enamorada de mí puede que haya ido a hacer lo que las chicas cuando están deprimidas, alguna estupidez...

O por dios eso no.

Si algo le pasa a Helga la culpa será mía y solo mía"

En ese instante estaba preparado para echar a correr cuando un grito me desconcertó.

-¡HELGA!- escuché a Phoebe gritar en el patio, nunca me había sentido tan aliviado de oír a alguien gritar. Me volví sobre mis pasos y miré por la ventana. En efecto: Helga estaba ahí siendo abrazada firmemente por Phoebe. Me sentí tal aliviado en ese momento, aunque no duró mucho...

-¡Otra vez ese imbécil!-

-Hey hermano, al fin te encuentro- Gerald se apareción en el marco de la puerta -¿Porqué esa cara de asesino?- volteó a ver al punto al que yo estaba viendo firmemente reconociendo a Helga a Phoebe y al idiota que esa mañana había abrazado a Helga.

-Ohh, ya veo- Gerald compuso una sonrisita de burla-¿Entonces Helga ya no te parece tan horripilante como antes Arnold?-

-Largate Gerald- murmuré apretando los puños y los dientes

-Tranquilo casanova- Se disculpó- Pero no entiendo porque estás tan enojado. De todos modos Helga ya apareció y tu tienes un ánimo de a perros, y ni siquiera se el porqué. No te arruines el día Arnold.-

-¡Ese es uno que nisiquiera la conoce! De seguro quiere aprovecharse de ella y..y...y-

-Ya estás paranoico Arnold, de seguro solo es un amigo de Helga-

-Y los cerdos vuelan Gerald. Helga nunca a tenido un amigo hombre tan rápido.-

-¿Ni siquiera tú?-

-Ni siquiera... ¿qué?- puse cara de tonto

-Ni siquiera tú Arnold. Ya sabes: aparte de Phoebs fuiste el único al que Helga no parecía caerle mal en el kínder-

-¿De veras?-

-Pero luego cambió. Y contigo fue más drástica- me expuso Gerald- siempre pensé que Helga estaría enamorada de tí desde entonces, pero como nunca te a mostrado la señal más mínima de afecto...

Pensé en lo de industrias futuro, la gorra... No, mucha coincidencia.

-Bueno, sea como sea. Ya está aquí y es algo menos de que preocuparse.- Dijo Gerald perezosamente recostado en una silla.

-Tengo que ir a... ya sabes... disculparme por todo.-

-Ve Arnold, solo espero que no te golpee.-

-¡Gerald!-

-Ja, es broma Arnold. Pero por si acaso cierra los ojos al terminar.- y esa parte no parecía ningún chiste

-Lo que tú digas- hice un ademán de despedida y me fui escaleras abajo

Sentía que estaba a punto de enfrentarme a un ejército enemigo en un campo minado, pero aún así...

Ansiaba encontrame con él.

* * *

Ja al fin acabé este capítulo y ojalá les haya gustado. Es obvio que la inspiración para mí es un problema jejeje pero gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos. En esta parte vemos que Arnold al fin toma en cuenta TODO lo que vivió con Helga.

Necesito su opinión: cómo visualizan mejor esta historia, en la edad que tienen ahora o en unos jóvenes de más edad, 15 años por ejemplo, porque me parece que esto está más maduro que sobrellevarlo a los 12. Háganmelo saber chics necesito su consejo :)

Gracias a

**danfrijol, mimi-serenety, rickhunter17, isabel20, letifiesta, Raq's, carol, raqhu y JhungYuki**

**Los adorooo Grax :D  
**


	7. Aclaraciones, malentendidos y planes

**Los personajes no me pertenen le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y a nickelodeon, pro si se les ocurre cojer a alguno de mis personajes inventado algún día no me opongo :D **

* * *

Helga POV

-Ya Phoebs, deja de apretarme tanto, ¡se me van a salir los órganos hermana!-

-Ups Helga, cuanto lo siento-

-Sí yo también lo siento… Uff, Phoebe tienes manos de oso-

-Jijiji- mi mejor amiga se reía entre dientes del somero abrazo que me había dado- lo siento Hel. Por la cabeza se me pasó que habías ido a cometer alguna idiotez…-

-No te preocupes por eso, o tal vez sí- respondí con una sonrisa sombría- ¿quién te garantiza que no soy el fantasma de quien fue tu mejor amiga? Buuuuuuuuu- dije imitando pobremente al sonido de un fantasma. Luego me reí de la expresión enfadada de Phoebe

-No es gracioso-

-Sí ya sé- respondí un poco apenada

-Ejem- Zach carraspeó un poco como tratando de hacer que recordara su presencia y me reí de pronto al recordar que no estaba sola.

-Perdón Phoebe- sonreí al presentarles- Éste es mi amigo Zach, me acompañó a ver a la D-R-B –murmuré despacito porque ninguna persona tenía que enterarse que iba con una psicóloga. Yo, Helga G Pataki, la más ruda del colegio iba a ver a una psicóloga. No me lo hubiera perdonado nadie.

-Hola ¿que tal Phoebe?- dijo Zach con una sonrisa resplandeciente mientras saludaba con Phoebe

- Hola Zach- Phoebe estaba igual de sonriente- Gracias por acompañar a Helga a ver a la DRB

-¿DRB?- preguntó confundido

-Doctora Bliss- murmuró Phoebe casi susurrando

-Ahhh, ya veo- y ambos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. Al parecer no iba a tener que lidiar con celos por amistad. Al menos eso era en sí un alivio.

-¡Hey Helga!-

¡Ay no!, sabía que tenía que lidiar con esto ¡Pero no tenía que ser tan pronto!

-Mmmhh-

El melenudo se me acercó con voz culpable y unos ojos enormes de profundo arrepentimiento.

-Solo te quería pedir perdón por lo de… tú sabes- se notaba que estaba muy nervioso , o aterrado, y no era capaz de mirarme a la cara. Cuando abrí mi boca ,él cerró los ojos de forma abrupta, tal vez pensando que iba a golpearlo. Se puso a mascullar entre dientes

Era una gran oportunidad de demostrarle lo madura y comprensiva que podía ser.

-Tranquilo Arnold. Te perdono-

- Sólo que no sea muy fuerte por favor.-

Vaya, al parecer sí estaba aterrado de mí el pobre chico. Un poco abrumada y con ganas de darle una pisa por creerme tan monstruo, le repetí.

-Dije que te perdonaba Arnoldo.- me estaba poniendo enojada de nuevo- Y no me obligues a repetirlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué?- Sus ojos estaban como platos -¿Es en serio?-

-Nunca he estado tan seria en toda mi vida Arnold- y lo miré fríamente – Ya me di cuenta que no eres tan maravilloso como creía.-

-¿Maravilloso?- de repente estaba muy sonriente y mirando al espacio y estaba ¿ruborizado?

-¡No me malentiendas, melenudo!- Yo estaba con una expresión de culpabilidad. Me hubiera gustado ser uno de esos rebobinadores para medir el impacto de mis palabras y no haberlas dicho nunca. Había dicho lo que pensaba. Mi cursi labia me estaba traicionando.

-Lo que quiero decir es que yo pensaba que eras bueno, normal y comprensivo como pocos. Pero acabo de darme cuenta de que también eres superficial y no pocas veces te has dejado guiar por las apariencias.- le estaba dando un consejo y esperaba que lo escuchara. –Adiós Arnold. Phoebs , Zach, vamos con el director, tengo que entregarle el justificante.

Acto seguido me di la vuelta y me alejé caminando con mis dos amigos. Por fortuna la doctora me había dado un papelito que me justificaba las horas de falta, al fin y al cabo, las sesiones que tomé eran parte del control del bienestar emocional de los estudiantes, me merecía el perdón.

Arnold POV

-¡Hey Helga!-

Tengo que admitir que estaba muerto de miedo, pero me moría por ir hacia allá, disculparme con Helga y de paso pegarle un puñetazo al pelmazo ese. Llegué hacia donde estaba ella y se dio la vuelta

-Mmmhh- murmuró ella. No fui capaz de mirarle a los ojos , me sentía muy culpable y me daba un no se qué mirarla de frente. Era como mirar directamente a una luz muy brillante.

-Solo te quería pedir perdón por lo de… tú sabes- mascullé bajito y me preparé para lo peor. Al principio pensé en correr, pero mis piernas estaban como muertas y ni siquiera me moví del sitio. Solo cerré los ojos y me puse a mascullar tonterías.

-Tranquilo Arnold. Te perdono-

- Sólo que no sea muy fuerte por favor.- estaba tan absorto que ni había oído a Helga, aún me preparaba para la sarta de gritos o el golpazo, pero quería pagar por haberla herido tanto, era mi deber. Cuando me di cuenta que el golpe de gracia no venía, abrí los ojos y puse más atención.

-Dije que te perdonaba Arnoldo.-

-¿Qué?- Estaba tanto aliviado, como anonadado . No me lo podía creer -¿Es en serio?-

-Nunca he estado tan seria en toda mi vida - me dirigió una mirada tan helada que me afectó más que si me hubiera golpeado y me dolió en el alma– Ya me di cuenta que no eres tan maravilloso como creía.-

-¿Maravilloso?-

Qué torpe, me había empezado a poner rojo y tenía esa sonrisa de tonto. La última vez que me había sentido así fue cuando le pedí a Lila que fuese mi novia. Uff, sí que hacía calor a mi alrededor.

-¡No me malentiendas, melenudo!- Helga estaba un poco histérica, bueno, ella cuando NO está histérica. Era como si hubiera dicho algo que no hubiera querido decir ¿O me estaba equivocando?

-Lo que quiero decir es que yo pensaba que eras bueno, normal y comprensivo como pocos. Pero acabo de darme cuenta de que también eres superficial y no pocas veces te has dejado guiar por las apariencias.-

Paff, mi sueño de la noche anterior me dijo lo mismo. ¿de verdad era tan superficial? ¿Solo me fijaba en los rostros bonitos? Bueno, es decir no puedo evitar actuar como un tonto frente alguna chica bonita, y eso no es culpa mía, sino de las hormonas, como se suele decir.

–Adiós Arnold. Phoebs , Zach, vamos con el director, tengo que entregarle el justificante.

Y se alejó dándome la espalda y volviendo hacia mí su perfume floral, ese que siempre había usado desde que yo tengo memoria. Aspiré hondo y una profunda desesperanza me invadió. Solo la visualicé una vez más y reparé en que el idiota que la acompañaba se llamaba Zachary. Antes de irse me dirigió una mirada reprochadora y yo le dirigí una mirada del odio más puro que puede existir. En eso Lila se me acercó.

-Arnold ¿estás bien?-

-Sí Lila, estoy mejor que nunca- Aunque sentía como si me hubiera atropellado un tráiler en ese instante.

-Entonces vamos Arnold, tenemos la última hora –

-Sí Lila- Mi voz era monótona, y seguí a mi novia como un robot programado en automático. El desprecio de Helga nunca me había dolido tanto y eso que estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de cosas.

Entramos al aula y reparé en que compartíamos la última hora con Helga y Phoebe. "Genial" dijo de muy mala gana una voz interna." Ahora a aguantar a Helga la última hora , no puede pasarme nada mejor "

-Señorita Swayner , señor Shortman. Qué bueno que quieran acompañarnos.- El profesor Meyer estaba muy enojado con nosotros, habíamos sido los últimos en entrar al aula.

-Perdónenos señor Meyer. Hubo un pequeño "retraso"- Y mientras decía esto miré a Helga. Por mí mejor si se daba cuenta, pero no lo hizo porque tenía la cabeza sumergida en una revista de lucha libre.

La clase siguió normal, o casi, porque no podía quitarle a Helga la vista de encima. Gracias a ello no pude definir quien era exactamente Emily Bronté y el señor Meyer me puso un cinco. Estaba muy enfadado con Helga e irónicamente era la primera vez que no me hacía nada que valiera la pena para estar enojado. En eso estaba cuando la campana sonó.

-Bueno muchachos, ha sido un día de lo más productivo, pasen bien y que tengan un buen fin de semana.-

Todos se levantaron de forma loca y precipitada al sonido de la campana. Algunos, como Harold, se esfumaron sin siquiera dar señales de que los vieran, auténtica magia. Siempre me pregunté porque el colegio les resultaba tan aborrecible.

-Arnold, iré a casa de Nadine para acabar un proyecto. Te veo al rato amor.- Lila se despidió con un piquito y se alejó.

-Bien Lila, nos vemos luego- dije como distraído. Pero no iba tan distraído como para escuchar cierta conversación…

-Entonces ¿Vas Helga? La película va a estar genial y dicen que tiene buenos efectos especiales. - Ese tipo Zach estaba invitando a Helga a salir, menudo tonto. Menos mal que Helga no es de las que van así como así a las citas, porque su carácter no le da para…

-¡Claro!- exclamó Helga- Tiene buena trama y parece para morir de un susto. Sí me dan ganas de ir…

"¡Diablos!" pensé." ¿Qué Helga no acepta citas? Se nota que está desesperada."

" Y me alejé por el pasillo ideando una estratagema. Para no dejar que el niño ese se aprovechara de ella.

Helga POV tres minutos atrás

-Chicas ¿Qué van a hacer este sábado?- Zach nos alcanzó en el pasillo al salir de clases, es que él es un año adelantado y no compartimos ninguna materia. Pero irónicamente tenía nuestra misma edad "genio" musité. Aunque parece mayor en el aspecto físico.

-Mmmm, lo de siempre: comer comida chatarra y mirar la lucha libre.- contesté, esa era mi tradición de el sábado por la noche

-¿ Y tú Phoebs?-

-Pensaba estudiar para ese examen de Lengua. Ya saben, mejor temprano que tarde.- Phoebe era muy obsesiva con eso de la anticipación.

-Les propongo algo mejor.-

-Dilo don "New York"-

-Vamos al auto cinema, me han dicho que por aquí hay uno, estrenan una película y no me la quiero perder- dijo Zach haciendo caso omiso de mis comentarios.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunté

-"El gemelo maligno cinco" –

-Me encanta la idea- dijo Phoebe – Me apetece pasar un buen susto jejeje.

-Entonces nos vemos en casa de Helga mañana a las seis de la tarde- Dijo Zach

-¡Hey!- espeté divertida- ¿quién te dio permiso de usar MI casa?

- Jajajajaja, es que eso te obliga a venir Helga.-

-Tan logístico como siempre ¿no Einstein?-

-Obviamente.- Dijo Zach con ese tonito de suficiencia.

-Ups, olvidé que tengo que ir con mi abuela chicos. Tengo que ir volando a mi casa.- Phoebe miró su reloj y se despidió de nosotros precipitadamente, no sin antes prometer que iría mañana.

-Entonces ¿Vas Helga? La película va a estar genial y dicen que tiene buenos efectos especiales. –

-¡Claro! Tiene buena trama y parece para morir de un susto. Sí me dan ganas de ir. Te doy la dirección de mi casa para que pases por Phoebe y por mí mañana a las seis en punto. Pero tu sabes… El que invita paga los dulces jajajaja-

-Claro jejeje- en eso un sonó un claxon afuera y Zach se despidió.

-Mañana a las seis-

-Si no llegas te mato- dije mientras me despedía con una mano

Todo estaba saliéndome genial. Mañana vería una buena película de miedo con mis dos amigos en el auto cinema. De paso me distraía tal como lo recetó el doctor.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

Jajajajaja, le puse la nota de suspenso, o eso creo;) gracias por su apoyo en lo del cambio de edad, hasta yo ya me convencí del todo jejeje Gracias a todos ustedes chicos, sus consejos y buenos deseos

Juliex19: Gracias por añadirme en tu lista de autores favoritos sister jejejeje me siento alagadisisisisisisima

rickhunter17: Bueno no es exactamente la tercera guerra mundial, pero ojalá te haya gustado y gracias por seguirme en esto desde el comienzo ¡GRACIAS!

SunshineofFunshine: Thanks you girl ¡Youre my first visit from Indonesia!

raqhu: De que sufrirá, sufrirá, de eso no te preocupes jejejeje

ashira23: Gracias amigaa :D

JhungYuki: Apoyo tu moción ¡Las hormonas harán que esto tenga situaciones divertidas! jejejeje Ese lado cursi de Helga todos lo tenemos dentro, a mi parecer :) ya no sea en el amor, pero todos queremos ayudar a nuestros seres queridos. Un abrazo, me encanta que te guste mi fic. Gracias por el comentario largo y lleno de muy buenas sugerencias.

danfrijol: Gracias chico por tus buenos ánimos y tu impaciencia por leer jejeje prometo no defraudarte.

letifiesta: Gracias por seguir toooodo el trayecto de mi historia chica

mari3304: Adivinas mi mente, ¡ese es prácticamente mi objetivo! jejeje gracias por tus comentarios. Me gustan los tuyos porque son largos y me encanta leerlos. Gracias ¿Has pensado en hacer alguna historia de Hey Arnold? Deberías, escribes muy bien. cuidate

ashira23: Gracias Ashira por tus buenos ánimos :D

KAORU OTTORY: Hiciste mi ego se eleve un metro sobre mí jajaja :D. Es la primera vez que alguien que no conozco me felicita por mi forma de redacción. Me alegra que te guste, comentarios como este me dan ganas de actualizar cada vez más seguido besos.

isabel20: gracias chica. gracias por tus comentarios y tus buenos deseos

**Grax a todooooooos :D**


	8. ¡Claro que tengo novio!

Tardé bastamte en actualizar y si hay alguien que quiera matarme, le comprendo perfectamente, jjeje, pero aqui está el octavo capítulo, espero que les guste chicos

Como siempre, el protocolo, "Arnold no me pertenece y he hecho esto sin fines de lucro" Pero si quieren usarlo ¡No me opongo! ;)

* * *

**Phoebe POV**

De camino a casa de Helga al día siguiente

Mientras iba a casa de Helga, fui pensando en los acontecimientos más recientes y en lo suertuda que había sido yo ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese chico no hubiera llegado? Hubiera sido el acabose.

Gracias a dios me liberé de la preocupación ¡Gracias a dios a Helga no le pasó nada! Me hubiera infartado en ese instante. Para ser franca: pensé que Helga iba a cometer alguna idiotez como saltar de un puente o tomar veneno ¡Soy una tonta! Ahora me siento muy bien por ella y me alegro que no haya hecho nada estúpido y sobre todo me alegro de que haya encontrado al fin un amigo. Algo en mí me dice que este chico va a poner nuestros mundos de cabeza, el de Helga en especial.

Cuando al fin llegué a su casa, ella me estaba esperando en las gradas. Eso era normal sí, pero lo que no me resultó tan normal fue el sentir cosquillas en mi cuello. Una sensación no muy agradable.

-Hola hermana- me saludó ella. Ignoré mi sensación por un instante. Se veía que estaba de maravilla, tanto exterior como interiormente.

-Hola Hel- le dije -¿Lista para pasar un buen rato de miedo?-

-¿Acaso YO tengo apariencia de asustarme fácil?- dijo mientras se envaraba. Solté una risita. Helga nunca iba a cambiar, de eso estaba segura.

-¿Y Zach ya llega?-

-Aún falta un poco para las seis Phoebs- Dijo mientras miraba su reloj- ¿No quieres entrar mientras tanto?-

- Claro Hel- y pasé a su casa, pero mientras traspasaba el umbral no pude evitar sentir de nuevo esas cosquillas y que alguien nos estaba observando desde lejos.

"No seas ridícula" me dije "¿Quién quisiera espiarnos?"

**Helga POV**

Cuando Phoebs cruzó e umbral de la puerta vi que tenía una expresión un poco rara en el rostro. Y no dejaba de verse por encima del hombro. Ella nunca actúa tan raro.

-Phoebs ¿Te sientes bien?- Le pregunté un poco preocupada

-Sí Hel. Solo que… Oye ¿alguna vez has sentido que te observan?- me preguntó intrigada

-¿ como si alguien invisible te estuviera espiando a ti y tus acciones? –

-Bueno, no me refiero exactamente a Dios Helga- expuso- Alguien material, de carne y hueso. Acabo de sentir eso.-

-¡No seas ridícula Phoebe!- Aunque yo también me estaba asustando un poco. Justo en ese instante afuera sonó un claxon y nos relajó a las dos.

-¡Espera Hel!- Me gritó Phoebe desde adentro- ¿recuerdas el abrigo que olvidé? ¡Lo necesito!-

-Está en mi closet justo a lado de la caja de libritos rosa- grité

-Hola Hel.- Me saludó una voz familiar desde dentro del auto

-Hola Zach- Y al verlo pensé que se veía muy bien con esa camisa blanca, esas gafas, y el pelo alborotado. Eso y el estar acomodado en ese auto de campeonato lo hacían verse muy atractivo. Pero no me malentiendan, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Una reconoce cuando alguien se ve bien ¿no?.

-¿Vamos al autocinema o a que conquistes chicas Zach?- dije cuando me metí en el auto con una sonrisa de burla.

-Jajajajaja. A mí también me da gusto verte.- Zach se partía de risa en el asiento del conductor.- A propósito ¿Vas a ver la película o a flechar corazones Helga?- preguntó el aludido

-¡Hey! Usar la misma broma dos veces se considera robo, amigo. Pero te perdono si pagas los dulces… - me puse en señal de enfadada a modo de broma

-Bien, bien. Tú ganas Helga. Pago los dulces- esbozó una sonrisa- ¿Y Phoebe?-

-A buscar un sueter- respondí

-Lamento tardar chicos, ¿Sabes cuantas cajas de libros del mismo color hay en tu closet Helga?

-Nu sé Phoebs.- dije poniendo cara de inocente.- Además son mis libretas recién compradas. No te metas con las pobrecitas…

-Bueno pues ¡Al cine!- Dijo Zach mientras arrancaba su auto

-¡Siiiiiii!- gritamos Phoebe y yo al unísono

**Arnold POV**

-Por favor Gerald…-

-No.-

-Por favoooooor…-

-Ni hablar.-

-Esque tal vez esté en peligro-

-¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas por Helga G Pataki?-

- Desde que por mi culpa corre a salvarse con la primera persona que ve. Y eso no es bueno Gerald. Podría pasarle cualquier cosa.- pensé en las cosas horrorosas, secuestro, robo, forcejeos,- ¡Por favor Gerald!-

-¡Está bien Arnold!.- pero seguía con mala cara – si tanto quieres que la espiemos, lo haremos. Pero te recuerdo que si te descubre se distanciará más de ti.

-Gerald- me sentía avergonzado y enojado- A mí no me gusta Helga.-

-Pues la estas celando como si ella fuera tu novia.-

-Mira… lo único que yo quiero es que no le pase nada. ¿Tú harías lo mismo por una de tus amigas, no?-

-Tal vez por Phoebe, pero solo por ella, porque me suicidaría si le pasa algo. Tendría que ser una amiga MUY especial Arnold.-

-Vamos, ayúdame. Te daré un disco de mi colección de jazz.-

-¿el que yo quiera?- compuso su sonrisa de negociador. Tragué saliva de manera compulsiva. Amaba esos discos.

-El que a ti más te guste.-

-Es un trato.- Gerald me tendió la mano e hicimos nuestro saludo- Pero si Helga nos descubre, tú me pagas el hospital

-Es un trato.-

Antes de salir de casa nos llevamos algunos objetos que tenía en el clóset hacia ya bastante tiempo; en otras palabras: me llevé los cinturones de espía que usamos cuando salvamos el barrio a los 9 años.

-Toma Gerald-

-¿De veras quieres volver a usar estas cosas?- y miró con expresión desconfiada el cinturón- La otra vez casi nos matan por usar esos captores de audio.

- Pero los vamos a necesitar ¿quién no te dice que helga comience a gritar pidiendo auxilio y no seamos capaces de escucharla por la distancia?-

-Mmm, está bien Arnold, tú ganas.- Gerald compuso una mueca de fastidio- pero sigo opinando que te tomas demasiadas molestias con Helga. Ni siquiera cuando Lila va con sus amigas…

-Lila es un caso aparte Gerald, ella siempre va acompañada de sus amigas.- le espeté- Helga va a ir sola con un tipo que conoció hace DOS días. No veo si notas la diferencia.-

-Está bien hermano. Sí voy a ayudarte, pero sigo opinando que ni con tu novia te tomas tantas molestias.-

Ignoré las últimas palabras de Gerald y nos pusimos en marcha a la casa de Helga. Cuando llegamos nos escondimos en los arbustos de enfrente. Ella estaba sentada en el pórtico y ¿para qué negarlo? Estaba muy bonita, sobre todo por que el sol poniente le daba directamente al rostro iluminándola a ella de perfil y a su cabello rubio. ¿en qué estará pensando Helga? Hubiera dado todo con tal de saberlo. Lo sé, me siento tonto viéndola, en especial porque me fijo mucho tiempo en ella y es como si todo se detuviera.

-Arnold. ¡Esta cosa se averió!- Me dijo Gerald mientras trataba de arreglar ese captor de audio. Me di la vuelta por un rato para tratar de ayudarlo. Tardamos bastante en componer esa cosa, y justo alcanzamos a darnos la vuelta nuevamente para ver que el niño bonito había llegado a casa de Helga ¡En un auto! Qué clase de chico rico se cree ese.

Helga en ese instante salió de la casa y saludó con él, de repente se rieron de algo que ella le había dicho y el le devolvió el chiste o le dijo algún cumplido y volvieron a estallar en carcajadas. No supe que fue porque aún no había encendido ese captor de audio pero justo en el momento en que Helga entró en el auto, un autobús se puso en frente de nosotros obstruyéndonos es la vista. Justo cuando el bus se fue, fuimos capaces de ver que ya estaban en la esquina y tomaban rumbo hacia la derecha.

Entonces la persecución silenciosa inició.

**Helga POV**

Cuando salimos para el autocinema sentí una especie de deja vú pero a la inversa. No era como acordarse de las cosas que a una le pasan, era como si sintiera que esta vez yo era la espiada y no el agente encubierto, esta vez yo no era Voz Ronca. Y era una sensación para nada agradable "¿Nos estará siguiendo alguien?" me pregunté más de una vez pero, ¿a quien se le ocurriría seguirme? ¿o seguirnos? "Bah" me dijo esa vocecita interna " tranquila Hel, no pueden estarte siguiendo. Además estás en un coche muy bien blindado y con dos personas más" Sí, definitivamente mi subconsciente tenía razón y por ende no me preocupé más de el asunto. Aunque un par de veces regresé a ver cautelosamente por el espejo retrovisor.

Cuando llegamos a la función, había muchos autos de por medio y tardamos bastante en entrar. Yo me bajé a comprar unos dulces para la función y en lo que hacía la fila para pagarlos, de nuevo sentí que me observaban, pues los pelitos de la nuca se me erizaron.

-Hola lindura.-

"Oh, no" maldije para mis adentros. El Gorila de Michael estaba aquí con su pandilla de amigos, esta vez no pensaba en ser educada, pues ya suficientes canas verdes me había dado ese mono.

-¿No me vas a contestar?-

-Ay, perdóname chico, es que no sabía que me había equivocado de sitio- este muchacho enorme me sacaba de quicio

-¿?-

-Pensaba que estaba en el cine. No creí que me encontrara en el hábitat de los monos del zoológico- Y dicho esto me di la vuelta ignorándole olímpicamente.

- ¿Acaso vienes con tu novio preciosa?- Astuto, él también había ignorado mi comentario

-…- no le contesté y le dejé hablar solo

-Porque si no está, yo de seguro puedo hacerte compañía.- Y dicho esto trató de abrazarme por la cintura. Me lo zafé de un empellón que lo dejó sin aire y contesté:

-¡Sí vine con mi novio!- le grité.- Y es mucho más fuerte que tú así que no lo provoques. Y si vuelves a hacer eso yo…yo.- y de repente me quedé sin luces

-Tú qué niña, - al parecer él también se había enfadado por el golpe y por la humillación sufrida delante de su manada de simios. Se estaban riendo de él, al parecer nadie le había rechazado anteriormente.

- ¡Le diré que me estuviste acosando, Gorila!- le grité – Y te juro que si tratas de volver a tocarme no respondo. ¡Soy cinta negra ,y fácilmente puedo dejarte sin herederos, amigo!-

Le dije esto justo cuando llegaba al cajero y pagué los dulces sin más, luego pasé por su lado sin inmutarme a dirigirle una mirada. Y su equipo de monos me dijo "Uhhhh" cuando pasé a su lado también, siempre con la vista altiva y al frente.

Cuando llegué al auto, solo me dediqué a tratar de disfrutar la película. Desgraciadamente a la mitad, Phoebe recibió un texto en el que le decía que su abuela estaba un poco malita y no había quien la cuidara, así que no tuvo más remedio que irse para verla lo antes posible. Nos hizo prometerle que le haríamos saber el final con lujo de detalles. Por supuesto que no nos negamos a su petición, era una lástima que se fuera a la mitad.

-Oye Hel- me preguntó Zach una vez que Phoebs se fue.

-Mmmm-

-Te veías un poco mal cuando volviste de los dulces. Pero no quise preguntarte nada ¿qué paso?-

-Me encontré con Michael- dije recordando mi más reciente encuentro, en la forma que le grité y en la que me lo saqué del camino...Oh no.

-¿El del cole?-

-Sí, con el mismo que me estaba molestando el otro día. Y creo que sin querer te metí en el asunto- le expliqué un tanto abatida, pues ahora por mi culpa Zach también estaba en aquel lío. No consideré ese hecho hasta que Phoebe tuvo que irse, porque ahora los dos estábamos SOLOS en el auto, si esa pandilla de músculos y nada de cerebro nos veía, sería el fin del pobre Zach, nadie se detendría a escuchar razones de nada.

- Y qué le dijiste exactamente-

-Yo… yo- balbucee- Es que… empezó a insinuárseme, le golpee… luego él me preguntó si había venido con mi novio ¡y le dije que sí!...-

Genial, ahora para colmo estaba roja de vergüenza. Y traté de dar paso a la última explicación

-Ahora como estamos solos y sin Phoebe pues… -

-todo el mundo va a creer que yo soy tu novio…- Zach también empezó a ponerse rojo

- Y no se detendrán a oir la historia, van a creer que tú... si ... er-res mi... no- novio- Rematé profundamente roja, toda una "miss tomate". Quien quiera que nos viera pensaría que somos una pareja más de las que estaban estacionadas en el autocinema, comiendo palomitas, cogidos de la mano y jurándose amor eterno. ¡Qué horror!

- Tenemos que idear algo y rápido- susurró Zach- Si Michael nos descubre, de seguro que voy a acabar siendo algo menos humano que un fantasma. Es eso o me va a inducir un coma a base de golpes.- y dicho esto, sujetó el volante firmemente, movió su mano y encendió el motor.

**Arnold POV**

Nos habíamos resignado de manera definitiva a no usar esos captores de audio. Habíamos perdido mucho tiempo en tratar de arreglarlos y todo había resultado inútil pues ni capturaban ni transmitían.

-Arnold...- me dijo Gerald muy bajo para que nadie lo oyera- Helga va a comprar dulces y va sola, ¿La seguimos?-

-Tú sabes que sí- y bajamos por las escaleras muy despacio para no hacer ruido.

Al llegar a la planta baja nos escondimos atrás de un grupo numeroso de estudiantes universitarios. De seguro iban a comprar golosinas para ver la película más a gusto.

- ¿Quién es ese chico que está siguiendo a Helga?- pregunté medio oculto por el grupo

-Es Michael viejo- me explicó Gerald- Es el capitán del equipo de futbol de nuestro colegio y parece que está interesado en Helga.- dijo Gerald mientras trataba de enfocarlos.

-¡Trae acá!- y le arrebaté los binoculares

-¡hey!- me replicó un poco adolorido, pues los binoculares estaban colgados a su cuello y yo se los había arranchado.

Mientras él se sobaba el cuello yo pude distinguir parte de su conversación

_-¿No me vas a contestar?-  
_

_-Ay, perdóname chico, es que no sabía que me había equivocado de sitio.-_

_-¿?-  
_

_-Pensaba que estaba en el cine. No creí que me encontrara en el hábitat de los monos del zoológico-_

Siempre me había impresionado de la capacidad de Helga de enfrentarse a chicos más grandes que ella y su ingenio para los comentarios mordaces._  
_

_- ¿Acaso vienes con tu novio preciosa?- _

_-…- _

Ella guardó silencio como si no supiera si inventar o responder con sinceridad y me sacudió un sentimiento que me auguraba lo peor.

_-Porque si no está, yo de seguro puedo hacerte compañía.-_

Voy a golpear a ese imbécil_..  
_

_-¡Sí vine con mi novio!-_

Esas cinco palabras me habían caído como cinco bombas nucleares y parecía que ella lo decía con toda sinceridad_. _Después de eso me quedé sumergido en el pozo de mis propios pensamientos._  
_

_ Y es mucho más fuerte que tú así que no lo provoques. Y si vuelves a hacer eso yo…yo.- _

_-Tú qué, niña -  
_

_- ¡Le diré que me estuviste acosando, Gorila! Y te juro que si tratas de volver a tocarme no respondo. ¡Soy cinta negra ,y fácilmente puedo dejarte sin herederos, amigo!-_

Y se retiró airosa del campo de batalla dejando a un ego herido y dejandome estupefacto . Y me sentía fatal por estos nuevos sentimientos hallados, una rabia que parecía no ser mía se estaba apoderando de mí como nunca antes, a la vez que una tristeza enorme

-Viejo ¿Estás bien?-

-...-

No contesté, sólo quería esperar un buen rato a que este mal momento pasara.

- Gerald, quiero irme a casa- dije con voz entre ahogada y entrecortada.

-Pero aún no acaba la película...-

-Solo me quiero ir de aquí Gerald.- espeté- Helga ya tiene a su propio guardián y no soy yo. Encontró a su Romeo y espero que le vaya de lo mejor. Puede arreglárselas sin mí.

Y me fui sin despedirme de él. Cogí el camino más largo hacia mi casa pues no hay nada como una buena caminata para poder pensar con tranquilidad. Helga habia magullado un ego y roto un corazón.

Y era el mío.

**Zach POV**

Cuando conocí a Helga no pude evitar asombrarme de ella. No solo era bonita, sino muy despierta e inteligente. Por eso cuando me mencionó que me había metido en un lío enorme con Michael por hacerme pasar por su "novio" bueno, la verdad hubiera querido que hubiera sido de verdad. No que me den una golpiza ¿saben? Sino que Helga hubiera sido mi novia. Lo que me atraía de ella no era precisamente su físico, sino su fuerza inquebrantable, su rebeldía y buen humor. En otra circunstancia hubiera sido maravilloso haber hecho de novio falso y tal vez aprovechar la situación tratando de acercarme más a ella.

Pero desgraciadamente no era la situación y si nos encontraban, me dejarían sin rostro, sin nariz y sin brazos. Tal vez me dejaran sin piernas pero uno nunca sabe cuando tu primo segundo puede tener compasión.

-Gulp- tragué compulsivamente imaginándome la de horrores que nos podrían ocurrir.

- Tranquila, respira.- Helga estaba hablando consigo misma.- Siempre hay alguna solución... Vamos a estar bien.-

Nos pusimos a debatir cuál era la mejor manera de salir del sitio. Helga sugirió varios planes locos y yo me oponía rotundamente a los que implicaran que ella se fuera caminando sola, que la arriesgaran de alguna manera o que implicaran algún daño material que nos dejara endeudados de por vida.

-¿Y si me meto en el maletero?-

-¡No!- negué rotundamente

-Pero piénsalo al menos.-

-No voy a permitir que te metas en un espacio minúsculo y casi sin aire- al decir esto sentí que un ligero rubor se me subía a las mejillas

- Es que no hay otra alternativa-

-Yo puedo meterme en el maletero- traté de al menos disuadirla y dejarme hacerlo a mi

-Pero yo no sé conducir todavía Zach-

- Pero..-

-¡Ya está bien!- casi gritó Helga- Dejemonos de boberías chico listo. Deberías saber que he hecho muchas cosas más arriesgadas que meterme en un maletero. No soy tan femenina Zach como tú crees Zach, soy muy diferente de otras chicas.-

- Por favor Hel...-

-No se diga más- exclamó ella y con eso me dejó sin salida.- Me dejas en el parque. Lo cruzaré andando y una calle más arriba está mi casa. Así nos garantizamos que nadie te vea conmigo y jamás pensarán que hayamos salido alguna vez ¿Estás conmigo?

-...-

-¡Zach!-

-¡Ya ya, de acuerdo, está bien!- me dí por vencido definitivamente. No hay nadie que iguale a esta chica.

En cuanto terminó la película, Helga se metió en el maletero echa un ovillo y casi sin moverse. Se me partió el alma cuando tuve que cerrar la puerta y dejarla allí a su suerte. Después subí al vehículo y arranqué lo más calmado que pude. Todo hasta el mometo estaba yendo muy bien y nadie se fijaba en un chico solo en su auto.

- ¡Zachary! -

Demonios...

-Hola Michael- le responí mascullando y maldiciendo mi mala suerte

-Oye ¿entonces vas ahora solo al cine? ¿Acaso papi ya te da permiso?-

- Tengo edad suficiente para ir solo al cine Michael- y regresando a ver a su pandilla, le respondí.- No como tú, que necesitas que tu séquito te acompañe hasta para ir al baño.-

Me tomó el cuello de la camisa dispuesto a ponerme un ojo morado, entonces se oyó uno de los sonidos más aterradores que se pudiera escuchar en ese momento

-¡Aaaattchisss!-

Michael y yo regresamos a ver atrás, él con curiosidad y yo con muchísimo miedo

-¿Qué es esto Zachy?- dijo mientras me soltaba- ¿Llevas a alguien atrás?

* * *

jojojo Al fin acabé este octavo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado pues va con mucho cariño para todos ustedes . Gracias en especial a:

Juliex19  
JhungYuki  
raqhu  
isabelita emoxxa

Pamys-Chan  
isabel20  
sexyshina  
letifiesta

Los adoro a todos ustedes por dejarme reviews y por leer mi historia Me entusiasma que haya gente que lea mis pequeños relatos imaginarios.

Gracias a todos los que leen así no me dejen reviews, ¡Pero sé que de todos modos me leen! ¡Gracias! :D


	9. Mi nuevo héroe

**Esta entrega va dedicada para todos ustedes chicos, espero que les guste amigos **

**Posdata: ya saben que la trama es mía y los personajes no así que...¡Para qué decirlo! :D**

* * *

**Helga POV**

Habia demasiado polvo en la cajuela y me empezaron a llorar los ojos y a picarme la nariz. No pude contenerme más.

-Attttchiisssss-

_Diablos_

-¿Qué es esto Zachy?¿Llevas a alguien atrás?-

Ya no había escapatoria para mí, ni para Zach. Todo por culpa de un estornudo " Piensa Helga, piensa". Estaba en un maletero a oscuras y era bastante espacioso, incluso para ser un maletero, solo necesitaba iluminarlo un poco. "¡El celular!" pensé. Lo encendí y su tenue luz iluminó la estancia. ¡Claro! Todas las cajuelas tienen un seguro interno y esta de seguro no sería la excepción. Lo apreté para que no la pudieran abrir sin las llaves. Si Zach era tan listo como pensaba, habría dejado las llaves prendidas en el motor. Cuando entrara en el auto a buscarlas le enviaría un texto. Y claro que sabía cuando iba a entrar Zach, pues desde mi posición lo podía oír todo y sentir si alguien entraba.

Escuché pasos acercarse y me quedé inmóvil casi sin respirar. Si los chicos actuaban tan tontamente como siempre lo hacían, intentarían forzar la cerradura. Lo que sí me preocupaba es que alguno la lograra abrir. Cuando emecé a sentir pasos puse al teléfomo m suspensión y me quedé calladita casi sin respirar. Una fuerza abrumadora cayó en el la puerta y yo estaba muerta de miedo, de pronto oí que se alejaba.

-¡Está cerrada!- oí que decía uno de los simios de Michael.

Oí chocar dientes unos contra otros, mala señal de que alguien se estaba enojando. Entonces Michael exigió casi a gritos:

-¡Abre la puerta Zachy! No tienes nada que esconder ¿O sí?-

_"Por favor que tenga las llaves en el auto. Actúa sensato Zach"_

- Emm, humm, sí , pero las llaves están en el auto, déjame entrar por ellas.- Respondió Zach bastante relajado a pesar de la situación.

Y apenas subió oprimí el botón ENVIAR del texto que había escrito.

**Zach POV**

Llegué al auto casi respirando de alivio. Helga era bastante lista, a mí se me había olvidado por completo cerrar la cajuela. Cuando estuve dentro del auto sonó mi celular. "Arrank ya" No tuve que oírlo dos veces, aprovechando que los monos estaban distraídos, pise el acelerador asustándolos por un instante. Me disculpé al vuelo

-¡Lo siento Michael!- le grité- Mi papá me va a matar, se me pasó la hora de llegada ¡Nos vemos!.

Y ni siquiera le dejé responder, pero por el retrovisor pude notar que estaba furioso y dispuesto a emprender persecución. Yo aceleré y salí inmediatamente del autocinema. Di un montón de vueltas hasta llegar al parque, solo por si acaso nos estaban siguiendo, aunque era bastante improbable. Cuando me detuve miré el lugar con detenimiento por precaución y cuando por fin estuve seguro de que nadie veía, abrí la cajuela.

-¡Gloriosa tierra!- dijo Helga mientras salía disparada del maletero y proseguía a sobarse y estirar los músculos adoloridos. Se veía muy graciosa despabilándose

- Te dije que no era una buena idea viajar ahí.- le dije mientras sonreía.

-Si serás hipócrita,- me reclamó en tono de regaño- pero si no fuera por eso ya te hubieran hecho puré sabiondo.-

- Sí tienes razón Hel- y en eso no mentía.- Nos vemos el lunes en el colegio.-

Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, me daba mucha vergüenza hacerlo con mis amigas cuando vivía en Nueva York, a pesar que todo el mundo se despedía así, pero ya era hora de cambiar eso y más si quería acercarme a Helga.

Ella se había quedado de parada ahí y sin moverse. La saqué de su sopor.

-Hel, si no vas ahora a casa de seguro va a volverse más peligroso el parque. Ya sabes, por la hora.-

-Si... yo... tienes razón. Adiós Zach.- Y atravesó el parque.

Yo arranqué el motor feliz, un poco esperanzado al imaginarme que Helga se había quedado de pie solo por un simple beso en la mejilla, aunque más vale no hacerme muchas esperanzas, solo por si acaso.

Arnold POV

Estaba muy mal. Definitivamente ahora sabía que estaba enamorado de Helga G Pataki. Y lejos de ser una experiencia agradable era algo de lo más torturador, jugar con dos personas está mal, pero ni siquiera sabía como decírselo a Lila. "Lila, me enamoré de Helga y por eso quiero cortar." No. Eso sonaba pésimo.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, llegué al parque. Pensé en mi arbol favorito y que él estaría gustoso de oír mis confidencias. A pesar de haberme quedado atrapado ahí durante un día con Eugene y Harold, ese árbol se había vuelto mi favorito con el tiempo. Cuando llegué de San Lorenzo me recibieron al pie de ese árbol. Me le declaré a Lila a la sombra de ese árbol. Me había encontrado inumerables veces con Helga sentada ahí arriba cuando éramos niños. Y por lo general ella siempre caía del improvisto en el momento exacto. Le había tomado mucho cariño.

Entonces me encaminé hacia allá. Al llegar palpé su rugosa corteza. Empecé a hablar solo, convencido de que el árbol me escuchaba.

-¿Sabes?- empecé- estoy metido en un lío. Y ni siquiera es con nadie en particular, es conmigo mismo. Me enamoré de una chica, pero no quiero herir los sentimientos de alguien más. Y es que ella ha sido tan dulce conmigo. No sé que voy a decir _"Cielo, entiende, tenemos poco en común"_ ,eso está mal. _"Sabes no creo que seamos el uno para el otro."_ Demasiado descarado _"Necesitamos conocer a más gente"_ Una mentira, **ya** conozco a alguien más. -

-¡Qué puedo hacer! Además mi amor platónico ni siquiera me quiere ver en pintura, ella quiere a alguien más- Caí sentado con la espalda apoyada árbol. Y siendo inevitable me eché a llorar. Menos mal que no había nadie cerca.

-¿Arnold?- Una voz un poco asustada pero muy suave me puso en alerta.- ¿Estás bien?-

-No- Era verdad y reparé que la chica se estaba sentando a lado mío.

-¿Te importa si me quedo aquí?-

Quería estar solo, pero no podía ser maleducado con ella y obligarle a levantarse de nuevo

-No- le contesté, ella me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda en señal de consuelo.

Cuando al fin me calmé un poco, alcé la vista y lo primero en que reparé fue en su cabello rubio y en sus ojos azules. La chica se parecía a Helga, mejor dicho ¡Era ni más ni menos que Helga!

_Mierda_

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le espeté con una cara malhumorada mezclada con 25 por ciento de verguenza. Después de todo, la había insultado y ella aún me dirigía la palabra.

-Estabas llorando-

-Eso ya lo sé. Gracias- y no queriendo delatarme más, me limpié con la manga de la camisa la cara mojada.

- Oye Arnoldo, escúchame- Helga se había puesto de pie- Sea cual sea tu problema, no te da ningún derecho de tratarme así ¿entendido?-

-Perdón-

-Cuando una intenta ayudar le deseñan. Pero aclárame algo ¿por qué llorabas?-

-Porque...- _y ahora qué le digo_- Es que mm... Tuve un problema con...-

-¿Lila?-

-Emmm, sí con ella mismo- no se me ocurría algo mejor que añadir.

- Pues, si quieres reconquistar su corazón...- empezó

-Ya sé, debo darle celos con otra- No podía olvidar ni uno de los "infalibles" planes de Helga

-No era eso lo que iba a decir. Decía que tal vez deberías dedicarle una canción, un poema, darle una rosa, detalles pequeños. Dale todo lo que le pueda hacer feliz-

-¿Es que a tí te gustaría recibir esas cosas?-

-Ninguna mujer se resite a los detalles románticos Arnold. Deberías llevarla a cenar-

-Pero ¿a tí te gustarían esas cosas?- insistí.

- Adiós Arnold.-ignoró mi pregunta y se alejó caminando-

**Helga POV**

El beso de Zach me había dejado parada en mi sitio por un rato. Es que nadie se había despedido así de mí. A lo mucho Arnold me había abrazado unas dos veces y eso ya era algo para mí, por así decirlo.

Arnold... No importaba cuanto me alejase de él, el recuerdo aún seguía latente, pero ya no con la misma fuerza que antes. Entonces algo me distrajo; un murmullo pequeño, casi un susurro y era alguien llorando atrás de ese árbol enorme en el que me gustaba ejercitarme de niña. Mi árbol preferido desde que tengo memoria. Me acerqué y palpé la dura, pero a la vez delicada y confortable corteza. Me transmitía una sensación de bienestar magnífico.

Entonces reparé que la figura que estaba sollozando era un chico. Y uno muy particular de cabello rubio.

Tal vez me estaba volviendo loca, tal vez la privación de aire fresco de la cajuela me había hecho sufrir de alucinaciones.

-¿Armold?- pregunté con mucho tacto - ¿Estás bien?

-No-

¡Gracias a Dios sí era Arnold! Me agaché junto a él y no pude evitar pensar en que estaba pasando por algún momento difícil o abrumador que le era muy complicado superar, igual a tantas ocasiones en las que yo me ví sin salida o muy apenada por algo que había hecho. Y no sé porqué terminé ayudándole con su problemita si el tonto no había sido muy cortez conmigo precisamente. ¡Condenada Lila! ¿Quién pordría desencantarse con Arnold? Él era todo lo que una chica podría querer. Guapo, inteligente, humanitario, hogareño. En fin un montón de cualidades que tardaría horas en describir. Pero de veras me desconcertó que no supiera qué hacer. Él que era alguien tan detallista con todos, bueno... _Casi_ con todos. El único regalo que me había dado me había causado ceguera temporal durante casi una hora. Pero qué le vamos a hacer, si yo misma le había jugado muchas bromas pesadas. "Lo que se da, se recibe al ciento por uno" me había dicho en una ocasión mi abuela ¿Cabe recalcar que estaba en lo correcto?

Una última frase de Arnold me resonaba en la cabeza " ¿Es que a tí te gustan esas cosas?" Claro, yo soy tan femenina como cualquier chica, pero por alguna razón no me gusta admitir lo poco de femenina que hay en mí. Si tan solo hubiera sido más como Lila...

Pero bueno, ni modo,la vida sigue su curso _tan_ normal, así que me despedí de él con un seco adiós y fui hasta mi casa que ya no quedaba tan lejos de allí. Revisé la alacena y la refrigeradora. Por suerte encontré un poco de pollo: la cena de ese día. Bob y Miriam habían salido y todavía no habían llegado así que me dispuse a calentar mi cena. Cuando terminó de freirse me serví el pollo en un plato. Subí a mi habitación para poder comer tranquila.

Cuando entré, reparé en que Phoebe había sacado una caja de libritos rosa para poder abrirse camino hasta su abrigo. Dejé el plato a un lado y tomé una de mis libretitas. Sin saber porqué, después tomé un bolígrafo y empecé a escribir casi como una autómata. Al terminar la composición, que hablaba acerca de un chico y una chica empezando a enamorase, me di cuenta de algo que había cambiado en mi tónica. Esta vez el héroe era castaño y de ojos verdes, yo siempre lo había imaginado rubio hasta la fecha. pero uno de los diálogos me puso en evidencia de que algo me estaba ocurriendo a mí muy en el fondo

_Entonces él tomó una de sus blancas manos entre las suyas_

_-¿Prometes que nos veremos mañana?- le preguntó el muchacho_

_-Más que seguro- respondió Hilda un poco azorada._

_Entonces él a no atreverse a más, le dio un beso en la mejilla_

_-¡Te veré pronto!- dijo mientras se alejaba en el carruaje _

_-Adios Simon- gritó ella mientras lo despedía con la mano._

Helga repasó el escrito una vez más

"Él a no atreverse a más, le dio un beso en la mejilla...

Un beso en la mejilla..."

Tal vez estoy empezando a traumarme demasiado, no creo que sea nada. Además ¿Que importa si ahora el héroe se parece más a Zach que a Arnold?

* * *

Acabé esta parte al fin :D y ojalá en la próxima entrega no me tarde tanto. Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños de mí para mí jejeje y es que ¡No hay mejor satisfacción que terminar un capítulo!. Espero que les haya gustado. Los quiero mucho a todos y grax por dejarme reviews. ¡Los adoro chicos!


	10. ¿Y se cambian los papeles?

**Holaaa a todooos! Gracias por sus felicitaciones y sus buenos comentarios. Ya ansiaba subir este capítulo rápido, pero si vieran como se me estancan las ideas... Bueno, de todos modos ya estoy aquí y a una semana de empezar mi último año de preparatoria. Este capi va con cariño para todos ustedes :)**

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece (Ya lo saben) solo lo hago por diversión (También lo saben) y si quieren usar estos capis como referencia ¡No me importa :D!**

* * *

Querido diario:

Estos días han pasado bastante tranquilos, sin nada que reportar. Ya hace casi dos semana que pasó lo del auto cinema y aún hay algunos detalles que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza. Como el beso de Zach, la sensación de que me estaban observando y mi encuentro con Arnold.

¿Sabes qué? A pesar de que Arnold dijo que iba a reconquistar a Lila, no le veo hacer ningún intento para lograrlo. De hecho, Lila ha estado un poco desilusionada, porque hace como cuatro días fue su aniversario de tres meses y el cabezota no le dio absolutamente nada. ¡Qué tontería! ¿Quién necesita un aniversario de meses? A mí no me hubiera importado. Tal vez un aniversario de un año sí sea digno de festejo. Les vi discutir un poco en la parada del autobús, pero además de eso no ha ocurrido nada digno de mención.

Me he sentido muy bien, y esta terapia de "evadir" de verdad funciona. Zach ha sido un apoyo incondicional para mí. Con él y Phoebe hemos salido al muelle y a jugar béisbol con los chicos. A todos les ha caído bastante bien, en especial a las chicas. Todas han mencionado que es bastante guapo, y cuando se enteraron que sabía conducir y que antes vivía en Nueva York, en seguida aparecieron las interesadas como Rhonda. Por más buena persona que ésta sea nunca dejará ese lado interesado por lo social o los bienes materiales.

Me voy , Miriam me llama para desayunar, espero venir con algo más interesante que contar la próxima vez que te escriba. Prometo contarte mis cosas más seguido, te lo debo.

Un abrazo de tu díscola preferida

Helga

Apenas me acabé mi cereal, sonó el autobús y salí corriendo tomando mi mochila al vuelo.

-¡Adiós Miriam!- como siempre, recibí un ronquido en respuesta. Así es ella, hace las cosas y un minuto después se queda dormida, pero al fin y al cabo es mi mamá, qué le vamos a hacer.

Subí lo más deprisa que pude y vi una mano que se agitaba alegre por encima de las demás, como siempre, era mi amigo favorito.

-¡Hey Helga, te aparté un asiento!- Zach estaba agitando su mano en dirección a mí.

- ¡Tan escandaloso como siempre! ¿No hermano? ¡Sólo te falta el cartel con la palabra "Reservado"!-

Se rió desde donde estaba y luego esperó a que me sentara para sacar algo de su mochila. Con curiosidad traté de fisgonear.

-¡No puedes ver!- dijo mientras tapaba el cierre que había abierto con aire enigmático- Antes debes cerrar los ojos.-

-¡Anda ya!- y esbocé una amplia sonrisa

- Solo si te tapas los ojos…-

- Está bien- y cerré los ojos muy fuerte. Sentí una ráfaga de aire, como cuando alguien agita una mano en frente de otra persona para asegurarse de que no viera nada. Cuando estuvo seguro, sacó lo que tenía en la mochila, haciendo un poco de ruido.

-Ábrelos ya.-

- ¡Vaya!- fue lo único que pude exclamar

Es que se trataba ni más ni menos que una figura hecha de tres ositos de peluche de distintos color que estaban abrazados entre sí y un corazón. Uno azul, uno verde y uno rosa, los tres con una cadenita plateada alrededor de sus tres cuellos y pendía de ella un pequeño angelito también rosado. En el corazón del que estaban sujetados los ositos decía:

"Puede que no tengas mi sangre, pero te quiero como si fueras mi hermano"

-Es precioso- sentía como si una ciruela estuviera atravesada en mi garganta- Gracias.

-Entonces ¿Te gusta?-

-Es….-

- Y mira atrás en sus espaldas.-

Eché un vistazo y constaté en que tenían nombres. _Phoebe_ decía el osito azul, _Helga_ el osito rosa, y _Zach_ el oso verde . No me pude contener más de la emoción y le abracé.

-Gracias, es muy atento, Zachy, Gracias-

-¡Que no me llames así!- Protestó el aludido y se ruborizó un poco- También le di uno a Phoebe. Es mi manera de decirles gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí . Gracias a ustedes encontré amigos en esta ciudad.- Sonrió- El proceso hubiera tardado mucho más de no ser por ti. No conocía absolutamente a nadie.

-¿Y Michael?- le pregunté tratando de molestarle.

- No cuentan los animales.-

Estallamos en carcajadas. Luego él le quitó la cadena a los ositos y me la pasó por el cuello.

-Esto es muy lindo de tu parte yo…-

No terminé la frase por que algo me dio justo atrás de la nuca. Reconocí de inmediato lo que era, pues yo era una especialista en el tema ¡Una bolita de papel masticada! Qué asco. Ahora entendía lo desagradable que era y regresé a ver de la dirección que provenía.

-Qué..- me dijo el simio de Michael- ¿No me digas que quieres una cita conmigo lindura?-

-Baboso.-

Pero eso sí que fue raro, él no tenía nada en las manos, como un sorbete o una carcaza de esfero, nada que le sirviera para lanzarme esa bola de papel asquerosa. Pero sí vi a alguien que tenía algo en la mano. Aunque no… no podía ser

-Oye tú-

-Qué- me dijo desdeñosamente, y posando la mirada en mi nuevo collar.

-Sé que te hice muchas cosas malas en el pasado Arnold, y ya me disculpé por ello. Pero ¿Es este un buen momento para vengarte zoquete?-

-No sé, dime tú-

-Eres increíble…- me estaba irritando con esa actitud tan estúpida.

-Lo sé Pataki,- ignoró el sarcasmo de mi voz- además ¿Qué conseguiría molestándote a ti si eres irascible y terca ?- y tomo una expresión de chico malo.

¿Pataki? El nunca me había llamado Pataki. Irascible y terca, grandes palabras de Arnold, nunca me había insultado de frente. Me enfadé muchísimo, tomé impulso como lo haría Chuck Norris o Rambo en una película y le propiné una cachetada

-Sea cual sea tu problema, yo no soy mansita cuando me ofenden Arnold. No soy una chica normal y lo sabes. Yo no soy tú y tú no eres yo, así que déjame en paz. ¡Esos gestos son míos, solo míos y de nadie más! Y deja esa actitud que solo me queda a mí.- y me alejé de ahí. Volví a mi asiento haciendo rechinar los dientes y conteniendo el llanto. De seguro que hubiera esperado esto de Harold, de Sid hasta de Gerald. Pero no de Arnold

- Pero no entiendo ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Zach un tanto preocupado cuando volví a mi asiento

- Un imbécil-

-Quien- me dijo con tono imperativo

- Ese que está sentado dos asientos más allá. Pero déjalo, no importa-

-Ahh- dijo Zach aunque se notaba el ácido en su voz

Y se detuvo el bus frente al colegio yo cogí mi mochila y mi peluche y bajé.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo Helga-

-Hasta el rato Zach.- y fui a reunirme con Phoebe.

Ella estaba con Gerald y por algún motivo estaban peleando, aunque no a grito pelado. Yo me acerqué esperando a que acabaran y sin querer escuché.

-Es que no entiendes Phoebe ¿Qué chico hace regalos a una chica y sin motivo? No me agrada nada ese Zach-

-Si no quieres que tenga amigos , pues creo que así no podemos funcionar. Yo también te voy a prohibir que hables con tus amigas, Gerald, si tú me prohíbes que hable con chicos.

-¿Pero qué chico te da un oso de peluche sin motivo?-

-Uno amable y agradecido- dijo Phoebs agarrando más fuerte a su oso de peluche

-Qué onda Phoebs, Cabeza de cepillo - dije imitando una falsa alegría y tratando de evitar la pelea- como les va.

-Lindo peluche Helga.- Observó Phoebe queriendo demostrar que no había sido la única obsequiada.

-A sí – dije poniendo cara soñadora. – Ha sido muy atento Zach. ¿Revisaste sus nucas? Tienen nuestros nombres. Ya es como nuestro hermano-

Le dirigí a Gerald una mirada un poco… No, bueno, bastante evidente.

- Esto… yo- dijo el chico un poco apenado y con la voz un tanto susurrante

-Que ibas a decir Gerald- pregunté

-Nada, hablamos en el almuerzo Phoebe- y se retiró del campo de batalla con una evidente derrota. Tal vez estaba cavilando el terrible error que acababa de cometer.

Phoebe recobró su sentido del humor habitual y hasta me agradeció por el enorme favor que le había hecho.

-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, Helga-

-no hay de qué hermana- tratando de no volver a recobrar el tema le dije- ¿No son lindos los peluches?-

-Si, son de verdad bonitos, y además con nuestro color característico-

-No había reparado en ese detalle- y miré a los peluches. Rosa, azul y verde . Era verdad

-Lindo collar Helga ¿Es nuevo?-

-¿Tú no tienes uno?- le pregunté un tanto anonadada

- ¿Y por qué debería tener uno? Vamos, dime donde lo conseguiste-

A veces una sola palabra basta para contestar todas las preguntas que se bullen en la cabeza de la gente. En ese mismo instante pude haber relatado todo lo que ocurrió en el autobús, pero solo me salió un nombre de la boca.

-Zach-

Phoebe puso una cara un tanto extraña. Son de esas caras que uno pone cuando a cometido una fechoría, cuando está especialmente feliz de no ser descubierto, o cuando descubres a alguien haciendo algo terriblemente vergonzoso y lo obligas a darte una "contribución voluntaria " para no abrir la boca en un periodo muy largo.

-Debe haber una razón coherente Helga, para que Zach te diera ese collar- y se rió un poco- Creo que tal vez, haya una remota posibilidad, no sé-

-¿De qué?-

-Que le gustes-

-Estas loca Phoebs. ¿Quién ha dicho que le gusto a Zach?-

-¿Y quién ha dicho que no?-

Nos quedamos mirando medio minuto sin nada que decir. Lo hubiéramos seguido haciendo de no haber sido por la campana. Entonces tomamos rumbo a lado de una marea de estudiantes que quería entrar al edificio. Entre ellos distinguí a muchos de nuestros conocidos, como Rhonda, Sheena, Eugene (aunque un minuto después tropezó) Harold, Sid, Stinky, Lorenzo y otros más. Caminaba derechito a mi clase de arte contemplando las divertidas escenas que se daban a mi alrededor. Justo la cocinera le estaba diciendo al director que no podía darnos más esa carne tan dura porque era difícil de procesar, cuando de pronto sentí que mi pie se encontraba con algo y caía y caía sin reparo hacia el piso. Milagrosamente pude agarrarme de camisa de la persona que me había puesto esa zancadilla

-Fíjate por donde pones el pie amigo- le dije un tanto ácida. Mi nariz estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya, y solo entonces reparé en que era el mismo imbécil del autobús, resumiendo: Otra vez Arnold.

Sentí que un calor inapropiado para el momento me invadía y se me subía el color a las mejillas, y de nuevo sentía mariposas en la panza. Demonios , ¡Tan bien que iba yo con el tratamiento! Y para empeorar las cosas, aún no le soltaba de la camisa, no sé si era porque estaba paralizada o por el miedo de venirme abajo de nuevo. Nos quedamos mirando una fracción de segundo que me parecieron horas. De verdad se veía muy guapo con ese cabello alborotado y esos ojos, ¡rayos! hasta la marca del cachetazo se le veía bien… "Ya calma esas hormonas Helga" me dijo mi angelito personal. Y tenía razón ese despiadado bicho que es mi conciencia.

-¿Me sueltas la camisa Pataki?-

-Quien dice que yo quería agarrarme de ti Cabeza de balón-

- Pues sigues cogida de mi camisa, cualquiera diría que vas a besarme.- aclaró un tanto altanero y con una sonrisa burlona cruzándole el rostro.

Le solté la camisa de inmediato y me sentí boba, aunque en esos instantes ¿cómo más me hubiera sentido? Era una situación vergonzosa y no tenía idea de como salir de ella, sin caerle a golpes a nadie.

-Entren al salón muchachos, se está haciendo tarde-

Yo me alejé de él, sin dirigirle una palabra más y entré en el salón de clases. La señorita Brooks era una mujer de lo más comprensiva así que no me dijo nada cuando me vio entrar como un huracán al salón. Esto que me estaba pasando no era normal. Él no es así. Me acordé de esas películas en las que mandan a un impostor a suplir al héroe para que nadie sospeche de él. Él era el impostor sólo esperaba que no se le ocurriera hacerme la vida miserable.

-Hola Helga- me saludaron algunas de las chicas

-Hola- respondí un poco distraída. Y entonces supe que podía preguntarles algunas cosas a las muchachas. Al fin y al cabo, estaban enteradas de todo lo que se cocía alrededor del colegio.

-Oigan-

-¿Sí?- me respondió Rhonda, como siempre, la líder del grupito de chismosas. No me malinterpreten, son buenas personas. Pero tienen la costumbre de oír donde no se debería.

-No es por ser inmiscuida en la vida de la gente pero ¿No saben que le pasa a Arnold? Es que tiene un humor de perros este día.- pregunté como si no fuera la gran cosa

-¿No lo sabes?- cuestiono Kathy, una chica de rizos color castaño.- Lila y él terminaron ayer. No fue una escena agradable, parece que discutieron un poco. Nunca habían tenido problemas y de repente de la noche a la mañana, cortaron. Simplemente así.

-Ah-

- Pero eso no es todo. Es que al parecer Arnold fue el que cortó con Lila-

Me quedé con cara de Mona Lisa, definitivamente más impactada que nada. Se suponía que Arnold era el que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lila. Él se le había declarado y por alguna razón cortaban. Aunque… de ser sincera, me sentí ligeramente feliz. ¡Qué masoquista soy!

Lila POV

La espera al autobús de ese día se me hizo muy larga. Y no creo que podría soportar mucho tiempo cerca de Arnold. Yo solo quería que fuera feliz, pero ver como trataba de reconstruir su vida lejos de la mía se me hacía un poco doloroso ¿A quién no? No conozco a una sola persona que haya estado feliz inmediatamente después de cortar. Pero la razón que me dio me hizo comprender que él estaba mejor como mi amigo.

_Flashback_

Después de caminar por un rato se sentaron en la banca del parque, los dos estaban muy silenciosos.

-Lila tenemos que hablar.- dijo de repente muy serio Arnold

-tal vez ya sé que quieres decir- murmuró un poco irritada Lila

-Entonces dilo-

- Sé que me vas a decir que ya no quieres que esté junto a ti. Lo sé porque no me has llamado, olvidaste nuestro aniversario, no salimos ni una vez en los últimos quince días-

-Lila… Solo fueron tres meses de noviazgo. No un año de casados-

-Con eso me confirmas lo que ya sospechaba. Ya no somos novios-

-Pues tienes razón y créeme que lo siento, pero no puedo estar junto a ti si creo que te estoy lastimando con mi actitud.- se dispuso a levantarse

-Has cambiado tanto..-dijo ella con unas lágrimas en los ojos. Arnold se volvió a sentar.

-Espero que al menos podamos ser amigos Lila, siempre te quise como a una hermana, y creo que he confundido mi amor de hermano con auténtico amor-

-Hay alguien más ¿cierto?- preguntó ella, pero no con enojo, sino con cierto temor.

-Te aseguro que no te gustará oírlo-

Lila rompió a llorar.

-Ya lo sospechaba yo- comentó entre hipidos

-¿Cómo que sospechabas?-

-Es que, has estado tan diferente.-

- Lo siento Lila, pero hay cosas que nos cambian, en lo más hondo- Él se acercó a Lila y la abrazó- Creo que no puedo hacer esto contigo, simplemente es como jugar una partida doble, es imposible y doloroso para los dos.-

-Te entiendo.-

-Nos vemos Lila- y empezó a levantarse de nuevo

-¡Espera!- le pidió la pelirroja

-¿Sí?- contestó él, pero no volteó la cabeza

-¿Quién es?-

- No te lo puedo decir.- Parecía un poco dolido y sincero- No ahora al menos, tal vez, otro día cuando todo esto pase, con el tiempo. - y se alejó caminando. Ella se quedó un rato más en el parque tratando de asimilar las cosas. Al acercarse el anochecer, se levantó y fue a su casa con el corazón en la mano.

"Ya pasará con el tiempo"

Y lo sintió de veras, supo que pasaría. Pero, claro, el tiempo decidiría cuando…

* * *

Gracias con todo mi corazón a

Isabelita emoxxa

miss romantic2

letifiesta

raqhu

KAORU OTTORY

Dntelighieri

isabel20

JhungYuki (No t agradecí por el otro cap jeje)


	11. Una explicación

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Este capítulo ha surgido bastante rapido a decir verdad, pero es que ahora sí me sentí motivada a escribir, y para evitar que se me fueran las ideas, mejor las escribí rápido jejeje **

**Ya saben que Arnold no es mío pero la trama sí, espero que les guste chico/as, y espero sus comentarios **

**Besos**

* * *

Un muchacho castaño y de ojos verdes atravesaba furioso el pasillo en dirección a otro despreocupado chico que se encontraba charlando con su amigo.

-¡Oye tú, el de camisa a cuadros!-

-Qué quieres- Arnold y Gerald volvieron la cabeza.-

-No tienes ningún derecho a comportarte así con las chicas-

-¡En ningún momento molesté a ninguna chica! –

-¿ y qué es Helga?-

-Ahhh- murmuró Arnold despreocupado

-Y ese "ahh" nada tiene que ver.- Zach se puso desafiante

- "Ahh" Porque tú eres SU chico ¿No?-

-Esto… viejo.- dijo Gerald un tanto incómodo - ¿Puedo irme?

-No hay problema, luego te alcanzo.-

Gerald pasó a lado del "chico nuevo" y le susurró "Relájate amigo, hoy está de malas" Luego se alejó caminando por el pasillo. Zach se relajó y tomó muy bien el consejo, él sabía que no podía solucionar eso con alguien con un humor de perros.

-Lo siento, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo- Zach se le acercó a Arnold con el firme propósito de hacer las pases y arreglar el asunto- Me parece que no te he caído muy bien desde que llegué y ni siquiera entiendo por qué. Nunca te he dirigido la palabra Arnold, pero sé que no eres mala persona. ¿Te pasó algo? -

-A ti no te importa-

-Te entiendo-

-¿Qué?-

-Tuviste un desengaño ¿verdad?-

- Y tú como puedes saber.- Desgraciadamente mientras más conocía a aquel extraño, le enfurecía más no poder verle un defecto con el cual achacarle.

-A mí solo eso me pone con ese humor.-

-¿Y de donde te conozco?- le preguntó el rubio

-Helga nos presentó en el lote baldío- Zach hizo memoria- Sí, estoy casi seguro de que estuviste ahí. En todo caso… encantado de conocerte.- y extendió su mano a Arnold- Soy Zach

Arnold la estrechó pero no sin cierta desconfianza.

-Si necesitas desahogarte, puedes contarme lo que pasó. No diré nada, soy de confiar.-

**Arnold POV**

Bueno, al menos parece ser digno de confianza, pero no le voy a contar todo. Si no, pasa de aliado a enemigo." Estoy más que seguro de que le gusta Helga, ese brillo de ojos solo lo tienen los enamorados". Me senté en el suelo del pasillo, arrimé mi espalda a los lockers y comencé a contar.

-Rompí con mi novia, porque me gusta otra chica. Pero ahora que venía con propósito de aclararlo todo, ella ya no está disponible y ahora me he quedado sin nada. La conozco desde hace bastante tiempo y no la tomé en cuenta hasta el día de hoy. Me quedé sin nada por tener la boca cerrada todo el tiempo, soy un retrasado. - sentencié con un poco de amargura en mi voz. Era comprensible, considerando que ÉL era el que lo había arruinado todo.

-Tranquilo, ahora estás furioso, pero si quieres demostrarle a esta otra chica que le gustas, dale señales de que estás ahí para ella.-

- ¿A ti te gusta alguien?- le pregunté de repente, tratando de confirmar mis sospechas.

Zach suspiró un poco ante la pregunta

-De hecho sí-

-¿Es bonita?-

-Bastante-

-¿Rubia , castaña, pelirroja?-

-Rubia- _Primer strike_

-¿ Es de esta ciudad?-

-Sí- _segundo strike _

-¿Es Helga verdad?-

-…- guardó un silencio sepulcral, de seguro pensando en si debía inventar o ser sincero conmigo

-¿Es Helga?- insistí

-Sí- _Tercer strike amigo, estás ponchado y fuera_

Con esa respuesta, ya no quise estar al lado de ese intruso .

-Entiendo- le repliqué como evidenciando su superficialidad - que ahora te guste Helga. Te apuesto a que no te hubieras fijado en ella si no hubiera cambiado de apariencia. Ahora todos la persiguen.

-¡No la veo de esa forma!- respondió él un poco enfadado

-¿Entonces cómo la ves?-

-Admito que es bonita, pero no me atrajo eso de ella. Me gustó que a pesar de su forma de ser , en el fondo se halla una chica con buenos sentimientos. No me importa que sea un poco gruñona, de hecho me parece que solo lo hace para ocultar algo, hasta se ve lindo en su personalidad. En ella hay alguien muy dulce, además es ocurrente y divertida. Esa es su esencia y así tuviera otro aspecto, no me importaría.-

-¿Entonces no es tu novia?-

-No, pero espero lograr eso con el tiempo . Tal vez si me lo permite.-

-Entiendo. Bueno, tengo que irme- Ya no quería permanecer a su lado más. Yo siempre había tenido a esa chica tan fantástica a mi lado por 12 años desde el pre kínder y fui tan ciego . Ahora un desconocido llega, y él notó en dos semanas lo que yo al fin logré notar en doce años de conocerla. Me levanté dispuesto a alejarme de aquel lugar.

-¡Espera!-

-Qué-

-Prométeme que no te voy a ver molestando a Helga nunca más. Y no le vayas a decir nada de lo que te acabo de contar, por favor.-

-Claro.- empecé a andar

-Arnold.-

-¿Sí?-

-Gracias.-

-No hay de qué –

Me alejé por el pasillo. Ese chico era de verdad amable, y yo pensé que era muy mala persona. Pero eso no me impedía seguir odiándolo por ser tan… tan…él. Lo admito, mis celos me estaban volviendo loco a más no poder. Pero una parte interesante de aquella conversación me hizo ver que él NO era novio de Helga, y al parecer ella tampoco sabía de sus sentimientos . Si quería adelantarme al intruso, solo tenía que idear un plan para acercármele lo suficiente. Pero ella no podía saber que me gustaba (Tampoco quería saber nada de mí) y Zachary tenía que saberlo menos, la apartaría de mí si se entera. Yo la había ignorado desde que volví de la selva y tal vez eso había influido en su cambio de actitud.

Y ahora yo me estaba convirtiendo en su némesis enamorado.

"La voy a conquistar, pero no puedo dejar que lo sepa"

**Miles POV**

Estos momentos no podían ser más bellos junto a mi bella esposa Estella, mi mamá, mi "hombrecito" Arnold, mi pequeñita Sophie y el ocurrente de mi padre. Haber vuelto a mi ciudad natal una vez resueltos los problemas de la tribu era reconfortante. Levamos una vida muy tranquila aquí en Hillwood. Ya extrañaba a todos los inquilinos de la Casa de Huéspedes. Ahora de lo que tenía que preocuparme era de mi familia, de mis padres y de ser la mejor figura paterna para mis hijos.

-¡Gané!- Exclamó la pequeña Sophie , loca de alegría

-Pequeña suertuda- y le pellizqué su pequeña naricita respingona

- ¿Me estás dejando ganar papá?- Sophie me miró inquisitivamente con enormes ojos.

-Noo… yo nunca.- y puse una de mis caras más graciosas para mi niña.

- jejejejeje.- rió la pequeña al ver el bizco

-Dejen por un rato ese juego Miles y Sophie… ¡Miles! – me reprochó Estella -¡No hagas eso te vas a quedar bizco de verdad!–

-No es para tanto cielo.- la tranquilicé mientras la ayudaba con la bandeja

-Mejor, así puedo reirme cuando yo quiera jijijij- dijo Sophie y me lanzó una mirada cómplice.

- Les traje las galletas que hizo la abuelita.- dijo al fin mi esposa- están calientes así que cuidado nena.-

-Sip-

Quitamos el tablero de "Operando" de la mesa y todos cogimos una galleta. Entonces escuché un portazo.

-Hola hijo- lo saludé desde el living. Pero Arnold pasó por alto mi saludo: de hecho, pasó como un huracán sin dirigirnos siquiera una mirada. Subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de forma aparatosa.

-¿Qué le pasa a Arnold?- me preguntó Sophie un tanto alarmada

-Debió haber tenido algún problema.- dijo Oscar con una galleta en la mano

-Voy a hablar con él- Dijo Estella y se dispuso a levantarse

-No linda- y me levanté- yo hablo con él, si conozco a Arnold como lo conozco, no se molesta con cosas pequeñas.- me acerqué a mi esposa y le susurré al oído:

-Debe ser algo del corazón, sube algo de comer para reanimarlo-

-Voy contigo hijo- mi padre se levantó del asiento dispuesto a ayudarme.

-Gracias papá-

-De seguro Kimba debe estar así a causa de Eleonor.- dijo mamá.

-Pookie. Arnold no tiene ninguna compañera llamada Eleonor.- le dijo mi padre

-Cómo que no. Ha estado muchas veces en esta casa. Muchas sin que Kimba lo sepa.- y esbozó una sonrisa ¡Quién como mi madre!

-Nadie entiende a la loca de tu madre-

-Papá…-

-Jejeje, ya hijo, vamos a ver que le pasa al hombre pequeño.-

- De acuerdo-

Subimos a la habitación de Arnold y abrimos la puerta despacio. Estaba tumbado bocarriba en su cama contemplando el techo de cristal embovedado. De seguro algo le aquejaba a mi hjo.

-Hola Arnold. ¿Podemos pasar?-

-Entren…-

Mi padre se andaba sin rodeos y le preguntó.

-¿Un mal día eh?-

-He tenido peores- aún seguía sin dirigirnos la mirada

-¿Qué te sucede Arnold?-

-…-

-¿Es una chica?- le pregunté

-Sí-

-¿La chica Pataki?-

-No sé como lo sabes todo abuelo- y le dirigió una media sonrisa, aunque la verdad era una sonrisa derrotada y triste-

-Siempre se trata de la chica Pataki, no hay otra niña que te ponga así-

-Corté con Lila ¿Soy un monstruo por eso?-

Nos dejó anonadados con su repentina confesión. Se llevaba tan bien con esa chica. Aún así, enamorarse y cortar eran partes fundamentales de la adolescencia y mi hijo no era un monstruo por ello. Sucedía todos los días.

-No hijo, es normal- le reconforté

-Pero cortar con ella por otra chica, si me hace mala persona ¿Verdad?-

No sabía que mi hijo estuviera metido en tantos líos amorosos. Pero su comportamiento de caballero me demostraba que había hecho bien.

-No hijo. De hecho hiciste lo correcto. No se debe jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. Y si tú sentiste que no era lo correcto dividir tu corazón para dos chicas, está bien. Es lo esencial de la fidelidad-

-Pero ahora no sé si la otra chica me corresponda-

-¿Era esa muchacha rubia que te ayudó a llegar hasta la selva?-

- Sí-

-Pero pensé que ustedes dos habían tenido algo en ese entonces ,hijo-

-Un beso… y ya- Respondió Arnold con un suspiro- luego le escribí y nunca recibí respuesta. Cuando llegué, todo volvió a ser como antes. Y ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de no hablar con ella desde el comienzo-

¡Ding-Dong!-

-Voy a ver quien es- dijo el abuelo y bajó las escaleras.

-Tal vez aún tengas una oportunidad con ella hijo. Ella aún no te debe haber olvidado. Trata de hacer algo.-

-Es que ya no puedo portarme normal cuando estoy con ella-

- ¿Cómo te portas?-

-Me pongo iracundo si un chico se le acerca. Y ahora solo para que me dirigiera una mirada, le lancé una bola de papel- se veía arrepentido por su conducta.

No pude más que reprimir una sonrisa.

-Eso lo sacaste de tu abuela-

-¿Qué?- se levantó de golpe y me miró con unos ojos escrutadores.

- Alguna vez el abuelo me dijo que te indicó un álbum de su niñez. ¿Te habló de Gertie?-

-Sí-

-A que no sabes quien esa niña-

Se quedó en silencio un momento pensando de seguro en su actitud y en las semejanzas con esa pequeña rebelde.

-¿La abuela?- me dijo incrédulo- No puede ser

-Pues créelo, lo es y mira lo que sucedió. A pesar de todo se terminó casando con el abuelo-

Mi papá regresó del living con un paquete pequeño y lo sujetaba un poco anonadado y complacido.

-El paquete es para ti hombre pequeño.- y esbozó una sonrisa cómplice- Te sorprenderás al ver lo que hay adentro-

Arnold abrió el paquete y dentro estaban unas cuantas cartas. Todas en papel rosa, de seguro, de un mismo remitente. Pegada a la cajita había un papel de la compañía de correos que decía lo siguiente

_Lamentamos no haberle hecho llegar sus cartas,_

_pero el servicio de correo es muy limitado en otros países. Por este motivo_

_nos permitimos remitirle su correo retrasado a su nueva residencia._

_Gracias por su preferencia._

Arnold tembloroso y de seguro sospechando ya de quien eran esas cartas, abrió la más antigua y se puso a leer

_Querido Arnold_

_Gracias por tu última carta, no sabes lo feliz que me ha puesto. Estos días han estado bien para todos pero para mí no tanto ¡No tienes idea cuanto te extraño! Pero estoy convencida de que al menos cuando veas esta carta pensarás un rato en mí. Espero que regreses pronto. Te necesitamos mucho. Nadie sabe dar consejos como tú , cabeza de balón. Rhonda se puso a practicar baile y se hizo un esguince , (Curly la hizo tropezar) Gerald no puede hallar un remplazo para ti y Lila te manda muchos saludos al igual que Phoebe. Todos esperamos que regreses, aunque no se compara en nada mi ansia de verte venir. Tal vez cuando vuelvas, podamos jugar otra vez un partido de beisbol. A pesar de que abanicas fatal. _

_Te quiero Arnold no lo olvides a pesar de la distancia._

_Te mando un beso… y otro_

_Tu Helga._

Arnold no dijo nada y abrió una carta de la mitad del paquete y se puso a leer

_Arnold:_

_No sé que sucede pero no has contestado a ninguna de mis cartas. A veces pienso que se deben de haber perdido en la selva y no las has leído. O te da pereza escribir o (mi mayor miedo) ya no me quieres volver a ver…_

La carta seguía pero ya no pudo leer más. Y a pesar de todo cogió la última, aunque el abuelo y yo ya sabíamos lo que debía decir.

_Odiado cabeza de balón_

_Al inicio de escribirte, no sabes cuanto te quería. Sí, te QUERÍA. Verbo pasado, ahora te odio. De seguro ya no me quieres volver a ver y te entiendo. Pero lo que más me duele es que no me contestes, estúpido. Te sigo queriendo (A pesar de toda tu actitud de bestia) y sé que por eso soy boba. Pero sé que ya no puedo esperar más de ti. No volverás a recibir cartas de mí_

_¡Nunca más! _

_Helga_

Arnold vio la fecha y notó que databa hace ya dos años. Esa fue la última carta de la chica y después de eso ya no le escribió.

-Quiero estar solo por un segundo-

-De acuerdo hijo, si quieres hablar llámanos-

Cuando cerramos la puerta, lo último que oímos fue el sonido de algo estrellándose aparatosamente en la pared y luego un llanto ahogado.

El destino (o más bien la oficina de correos) le había jugado una mala pasada a mi chico y me daba pena no poder hacer nada por él. De seguro si yo iba a hablar con la chica eso solo endurecería su corazón aún más.

Solo el tiempo podía decidir si mi hijo se ganaba su corazón de nuevo.

* * *

Gracias de forma especial a:

KAORU OTTORY

mari3304

MaryMorante  
isabel20

JhungYuki

isabelita emoxxa

Misaki Lollipop

letifiesta

raqhu

Dntelighieri

Los adoro chicos, con sus comentarios me hacen sentir que sí estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. :D besos a todos.


	12. ¿Dodgeball? ¡Dodgeball!

Sé lo que estarán preguntándose, y si alguien quiere matarme, le entiendo perfectamente. El hecho de que haya actualizado se lo deben auna gripe fulminante que me hizo progresar escribiendo (Si no, no lo hubiera hecho ejejjejejeje :S) pero prometo que a la siguient no haré larga la espera

¡Besos!

* * *

Arnold POV

_Cada día se hace más imposible si estoy a tu lado, es como si molestarte fuera mi única manera de ver tus ojos azules, aunque enojados, pero presentes. Sólo quisiera que supieras lo que siento por ti, y aunque me gustaría hacerte ver que estoy ahí para que sepas no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, no sé la manera en la que puedo hacerlo. Si tan solo tus cartas me hubieran llegado antes… No estaría en este dilema, hubiera llegado y te hubiera abrazado con todas mis fuerzas, hubiéramos jugado beisbol, hubiéramos ido al muelle a arrojar piedras, hubiéramos ido a comer mantecados. Todas esas cosas que te gustan hacer. No eres una chica normal, ni mucho menos, eres única y valiosa para mí. No necesitabas cambiar de aspecto para que ver lo maravillosa que eres, no necesitas cambiar nada de ti, eres linda a tu manera y eso me hace quererte cada día más.._

-¡Señor Shortman!-

-Uhh-

No me dio tiempo de decir nada, apenas pude cerrar el cuaderno de álgebra sin que descubrieran que en las últimas hojas había unos versos y algunas cartas sensibleras escritas por mí. Ahora sentía lo que le pasaba al escritor anónimo de la clase. Con miedo de ser descubierto, se escondía entre las sombras, a temor de que sus sentimientos fueran ridiculizados y rechazados por esa persona. Ahora que estaba en su lugar, sentía que no quería que mis cartas fueran vistas por nadie, ni siquiera Gerald.

"_pobre chico"_ pensé

-Podría ser tan amable de decirnos qué estaba explicando, para que sus compañeros refuercen conocimiento.-

-Estaba explicando…- No tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que estaba explicando en ese momento.

-¿Sï?-

-Emm-

-Diga usted señor Shortman-

-La continuación de los problemas de la clase anterior- inventé así porque sí, esperando acertar.

-¿En qué problema?-

-…- Guardé silencio apenado. Mis notas seguían siendo buenas, eso no era un problema para mí, pero últimamente no podía prestar mucha atención en clases por estar pensando en cierta rubia que estaba poniendo todo mi mundo a girar en torno suyo.

-Definitivamente, no estabas prestando atención muchacho- me reprendió un tanto enojado el profesor de álgebra mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

-No, señor discúlpeme. No volverá a pasar.-

Lila me dirigió una mirada un poco entre reprochadora y compasiva. Sólo ella sabía que ahora tenía un motivo para estar distraído y no es que me agradara que lo supiera, ya que la estaba lastimando indirectamente.

Al sonar el timbre fui el primero en recoger mis cosas y salir, esperando a ver a alguien más. Ni siquiera me despedí del profesor. Busqué con la mirada entre toda esa gente, esperando ver al centro de mi nueva vida. La vi y me dio un brinco al corazón, pero otra vez estaba Zach con ella. No podía acercármele en esas circunstancias. Así que tomé lo que tenía preparado para esas ocasiones: Mi cámara de fotos. Le tomé un par de fotografías discretas y la volví a aguardar.

Sólo hasta que el chico se despegó, me animé a acercármele, un poco, no demasiado. Era torturador que ni siquiera se fijara en mí. Luego recordé una parte importante de mi conversación con Zach hace unos días, una en la que no era precisamente brillante especificando la condición que tenía impuesta para mí.

"No quiero verte molestando a Helga"

Entonces de eso me iba a cuidar: de que Zach no me viera hacerlo. Sólo me sentí tentado, me hormigueó el pie. Pasó tan rápido, sólo volví a estirar la pierna y…

-¡No otra vez¡- Exclamó Helga, pero no cayendo de lleno. Solo trastabilló un poco

-¿Acaso no ves Helga?- Le dije un poco "Malhumorado" Aunque la verdad estaba contento de que me haya hablado, aunque enojada, pero me había dirigido la palabra por una vez en el día.

-Tus pies son como un par de cocodrilos, imbécil- y me lanzó una mirada agria

-¡Pues si no quieres encontrarte con mis "enormes" pies, no vengas por donde yo estoy, y punto-

Silencio de parte y parte, parecieron ser horas. Luego bajó el tono de voz y cuestionó.

-¿Qué te pasa Arnold?- Dijo aparentemente calmada

-¿Qué?-

-¿Acaso te gusto por y eso molestas?- Y esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica esa tan típicas de ella.

- Ehh.. ¿Tú crees que me gustan las chicas tan poco femeninas y malvadas?- Dije por salir al paso y alzando un poco la voz.

Su sonrisa desapareció de un momento a otro. Se volvió en sus pasos y pasó rozándome para dirigirse a clase. Eso no me lo esperaba, aunque luego no sabía que tenía de raro que la gente se me quedaba viendo y soltando risitas. De seguro pensaban que era gracioso que una chica me hubiese derrotado.

-¡Arnold tienes un chicle en el hombro!- me dijo Gerald divertido al llegar a nuestra clase de gimnasia

-¿Eh?- Por eso la gente se estaba riendo

"Que arpía" pensé para mis adentros. Helga era una bruja: una inteligente, simpática y sexy bruja. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo astuta que había sido al pegarme el chicle sin que me diera cuenta.

-Voy a cambiarme- le dije

Cuando terminé, fui con Gerald al gimnasio. Ahí ya estaban algunas chicas y los chicos.

-Ahora, vamos a hacer un deporte diferente muchachos.- decía el profesor de gimnasia

-¿Implica golpes?-Preguntó Sid

-Mas o menos Sid-

-Excelente- dijo mi amigo con un brillo maligno en sus ojos

- Ahora vamos a jugar Dodgeball o Quemados, si alguien me puede decir de qué tratan…Sí señorita Heyerdah-

-El Dodgeball es un juego en el que hay que eliminar al adversario mediante golpes con el balón, con la condición que los balones sean pasados de forma arbitraria entre los dos equipos. No se debe pasar de la línea media.-

-Muy bien señorita-

-¿Eso vamos a jugar ahora? ¡Criminal!- Espetó Helga un poco enfadada por la situación

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Miedo acaso?- le dije yo

- Ya quisieras. Te voy a hacer puré – me espetó enfadada

-Haber desde mi derecha cuenten uno y dos-

-uno-

-dos-

-uno-

-dos-

Y así siguió contando hasta que quedamos 15 en el grupo 1 y 15 en el grupo 2. Desgraciadamente Helga se había quedado en el otro grupo.

-Hey Arnold..- me siseó Harold

-Qué-

-Apuesto 10 dólares a que no le puedes dar a Helga-

-Y cómo pueden apostar eso- le susurré escandalizado- ¡Es una chica!.

-Es que han sido tan rudos entre los dos que no dudaría en que van a pelear a muerte. Pero qué más da, si ella es igual que un chico.-

-Aún así no creo que deberían apostar a darle de golpe… ¡Auch!- alguien ya había arrojado la primera bola, antes de empezar, por suerte no me eliminaron -Bien ¡Empezamos!- exclamó el entrenador.

Empezaron a volar los balones y vi al otro equipo esforzándose por darle a Harold. Finalmente alguien lo logró, obviamente todos sabíamos quién había sido. Del otro equipo Helga era la más peligrosa.

-¡Harold! – dijo Rhonda preocupadísima, tratando de llegar a su lado- ¿Estás bien?

-Contigo claro que sí primor…- Dijo Harold un poco aturdido y volteando los ojos al cielo. Rhonda sonrió complacida.

-Patty-

-¡Eres un malagradecido Harold!- y se levantó estrellándole de nuevo la cabeza al piso sin ninguna delicadeza-

PUMM. Rhonda fue derribada inmediatamente por Eugene.-

-¡Le di, le di !- Entonces Sheena lanzó un balón certero y lo derribó

-Oh dios Eugene estás bien…- dijo mientras corría a su lado y se pasaba la línea media

-¡Eliminada señorita!- gritó el entrenador.

-Estoy bien.- dijo Eugene mientras se incorporaba con la ayuda de Sheena. Pero volvió a caer por la fuerza de una bola arrojada por Sid.

Finalmente en el otro equipo ya solo quedaban Phoebe, Helga y Lila y de nuestro equipo Zach, Gerald y yo. No tenía corazón para golpear a ninguna de las chicas, pero al parecer ellas a nosotros sí. Quien sabe cuánto resentimiento nos tendrían guardado, Lila trataba de darme con todas sus fuerzas, Phoebe parecía querer darle un cañonazo a Gerald y Helga… Bueno, ella ya era ruda de por sí.

A pesar de todo cuando Lila por accidente le dio a Gerald, Phoebe salió corriendo junto con la culpable para ver si mi amigo estaba bien, dejándonos solo a Zach a Helga y a mí. Zach peleaba duro con Helga, pues al parecer él también era bastante atlético, pero ella lo tomó desprevenido y le dio en las rodillas.

-¡Auch!- gimió Zach

-Eliminado-

Helga POV

La verdad al ver como Zach caía, no pude evitar tener un súbito pensamiento en el cual iba corriendo hacia él para ver si estaba bien.

Pero ahora solo quedábamos el motivo de mi odio/razón y yo. Nada podía ser más perfecto que este dulce momento de venganza, sobre todo después de lo del pasillo. ¡Mira que decirme a mí poco femenina y malvada! A mi parecer, el chicle era muy poca tortura en comparación a lo que podía dar mi potencial de "vengadora".

Empezamos a arrojarnos balones a diestra y siniestra, a pesar de que, por un extraño motivo, él parecía tener pésima puntería aunque esquivaba muy bien.

-¿¡No tienes nada más Pataki!- me gritó mientras esquivaba el último balón

-¡No has visto todo zoquete!-

-Claro que lo he visto ¡Se te ve el ombligo!- dijo él con una mirada socarrona y una sonrisa burlona.

Por un rato me asusté y bajé la mirada, en lo que él aprovechaba para tratar de darme de una forma suave. Esquivé sin problemas. Aunque la verdad en lo que estábamos jugando, sí se me había subido un poco la camiseta y estaba enseñando mi obligo. Vergonzoso.

-¡Gracias por nada! –

Lancé mi última bola con todas mis fuerzas y le di de una manera tan impresionante en la cabeza, que quedé pasmada por un rato. Luego se desplomó, y sin ni siquiera pensarlo corrí a su lado. Estaba inconsciente.

Nunca me había preocupado tanto, a pesar de que ahora era mi enemigo, no pude evitar tener ganas de llorar. Todo el mundo me dirigía miradas muy reprochadoras y yo apenada escondía el rostro, bastante ruborizado. Entre Gerald y Harold lo llevaron a la enfermería.

-No se sienta mal señorita Pataki- me trató de consolar el entrenador – Este juego es así, uno nunca está libre de los golpes.

-¿Puedo ir a verlo? Solo para cerciorar que no le pasó nada-

-Claro , vaya –

Sin poder evitarlo, al salir al pasillo derramé una lágrima rebelde que se negaba a quedarse. Fui directo a la enfermería para ver como estaba ese inmaduro. No podía dejarlo solo, a pesar de todas las groserías que me había dicho, simplemente seguía siendo una parte importante de mi vida, aunque según yo, ya no la más esencial.

"Se te ve el ombligo" ¿Desde qué momento se habrá estado fijando en mi estómago?

Toc toc. Con un tímido "¿Puedo pasar?" me logré colar en la enfermería.

-¿Cómo está?-

-Aún inconsciente- me dijo la enfermera- Pero ya está reaccionando de a poco, masculla cosas, pero estará bien- Entonces me fui a ubicar de forma discreta atrás de los biombos que lo cubrían. Y vi una imagen bastante penosa: Arnold inconsiente y con un cardenal del tamaño de una pelota de golf en la frente.

-Ay diosmío ay diosmio, cómo pude golpearte tan fuerte- susurré mientras se me escapaban unas pocas lágrimas

-Tt..t..te quiero-

-¿Eh?- Sentí como si me echaran un baldazo de agua fría

-No te vayas. Haría lo que fuera por ti-

Lo miré fijamente, percatándome de que aún tenía cerrados los ojos. Debía estar soñando con alguna chica, y me sentí muy enfadada en ese momento. Pero me sentí intrigada con ese chico, ¿qué mas diría?-

-Cartas…balones…dolor-

-Dices puras babosadas tonto.- pero me seguí quedando y luego un pequeño instinto me dijo que le tocara la frente.

-¡Estás ardiendo!- exclamé asustada.- ¿Cómo es que un golpe te pudo dar semejante fiebre?-

-Es el medicamento para el dolor que le suministré- dijo la enfermera, dándome un pequeño susto. Creí que estaba sola.- En algunas personas tiene efectos secundarios, como cuando comes chicharrones y te da sonambulismo.-

Claro, debí suponerlo si yo era la sonámbula más loca causada por los efectos secundarios, qué bueno que dejé los chicharrones.

-¿No hay nada con que lo pueda mantener fresco?-

-Si quieres puedes ponerle unos paños con agua fría para que se le baje la fiebre, ahí hay un recipiente querida-

-Gracias.- Tomé rápido ese potecito y lo llené de mucha agua fría, y empecé a bajarle la fiebre, como si fuera una experta en el tema. Con mucha delicadeza tocaba su frente ardiente.

-Mamá…-

-No…- Le susurraba- Pero ella tiene suerte de tener un hijo como tú, aunque ahora conmigo seas un patán- le respondí con una sonrisa mientras le seguía bajando la fiebre con mucho cuidado. Tras un momento la enfermera volvió a hablar.

-Bien tenemos que auscultarlo.-

-¡Pero si solo fue un golpe!- le respondí asustada y con un deje de alarma en la voz.

-Tranquila, niña, sólo es rutinario. Para ver si todo está en su lugar-

-Ahh- respiré aliviada

-Tenemos que quitarle la camiseta- Me dijo

-Oh no, señora yo… yo.. no puedo quedarme aquí, tengo clase – apenas escuche las palabras "quitarle la camiseta" sabía que estaba lista para irme de ese lugar. Para mí "sin camiseta" equivalía a "vergüenza" "indiscreción" y una muy pequeña parte me gritaba "tentación"

-Sólo te tomará unos instantes querida, no seas mala. Es que el estetoscopio está roto y tengo que ir por uno nuevo a la bodega. Serán solo unos momentos. Yo te puedo excusar con el maestro Weber si gustas.-

-Este…yo-

-¡Gracias pequeña, eres muy amable!-

Y se fue por el estetoscopio la enfermera. Yo tenía las mejillas muy rojas y el corazón me estaba latiendo a mil. Tragué saliva compulsivamente y me tranquilizaba diciéndome "Tranquila Helga a esto se enfrentan los médicos a diario, tú puedes ¡Es solo una camiseta!"

Sí, una camiseta, que cubría a un chico asquerosamente perfecto. Sin contar que había pasado las tres cuartas partes de mi vida adorándolo en secreto.

Empecé con las manos trémulas y le levanté la camiseta hasta donde dio, revelando unos increíbles abdominales .

-Demonios- dije muy colorada –Y ahora cómo le saco las mangas y la cabeza.- Resolví sentarlo y en una especie de abrazo, sacarle el resto. Lo senté con mucho esfuerzo y a su vez yo tuve que sentarme para sostenerlo en esa camilla como abrazándolo , con casi todo su peso en mi cuerpo. Qué puedo decir, me sentía… malvada. Tal vez porque de verdad lo estaba pasando bien. Siempre y cuando no se despertara o me descubrieran en esa pose tan comprometedora con él.

-Mi cabeza- murmuró él.

Empezé a sudar frío y a temblar . "Por amor de dios que sea otra de sus alucinaciónes"

Arnold POV

Después de tantas pesadillas, empecé a recobrar el sentido y me desperté. Pero lo primero que me vino a la mente no fue mi dolor de cabeza, a pesar de que sí lo mencioné. Vi a Helga abrazándome de una forma un tanto rara y temblaba un poco, si nos ponemos a considerar que ella es bastante segura de sí misma. Pero al parecer en ese intante estaba paralizada, y echaba calor a su alrededor de dos millas a la redonda, también percibí que algo me faltaba.

- Helga- le dije un poco nervioso, y a la vez sentí que me volvía un témpano de hielo por la transpiración helada que creía empezaba a ir por mi espalda.

-Gulp- la chica tragó saliva compulsivamente, no era una situación en la que se quisiera encontrar en ese momento.

-¿Y mi camiseta?- cuestioné con la voz mas temple que pude, aunque sentía muchas cargas eléctricas en mi piel.

-a..alado tuyo, en..n la me-mesita- dijo esto tartamudeando pero sin dejar de sujetarme, debía estar muerta de vergüenza. Noté que me asía de una manera demasiado firme, casi con las uñas.

-Tranquila, ya me puedes soltar. No voy a caerme.- le dije divertido. Apenas oyó esto se separó de forma abrupta.

-¡No vuelvas a darme uno de esos sustos Arnold!- me espetó un poco dolida, roja y preocupada

-¿Así que ahora te preocupas por mí?- la interrogué entre extrañado y gracioso. No es que me hubiera gustado recibir un golpe de ella, precisamente de la chica que me traía fuera de mis casillas, pero era divertido tutearme con ella y sin gente a mi alrededor que pudiera interrumpir estos dulces momentos de gloria fugaz.

-¡Es que es lógico Tarzán! ¡Primero me haces un comentario obsceno acerca de mi ombligo obligándome a bajar la guardia, me atacas a traición, para colmo te caes como un estúpido al piso, de una forma tan dramática que es ridículo describirla. Luego me haces ver como una patana frente a todos; tuve que bajarte la fiebre mientras alucinabas y repetías cosas, y para rematarlo todo, me hacen quitarte la camiseta que cubría tu cuerpo ¡asquerosamente perfecto!-

Todo esto lo soltó con una voz acelerada y de enloquecida mientras me gritaba apuntándome con el dedo. No pude evitar echarme para atrás en la camilla unos cincuenta centímetros, y aún así se hallaba peligrosamente cerca de mí. Casi podía oler su aliento con aroma a chicle o fresas, o chicle de fresa . Sus frases me habían quedado grabadas de forma impresionante, como si hubieran sido hechas con un marcador , ése que no se borra con nada o marcadas con hierro ardiente.

¿Le parecía atractivo a Helga G Pataki? ¿Había estado de veras angustiada por mí? ¿Siempre estuvo pendiente de mí? ¿La había lastimado?…¿Existe la palabra "patana"?

Ahora estaba ya demasiado cerca de mí, estableciendo un poderoso contacto visual, casi tocaba su nariz con la mía y se había apoyado en la camilla para poder echarme todo en cara. Me sentí demasiado raro y al parecer cuando terminó con su cantaleta solo pudo atinar a adquirir una expresión sorprendida por la distancia en la que habíamos quedado. Yo también sentía como si un millón de abejas u hormigas me estuvieran andando por todo el cuerpo. Empecé a acercarme de forma muy lenta, casi imperceptible. Tan cerca… tan cerca ya…

-¡Traje el estetoscopio!-

Los dos dimos un respingo y Helga se apartó lo suficiente de manera rápida. La enfermera vino a verme tras los biombos. Y se dio cuenta de que estaba ya _muy_ despierto.

-¡Pero qué bueno!- me dijo la enfermera muy sonriente- Ya estás consciente cielo.-

-Me voy a clase- sentenció Helga

-Gracias por…-

La enfermera no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Helga se fue dando un portazo, hecha todo un huracán.

-la ayuda.- terminó la enfermera con voz queda .- ¡Pero quién entiende a estos adolescentes!-

Yo no dije nada. Sólo me pude quedar con la mirada fija en el sitio por donde Helga había salido.

"Jamás voy a lavar esta camiseta" fue en lo último que pude pensar.

* * *

Espero q les haya gustado chicos,

Gracias de forma especial a

NeNa

isabelita emoxxa

mari3304 (jajajajaja yo tb odio el correo)

raqhu

Dnte lighieri

letifiesta

isabel20

Con sus comentarios me hacen sentir muy especial chicos ¡Espero no defraudarlos!

Posdata: Gracias a mi gripe y al último review es que me animé definitivamente a continuarlo lo más rápido posible : NeNa amiga, no t voy a dejar a tí ni a nadie con las ganas de leer, Gracias por tus halagos muack :D


	13. Bebé piénsalo bien

Este capitulo estuvo inspirado en un proyecto que se realizó en mi cole. Fue la mar de divertido tener padres primerizos en la clase. Espero que les guste muchachos. Un saludo a toda esta gente hermosa que leyó mi último capi y lo comentó, me siento bien de ser la causante de que tantos sonrían, se impresionen o queden con una cara de WTF :O jjejejejejejeje Comenten y diganme si les gusta la idea del proyecto

muaahh Besos a todos

* * *

Helga POV

Apenas salí de la enfermería, parecía que otra chica había suplantado a la antigua yo. Me sentía de lo más rara; esa es la palabra. Estaba fúrica, pero no sabía porqué, si de frustración o de enojo. Me sentía feliz, pero no sabía si era por haber dejado la enfermería atrás o porque estuve a un solo centímetro de un beso; No sabía si estaba triste por haber dejado la enfermería o porque no me pude acercar un maldito centímetro más…

Lo ven, un torbellino de sentimientos y a cual más contradictorio que el otro.

Fui corriendo al baño, pues no me sentía bien, de hecho, estaba hasta un poco mareada por lo ocurrido. No puedo creer que yo Helga G Pataki, estuve un tanto _así_, de besarme con alguien, y menos con quien yo esperaba.

"Me haces ver como una patana frente a todos; tuve que bajarte la fiebre mientras alucinabas y repetías cosas, y para rematarlo todo, me hacen quitarte la camiseta que cubría tu cuerpo ¡asquerosamente perfecto!"

Con esas palabras me había delatado yo solita, fue casi lo mismo que pasó en industrias futuro. Los dos solos, en una situación en la cual ninguno de nosotros se esperaba encontrar, en una sin salida y con nuestros sentimientos a flor de piel; bueno, al menos los míos.

Pero esta vez había habido un pequeño detalle en particular que me ponía los pelos de punta: Él no me había rehuido ni mucho menos. No había alegado que había algo que hacer que podía interrumpirlo todo, no puso excusa al golpazo que le di, no me gritó por haberlo dejado inconsciente, al contrario, parecía que se acercaba de una manera sutil.

Pero qué mas da, de seguro son solo imaginaciones mías. Arnold ya me dejó muy en claro con sus otros comportamientos que no me quiere cerca de él, o que al menos no soy su tipo de chica. De seguro solo se está vengando por lo que le hice en gimnasia, o por lo del chicle, o por lo que le e hecho los otros años de su vida.

-Necesito refrescarme- me dije y acto seguido me miré al espejo. Mi rostro parecía delatarme de una manera espantosa , tenía aún los ojos sorprendidos y las mejillas arreboladas. Me mojé la cara para tratar de bajar la afluencia de sangre de mis mejillas.

-¿Helga?-

Esa voz me puso en alerta, traté de poner mi cara más normal y recé para que no se diera cuenta de lo acontecida y avergonzada que estaba.

-Ahh Hola Lila- soné como un graznido de cuervo, o de cualquier otra ave asustada.

-¿Arnold está bien verdad?- me preguntó con un tono un tanto preocupado

- S…sí está muy bien. Mejor que nunca- Trataba de sonar normal pero no podía, en serio. Me sentía como una niña que acababa de romper un cristal y había salido corriendo para evitar enfrentarse a las consecuencias, pero sin querer me había encontrado con la dueña de ese vidrio roto. Lila solo atinó a mirarme recelosa como sospechando lo que había pasado.

-Bien- dijo con un poco de frialdad- si lo ves, dile que le mando muchas saludes.

-Lo haré, sin problema- pero no le vi directo a los ojos, porque me di la vuelta y me encerré en uno de los baños.

Me senté apoyada en uno de los 4 rincones del cubículo y muy nerviosa saqué mi celular

-Criminal…me tiemblan mucho los dedos- susurré después de que el celular estuvo a punto de caer dentro del inodoro gracias a mis sudorosas manos.

Traté unas cinco veces de escribir con las palabras adecuadas ese mensaje de texto que iría a mi máxima confidente en este mundo…

Phoebe POV

Estaba un poco preocupada. Helga no había llegado todavía de la enfermería lo que me hacía pensar en que algo grave le había ocurrido a Arnold. No tenía la mente en mi sitio acostumbrado y empecé a moverme inquieta en mi silla; son demasiadas emociones en un día para mí: Dodgeball, medio mundo golpeado y Arnold inconsciente. Lo último que esperaba que pasara fue mi reconciliación con Gerald al cual después de haberme rogado 5 veces que le perdonara por ser tan desconfiado, decidí aceptarle, solo tras haber dejado en claro que la infidelidad no era algo de ninguna manera viable en nuestra relación. Además la vida es corta: mejor perdonar mas temprano que tarde. En esas cavilaciones estaba cuando el celular me vibró, lo saqué con un ademán rápido y discreto para que no lo viera el maestro. Gracias a Dios era de Helga

"Vn a l trraza del cole, SOLA ncsito hablar con alguien x favor"

-Hola viejo ¿cómo estás?-

-Mejor que bien Gerald- me dijo Arnold con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando entré a la enfermería, eso considerando que tenía un chichón enorme en la frente y que había estado inconsciente por casi una hora entera. A pesar de todo, nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

-El golpe ya te afectó el cerebro hermano.-

-No, no, no es eso- dijo entre risas

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que verás aquí estuvo alguien…-

-¿Lo acompañaste durante toda la hora que estuvo inconsciente?-

-Ya puedes imaginártelo- dijo Helga un poco aturdida- Hasta le bajé la fiebre y empezó a murmurar cosas. Luego la enfermera dijo que necesitaba un estetoscopio y fue por él mientras… mientras… ¡A mí me obligaban a quitarle …

* * *

-¡LA CAMISETA! ¡¿Te quitó la camiseta viejo?- no podía creer lo que oía

-pues créelo, pero es ese instante estaba inconsciente, así que ni siquiera la sentí , lo interesante sucedió al despertar…

-¡Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer! Esto me pasa por ser buena samaritana- dijo Helga como enloquecida y casi zarandeándome- Así que solo le grité que su cuerpo era asquerosamente perfecto, y que me había tenido demasiado preocupada!

-¡Entonces tú…-

* * *

-¿Se te declaró?-

-Bueno algo por el estilo- dijo Arnold entre feliz y avergonzado- el caso es que yo estaba demasiado feliz en ese instante a pesar de que me había gritado, y bueno… fue tan rápido; me acercaba de poco…

-¿CASI LO BESAS?- le repetí con un medio grito – Helga- le reprendí haciendo un puchero – pero cómo sigues cayendo en lo mismo, tú misma me dijiste que ya no valía la pena.

-¡Ya no sé que pensar!- me dijo un poco llorosa- Siento que se me cae el mundo Phoebe. ¡y yo no soy así! Soy la que da lo mejor hasta el último así esté perdida la guerra- estaba que se le salían las lágrimas- ¡Y no puedo con un chico! ¿Qué me está pasando?

* * *

-Sé que estoy un tanto demente o que quizá soy masoquista Gerald- me respondió Arnold – Pero esto me dio a entender de que aún tengo una ligera esperanza de que Helga me quiera.-

-¿Y se puede saber desde cuando te fijas en Helga G Pataki?-

- Creo que ya van 13 años de eso-

-¿?-

-No me di cuenta de que la quería hasta que ella misma me lo dijo. Me ayudó a salvar el vecindario, a mis padres, recogió mi gorra, me escribió cartas Gerald. Ella era Voz Ronca. Se puede decir que ella es como mi ángel personal, pero la he querido desde hace mucho, desde que éramos niños, antes quizá. Sólo que no me di cuenta hasta que alguien se me adelantó y me hizo ver cuanto la quería en verdad-

Me había soltado el sermón de su vida. Eso sí era estar enamorado ¡Y de Helga!

-Bien Arnold, no puedo disuadirte de estas cosas. Yo te conozco, y como soy tu mejor amigo no me queda más remedio que apoyarte.- compuse una sonrisa sincera- Voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda para que tú te quedes con Helga.-

-Gracias Gerald- e hicimos nuestro saludo especial, acordando otro de nuestros pactos indestructibles.

**Helga POV**

El cachete me dolía mucho. Pero no crean que me enfadé con Phoebe por el chirlazo. Sólo que de nuevo tuve uno de mis episodios psicópatas y estoy agradecida de que me haya pegado para recuperar de nuevo el sentido común. Y ahí se estaba acercando Zach con su típica sonrisa llena de promesas y alegría.

-Hola chicas. ¿Estás mejor Helga?-

-¿Yo? Jeje- Me burlé por el poco entendimiento de Zach- Si te refieres moralmente, sí, me siento como nueva. No me pasó nada Zach.- y le compuse una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Sólo acompañé al cabeza de balón que lesioné a la enfermería hasta que se repusiera.

Su semblante se volvió un poco oscuro cuando mencioné a Arnold. Pero luego me di cuenta de que se fijaba en mi cachete rojo.

-¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla Helga?- cuestionó en un tono alarmante.- Sin mentiras

-Ahhh nada. Es que, verás, tuve otro de mis episodios de histeria y emm.- no sabía como eludir mi último lloro, pues no quería decir mis motivos- Phoebe tuvo que darme un chirlazo.

-¿No me mientes verdad?-

-Por amor de Dios no Zach, si quieres pregúntaselo a ella, además ¿Quién querría golpearme? – Y compuse una sonrisa nerviosa

-Ese chico que se vive haciéndote la vida imposible- me dijo desafiante

-Ya- le dije un tanto escéptica y algo enojada también- Arnold se ha comportado idiota estos días, pero eso no significa que ande golpeando chicas Zach. Él es el buen samaritano de este lugar y tiene demasiados principios morales. Nunca de los jamases le vería golpeando a nadie.- no sé por qué le salía en defensa al caradura ese…

"No aguarden, casi me BESA ¿Por qué diablos lo estoy defendiendo?" me decía mi parte rencorosa

-Lo siento- dijo con gesto compungido- Es que yo pensé...-

-Tranquilo, es natural pensar así. Sólo no lo confundas con un maltratador ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió, aunque no muy convencido. Decidió cambiar el tema

-Por cierto ¿Ya oíste del nuevo proyecto que tiene el colegio?-

-La verdad no ¿de qué se trata?-

-Es algo bastante interesante ¿has oído de los bebés "piénsalo bien"?-

-Pues sí. En las películas son bebés robot que asignan a una pareja, para que sepan qué es ser marido y mujer y tener un niño de verdad…-

Zach me dirigía una sonrisita cómplice. Me bastó esa pista y supe que ése era exactamente el proyecto que tenían pensado para nosotros.

-Es ¿en parejas?- cuestioné con una voz una octava más alta de lo normal.

-Ya sabía que te ibas a poner histérica Helga. No quieres que llame a Phoebe.-

-A este paso de emociones va a tener que golpearme otra vez- dije con un hilo de voz.

-Vamos Hel, no es tan malo. Dicen que va a haber sorteo para hacer las parejas.- Dijo esto último un poco desanimado, debería ser más duro para él. Era nuevo y por lo tanto conocía poco o nada al resto de chicas de la escuela, ni siquiera podía hacerse una idea de la actitud de cada una.

-Tranquilo no será tan malo esto de ser padres por una o dos semanas- le dije esto con una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Sólo hubiera querido que tú hubieras sido mi pareja - me ruboricé un poco con ese comentario – Ya sabes,- él también parecía algo nervioso, tal vez no esperaba esa reacción de mí- hubiera sido más divertido conociéndote, en lugar de una chica desconocida. Serías una de esas mamás modernas que ven la lucha libre y castigan metiendo tus videojuegos en la licuadora-

No pude evitar reírme. De verdad me conocía bastante bien este niño.

-Y tu hubieras sido de esos padres que pisan el suelo por donde va su mujer si hubieras sido mi marido-

-Eso tenlo por seguro, contigo por esposa…-

Y ambos estallamos en risas. Caminamos hasta nuestras respectivas clases comentando lo gracioso que sería ver a tantos padres en aprietos con esos pequeños granujas que son los robots bebés.

**Arnold POV**

-Bien Arnold , ya tenemos que ir saliendo de aquí, sólo nos faltan dos horas de clase y tú ya perdiste el día estando inconsciente-

-A veces me recuerdas a Phoebe- comenté divertido a Gerald.

- ¿Y qué mas quieres? Es difícil, cuando estas enamorado, se te pega algo de tu chica siempre, es como encajar piezas.-

- Ya veo, tal vez por esa razón es que a veces me siento como Helga o como mi abuela.-

- Jejejejeje, a veces creo que ya te perdimos viejo ¿Tu abuela?-

-Ya hubieras visto cómo acosaba a mi abuelo de niña- Gerald contuvo una carcajada y la trató de disimular con tos.-

-Se terminaron casando ¿No?-

-Aunque no me creas, es la segunda vez que oigo ese comentario.-

Gerald me ayudó a incorporarme y se me fue un rato la cabeza por el golpe. La chica sí que golpeaba duro.

Cuando llegamos a clase, ya todos estaban en sus bancas haciendo bullicio porque todavía no llegaba el maestro. Cuando entró el señor Strauss, no venía solo. Imagínense nuestra sorpresa al ver a nuestro maestro de primaria, el señor Simmons con unos pequeños bultos entre sus brazos y con la cara más sonriente del mundo.

-¡Señor Simmons!-

-¡Qué sorpresa!-

-Wuau No ha cambiado en nada-

- ¿sigue dando clases en la primaria 118?-

- ¡¿Tuvo Gemelos señor Simmons?- Harold estaba demasiado anonadado con los dos bultitos que nuestro ex maestro tenía entre sus brazos. Yo la verdad ni me di cuenta de que eran niños. Y parece que el resto tampoco se dio cuenta de nada. Todos se quedaron con caras de pasmados . El señor Simmons solo sonrió abiertamente:

-No chicos, no son mis niños-

-¿Entonces?-

-Son sus niños.-

-¡Oh Dios mío!- Harold solo puso una cara de espanto, los ojos en blanco y cayó peligrosamente para atrás de la impresión.

-¡Harold!- todos fuimos de inmediato junto a él.-

-¿Por qué Patty no me dijo nada?- el señor Simmons muy preocupado se acercó a donde estaba Harold y lo ayudó a incorporarse, aunque su cara normalmente rosa, estaba más pálida que nunca.

- Los siento Harold, no era mi intención asustarte. Los niños no son de verdad, son solo robots.-

-Debió haberlo dicho antes de asustarme- Harold estaba que respiraba de alivio

-¿Qué no sabes de donde vienen los bebés Harold?- le recriminó Gerald

- No sé ¿Del hospital?-

-No seas tonto flaco, sólo los atienden allí después del embarazo -

-Entonces ¿De donde vienen?- se oyeron risitas generales en el aula ante la ignorancia de Harold, muchos se hallaban ruborizados, entre ellos Gerald, que se puso muy rojo con esta pregunta. Y trató de restarle importancia con evasivas, pero Harold seguía empeñado en saber donde estaban los niños "antes" de ser atendidos en el hospital.

-No me digas que en serio no sabes…-

-¡Que no!-

-Pues es culpa de tus padres-

-Ya lo sé idiota, sólo quiero que me digas cómo-

-¡No!-

-¡Por favor Gerald!-

- ¡De la barriga de las mamás!- se hizo un silencio prolongado; con esa respuesta Gerald parecía que se había salvado de la vergonzosa realidad. Sin embargo…

- Pero ¿Y como entran?- Mientras Gerald ponía de nuevo una cara rojísima.

-Ya chicos. Está bien- el señor Simmons parecía divertido con la conversación- Ese es precisamente el motivo por el cual estoy aquí. Soy el organizador de este nuevo proyecto llamado "Bebé piénsalo bien" con el propósito de evitar desinformación y embarazos adolescentes en la población, demostrándoles que un bebé es una responsabilidad grande y por ello hay que pensarlo dos veces.

-Ohh-

-¿Pensar qué?- Harold no entendía nada, pero aparte de él no había nadie que no entendiera. Peappod alzó la mano para hacer una pregunta.

-¿seremos padres solteros o tendremos una pareja.?-

Muchas chicas soltaron risitas emocionadas al pensarse con una pareja e iniciaron los cuchicheos y las miradas a los chicos en el aula.

-Por supuesto que el proyecto es de parejas- confirmó el señor Simmons con una sonrisa – De paso experimentan lo que es ser marido y mujer.-

Yo que estaba reclinado perezosamente sobre mi escritorio de repente puse atención a esas palabras ¿Podíamos escoger la pareja o sería en sorteo?. A mí solo me interesaba ser esposo de una sola persona.

-Para evitar peleas por ciertas personas que tienen demasiada demanda o vidas amorosas enmarañadas , hemos decidido que las parejas de este proyecto serán escogidas por sorteo- dijo el señor Simmons con un guiño para todos nosotros.- Sé lo difícil que es ser adolescente-

-Ohh- dijeron con desilusión algunas muchachas. Yo me desinflé en el acto.

-La selección de parejas se llevará a cabo el día miércoles de la próxima semana y después de eso cada una de ellas contará con un bebé robot. Eso es todo. Que tengan una buena tarde muchachos.- se despidió mientras salía del aula

-Hasta luego.- nos despedimos a coro

- ¡viejo, ésta es tu oportunidad!- siseó Gerald en cuanto se fue el señor Simmons

-No se puede Gerald, acaban de decir que es sorteo, hay como 600 chicas en esta escuela y apenas una remota posibilidad de que me toque Helga.-

-Pero precisamente por eso. Harán el sorteo el día miércoles, las parejas las dirán el día jueves y para registrar a tanta gente debe haber una base de datos en computadora.- Gerald compuso una sonrisa un tanto malvada- Y yo tengo a alguien que nos puede ayudar en ese tema.

* * *

-¡No no y no!- la chica aún se mostraba renuente después de hora y media de súplica

-Vamos Phoebs- Insistió Gerald en un intento desesperado- Necesita de tu ayuda.-

-Sí, necesito tu ayuda Phoebe por favor- le supliqué a media voz frente al pórtico de su casa

-¡Ah sí qué bonito!- Phoebe me dirigía miradas asesinas- Primero no respondes sus cartas, cuando llegas la tratas como si no existiera, luego le haces bulling, ¿Y ahora quieres conquistarla a la fuerza? -

-Créeme que tengo una explicación para cada una de esas cosas-

-Pues no me interesa oír-

-Vamos mi _mochi- _dijo Gerald abrazándola de la cintura por atrás- Es lo único que te pediré ¿Sí? Si no es por este desalmado, hazlo por mí-

Phoebe soltó un suspiro derrotada por esas palabras. Y de deshizo del abrazo de Gerald y lo tomó por las manos.

-Niño odioso,- dijo refiriéndose a él con suavidad- Sabes que soy vulnerable cuando hablas japonés y peor si me dices_ mochi-_

_-_Soy un galanazo ¿Verdad?-

-Tonto- sentenció mientras se reía.- Está bien, lo haré.- Luego me dirigió una mirada ácida y declaró- Solo espero que no lo estés haciendo por molestarla, por ponerla en ridículo, o por interés. ¡Y mira que Helga ahora sí despierta interés entre los chicos!

-Tú tranquila, en serio.- y me apuré a añadir- De veras me gusta Helga, Phoebe y tal vez por eso me he estado comportando idiota cuando estoy con ella. Sus cartas no me llegaron hasta hace unos días y era demasiado cobarde como para aclarar todo. Pero eso se acabó y en serio pienso competir por el amor de Helga con quien sea, aún si ese chico es Zachary.-

-¿Qué?- Phoebe se quedó sin habla- Quieres decir… ¿Qué él te dijo que le gustaba Helga?-

¡Diablos! Qué metedura de pata…

-¡No! Es decir- no sabía qué agregar- Se nota a leguas que le gusta Helga, porque es una chica.- Gerald se rió y Phoebe puso una mirada circunspecta.

-El hecho de que él haya notado antes que tú de que Helga es una chica, no significa que le guste- culminó Phoebe mientras mis mejillas alcanzaban el tono más alto de rojo que pueda existir.


	14. Nuevas expectativas

Bienvenidos a otro capítulo muy, muy, muuuuuuuy retrasado jejeje, espero que les guste. Ya saben que Arnold no me pertenece así que ¡Para qué repetirlo otra vez!

* * *

**Helga POV**

-Ya es hora-

-Tranquila Phoebe, no sé porque te pones tan nerviosa hermana. ¡Sólo es un proyecto!-

-Sí, solo que…- lo que iba a decir Phoebe quedó cortado por el sonido de la sirena y la entrada del señor Simmons

-¡Muchachos!- el hombre cruzaba el aula con un paso decidido y su típica mirada bonachona.- Espero que hayan estado con muchas expectativas para este día. ¡Hoy todos serán padres!

-Como si cambiar pañales y tener a un niño que te llore fuera buena expectativa- murmuró Rhonda en tono suficiente para que la oyéramos pero no el señor Simmons.

-Bien chicos.- El señor Simmons sacó sus gafas y se puso a revisar abiertamente la lista del sorteo que se había realizado.- Eugene, te toca con Melissa Masen de segundo. Curly, tu pareja es Lorena McKingley de tercero.

-¿No me pudo tocar alguien más joven?- mientras miraba a Rhonda de manera psicópata y esperanzada.-¡Algún día princesita!-

-Ughh, Curly, ¡QUÉ ASCO!- la princesa se puso de pie y fue al otro extremo del aula.

-Rhonda Lloyd , te toca Michael Larsen.-

-Al fin alguien digno de mi porte y gracia- Rhonda se veía complacida.- no podía entender como alguien se podía sentir afortunada de ir con ese orangután torpe del capitán del equipo de futbol.

-Harold Berman tienes a Patty Smith-

-Siiiiiiii- Harold se puso a bailar en la mesa.- Ja jaja me toco con mi novia, perdedores

-Suerte de principiante.- le murmuré a Phoebe

-Phoebe Heyerdah , tu pareja es Gerald Johansen

- Woww, eso sí se llama tener suerte amiga- y la felicité, aunque Phoebe por alguna extraña razón estaba un poco ruborizada. Tal vez en lo tímida que es, no le gusta que le mencionen a su novio en público.

-Lila tienes a Brainy-

-De seguro este proyecto va a ser muy encantador- repuso Lila con ese aire optimista tan característico de ella.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado Lila- dijo Brainy siempre tan corto de palabras, ¿no lo mencioné? Sus problemas nasales mejoraron bastante y ahora respira con normalidad. Aunque sigue siendo esa persona tan inocente y dulce como siempre y en eso estoy contenta de que no haya cambiado para nada.

Después de pasar una lista interminable en la que se escucharon protestas, suspiros, risas burlas y uno que otro llanto los nombres fueros terminándose de la lista y cuando creí que no me tocaría nunca, lo mencionaron.

-Helga tienes a…- yo dejé de moverme, de respirar, esperando que fuera con alguien que pudiera aguantarme todas mis cosas. Tal vez una de las partes más recónditas de mi ser anhelaba que esa persona fuera mi destino, mi futuro, la persona con quien compartir mi vida, mi chico soñado, mi apoyo, mi servidor eterno.

-¿Zach?- murmuré quedito para mí, como si con esa palabrita todos mis problemas estuvieran resueltos. Sería el padre perfecto; rogaba para que así fuera.

-Arnold-

Se oía el ruido de una mosca...

Silencio del señor Simmons,

Silencio de mis compañeros…

Silencio de mi parte…

Sólo algunas chicas se atrevieron a cuchichear llenas de ¿odio?

Ya en serio, mi antiguo profesor me estaba jugando una broma pésima.

-Emhh, este…¿Podría repetirlo señor Simmons?- Sentí la voz muy lejana, recóndita, como si estuviera pegándose en el pizarrón dejando apenas un murmuro pequeño, pero aún así audible a la perfección. Toda la clase pareció voltear sus ojos hacia mí y yo sentía como mis esperanzas se caían por el suelo junto a como mi odio alzaba hasta el techo. No… tal vez es otro Arnold

-Arnold, Helga. Tu pareja para el proyecto es Arnold.- el Señor Simmons estaba emocionado, y cómo no estarlo, según él. Era una de las pocas personas que supo lo que sucedió en San Lorenzo, ya que cuando se fue el cretino, no se lo pude confiar a nadie más y el señor Simmons se enteró de todo, sólo él y la doctora Bliss lo sabían. Lamentablemente mi ex maestro es de esa clase de personas que se aferran al pasado y que no les gusta mirar como han crecido sus pequeños polluelos para después convertirse en fuertes aves que indudablemente abandonan al nido. Así es el señor Simmons y nada lo hace cambiar.

-Tal vez es otro Arnold, no tiene idea de cuan común es ese nombre en esta escuela- estaba casi desesperada como tratando de desechar la idea. Pero yo sabía que era imposible; no había ningún otro Arnold en la preparatoria

-Arnold Shortman, Helga- El señor Simmons estaba encantado, así que no podía ser nadie más- No hay otro más en la nómina, pequeña..-

-Mire- me apoyé en el escritorio y traté de sacar mi billetera- Sé que podemos arreglar esto de alguna manera-

-No Helga- su semblante se puso serio y enfadado al verme tratando de sobornarlo, una expresión que jamás había visto en él.- Y así quisiera hacerlo no podría ayudarte. El sorteo y las bases de datos están en una computadora y yo no hice la nómina. Pero podrías tratar de hacerlo más agradable. No tiene porque ser una tortura que te haya tocado Arnold, podrían tratar de retomar lo que alguna vez hubo entre ustedes…-

-¡No quiero!¡Y no lo necesito!- respondí reacia

-¡De todos modos debes cumplir con el proyecto Helga! Quien sabe si él es tu destino, tu posible futuro, tu alma gemela, la persona con la que compartirás el resto de tu vida, tu otra mitad, tu…-

-Bien, bien, no se me ponga romántico, don. Si no hay más remedio lo haré, sólo deje de decir que será bonito, porque yo sé que no lo será- dije interrumpiéndolo. Ya no quería escuchar más cursilerías sobre lo bien que Arnoldo y yo nos veríamos juntos, así que sin más remedio, volví a mi asiento con la cabeza gacha y cara resignada.

-¡Cómo pudo pasar esto!- suspiré junto a Phoebe una vez que llegué a mi lugar- ¿Porqué de todas la personas en este mundo me tuvo que tocar él?-

Phoebe no me dijo nada, aunque su semblante al parecer me compadecía y bastante. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos tenía Phoebe en ese momento?

* * *

_-…Sólo tengo que terminar este último código para poder ingresar a la lista oculta y… ¡Ya está!-_

_-¡Bien!- Arnold había lanzado un puñetazo al aire estaba brincando por toda la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja . ¡Ahora solo hay que cambiar los nombres!_

_De pronto al revisar la lista de uno en uno y tras haber cambiado su pareja (un tal Mathew) con Gerald se fue directo a la letra P. A los dos muchachos les sorprendió la astucia de Phoebe_

_-¿Por qué no aprovechar la situación ya que estamos en ello?- Se veía un poco ruborizada por lo que acababa de hacer, pero aún así nada arrepentida_

_-No te conocía ese lado Phoebe- le regañó Gerald, pero no se daba a ver enojado. Mas bien, la miraba con ojos de borrego embelesado, con la intención después de comérsela a besos como si fuera golosina._

_-Palmer…Parker …Pascal… ¡Pataki!- Phoebe se veía un poco pagada de sí misma, con una expresión ufana en el rostro, de seguro satisfecha de su intelecto. –¡Lo conseguimos!-_

_Arnold era el más emocionado de todos por la búsqueda exitosa, seguía festejando con una especie de baile indio alrededor de la habitación ¡Hombres!. Pero la sonrisa de Phoebe se estaba desvaneciendo por alguna razón. Su ojos pusieron una mirada incrédula con los ojos abiertos como platos y luego puso cara de disgusto._

_-Más te vale de que la cuides bien Arnold-_

_-¿Eh?- él estaba tan concentrado festejando que no veía el claro disgusto de Phoebe _

_-Ojalá no te pese en tu conciencia-_

_-¿Qué?- Arnold seguía sin entender nada de lo que la muchacha le decía, pero por su expresión, era algo de lo que se hubiera podido echar para atrás en ese momento. _

_-La actual pareja de Helga es Zachary- Arnold tampoco lo creía posible, pero no puso ninguna mirada de incredulidad, más bien, una de enojo y entrecerró los ojos apretando mucho los puños, de seguro pensando en que Zach le ganaba en todo y tenía mejor suerte que él. Pero también le estaba ganando su conciencia, un difícil dilema moral; al final pareció tomar una decisión._

_-Sería privarle a Helga de una experiencia agradable- Phoebe estaba teniendo internamente un dilema moral. Arnold se asustó al ver que Phoebe parecía cambiar de opinión y se acercó a ella en con cara afectada y tono de súplica._

_-Si la juntas conmigo, te juró que no me portaré grosero con ella. Y si esto tiene buenos resultados, le pediré que sea mi novia. Te lo juro Phoebe, quiero hacerla feliz.-_

_-¿Lo juras en serio?- Phoebe tenía una mirada no muy convincente- ¿Y si eso no funciona?-_

_-Me alejo de ella para siempre. Que se le acerque quien quiera. No voy a meterme nunca más en su vida- La oriental le miraba no muy convencida._

_-Es una promesa- _

_Phoebe no dijo nada y miró la sinceridad en sus ojos; Vaya. De veras parecía quererla con locura. Sin dejar lugar a dudas de que por más patán que se haya vuelto Arnold, nunca dejaría de cumplir con sus promesas hizo tripas de corazón, y oprimió enter._

_-Esto queda en tu conciencia.- Le dijo Phoebe secamente – Espero que seas un buen papá Arnold. Porque si no, se descubre el pastel. Espero que sepas de qué estoy hablando._

_-No te preocupes Phoebe.-_

* * *

-No sé como rayos pudo pasarme esto a mí- maldije mi mala suerte y le di un golpe al casillero en cuanto salí de clases.

-¿Qué te sucede Helga?- se me acercó preocupada la señorita perfección

-Nada Lila, no es de tu incumbencia.-

-¿Es por el proyecto?-

El silencio me invadió, no sabía que responderle a Lila. Lo más adecuado en ese momento hubiera sido mentir descaradamente, pero no se me ocurría nada.

-¿Entonces?-

-Nada, son cosas de la familia… creo, tú sabes, esas cosas que no tienen sentido, hermanas padres, eso-

-Ahh.- se notaba ella sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Nunca he sido una buena mentirosa, ni mucho menos. La verdad, desde que voy en primaria se me ha hecho muy difícil esconder mis cosas y por decirlo así mi "verdadera" personalidad, esa que no es tan mala, y cada vez que se me salía terminaba golpeando a Brainy, así de simple se solucionaba. Sólo que no puedes golpear a la exnovia de tu "pareja" (nótese el sarcasmo) y dejar que las cosas fueran como si nada hubiera pasado, ya no somos unas niñas y esto ya no es la primaria.

-Esta bien Helga, sea lo que sea espero que lo soluciones, nos veremos luego.-

-Adiós Lila.- y me alejé de ella directo a la cafetería. Tenía que contarle mi mala suerte a mi único confidente masculino. Phoebe no había sido de gran ayuda, sólo se había limitado a escucharme, asentir con la cabeza y responderme a todas mis querellas con monosílabos; eso no era lo que estaba buscando en ese instante precisamente. Yo quería matar a alguien, pero contaba con que ese chico me apaciguaría los humos antes de empezar a hacer berrinche y a impartir golpes. O peor: si nadie me detenía iría a zarandear al estúpido cabeza de balón y a hacerle cambiar los datos a la fuerza. En esas estaba con mi pequeño y revuelto mundo, más la confusión de mi cerebro. No ponía atención en nada más.

No contaba con que alguien también iba a salir por la puerta de la cafetería mientras yo intentaba entrar. Sólo vi a la puerta abrirse de par en par sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, antes abrí mucho los ojos y ¡Zaz! ¡Qué porrazo más doloroso! Vi las estrellas por un instante mientras trastabillaba directo al piso y caía sin remedio. Todo se puso oscuro de un momento a otro. En ese rato sentí que me quedé inconsciente.

-¡Helga! Contesta ¿Nos oyes?- Oía voces preocupadas por mí a mi alrededor

-Estoy…bien ¡Auch!- Murmuré mientras me tocaba un punto en la cabeza.- Solo siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tren, aparte de eso creo que nada más.

-¡Perdóname Helga, en serio!- Eugene sonaba compungido a mi lado, pero cuando reparé en él, vi que se había volcado la bandeja de la comida encima.-

-No, yo lo siento Eugene, al parecer te dejé sin almuerzo.- y traté de darle una media sonrisa.

-No hay cuidado Helga. Estoy bien- ¿Qué jamás iba a abandonar esa frase?

-No te preocupes. Creo que solo necesito ir a la enfermería por un analgésico.-

-Yo te acompaño- Escuché dos voces al unísono.- Yo la voy a acompañar.- dijo la voz número uno

-No, yo. Al fin y al cabo, tengo que decirle algo.- dijo el chico número dos.

-Creo que será con quien más confortable se sienta- siseó la voz uno. Yo estaba demasiado absorta en el golpazo recibido, que no podía pensar en otra cosa. "Lo que se da se recibe. Es lo justo." Estaba pensando en el balonazo que le di a Arnold en la cabeza. De seguro fuerzas superiores quisieron que lo recibiera, pero en bandeja de madera, o una puerta, para ser más precisos. Decidí que tenía que hacer algo, tal vez una aspirina, un analgésico. Sí, eso vendría bien. Pero primero lo primero…

Cuando volteé a ver, vi a dos chicos dirigiéndose miradas asesinas a punto de pelear.

-¡Iré sola! No soy una bebé, no necesito que me acompañen, par de idiotas- dije valientemente, aunque cuando me incorporé se me fue la cabeza y casi vuelvo a caer al piso, y sentí dos pares de brazos, sujetándome . Oí la voz de una chica, un poco azorada llamando a uno de ellos.

-¡Zachary! La señorita Pérez quiere que le vayas a ayudar con una traducción de griego para uno de sus estudiantes nuevos. Está hecha un lío allá arriba.-

-Bien ya voy- dijo y se dio media vuelta- No me queda más remedio, llévala tú.- aunque lo dijo de mala gana, la verdad es que por algún motivo Zach estaba irritable con el otro chico.

-Vamos helga, te llevo.- y me tomó por los brazos para llevarme a la enfermería.

-¡He dicho que no necesito que me lleven!-

-Ya casi te caes una vez. No dejaré que vuelvas a hacerlo.- otra vez sentí que la cabeza me dolía mucho.

-Bien, bien. Sólo prométeme que no me vas a dejar tropezar otra vez.-

-Confía en mí.- me susurró Arnold tan cerca que solo yo pude oírlo y sentir el aroma de su cabello, se me puso la carne de gallina y sentí que temblaba un poco. No me acordé hasta ese momento que el muchacho era mi pareja de proyecto. Qué raro que lo hubiera olvidado y justo era lo que tenía en la cabeza cuando caí. Me zafé de su agarre al no sentirme tan cómoda con él.

-So…solo necesito que me acompañes… No es para tanto.-

Después de eso caminamos en silencio. Yo caminaba de forma casi autómata, muy incómoda sin saber cómo abordar el tema de la repartición de equipos. Ni me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la enfermería.

-¿Ustedes de nuevo?- nos preguntó sorprendida la enfermera- Vaya, parecen tener el record de los accidentes en la escuela.-

-No fui yo la que lo causó. Fue Eugene-

-Yo solo vengo a acompañarla, ya sabe, por si acaso.- repuso Arnold mientras trataba de ayudarme a sentar. No le dejé. Acostumbrada a sus desdeñes, ya no me fiaba de él tan fácilmente como antes.

-Voy por unas aspirinas- dijo la enfermera- Tú no te muevas de ahí señorita, tengo que ver que tan severo fue ese choque ¡Jesús! Si no estuviera yo aquí, todos estuvieran muertos. Tal vez deba pedirle al rector que me alce el salario….- y se alejó murmurando para sí misma dejándonos sumidos otra vez en ese incómodo silencio. No pude evitar recordar las primeras semanas en las que él llegó de San Lorenzo. Ni una mirada, ni una charla, ni una disculpa, nada de nada.

"cretino" pensé, Hata que al fin, después de unos momentos, el se atrevió a hablar.

-Fue un buen golpazo. Voy a traerte un poco de agua fría.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, pero dolerá mucho mañana.- dije mientras me tanteaba un punto fijo en la cabeza. Silencio otra vez.

-Arnoldo escucha…- me atreví a hablar yo primero.

-No, deja que yo te hable primero- dijo él poniéndose una mano tras la nuca y sobándose inconscientemente- Te quería decir que, por si no lo sabes, eres mi pareja para lo del bebé. Así que…-

-Nada de sobrenombres, desdeños, bolitas de papel y debo ser responsable con mi parte del trato . No ponerte sobrenombres como cabeza de balón, niño samaritano, Tarzán, camarín con pelos, etc, etc- completé evasiva sin dejar espacio.- ¿No recuerdas? Fue lo mismo que me dijiste cuando tuvimos que cuidar a ese pollito.-

-¡No! No era eso- dijo con boca chica casi en un susurro y en un ataque de ansiedad.

-Si no vas a darme tu sermón, entonces ¿para qué querías venir hasta aquí conmigo?-

-Para charlar.- no muy convencido de sus palabras añadió- Y para ofrecerte un arreglo. No sé si te molestará o te disgustará en lo más hondo, más aún, quiero que lo consideres, sería interesante ver como funciona esto.-

-Habla.-

-Bien, mi trato tiene que ver en dos cosas. La primera es una especie de tregua. Me he portado muy mal contigo y no me gustaría que pasáramos peleando la mitad del proyecto a causa de mis actitudes infantiles, ahora YO prometo no ponerte sobrenombres, hacerte tropezar o arrojarte bolitas de papel. Es objetivo de esto no es ser padres separados, sino padres unidos por todo lo legal, ¿me captas?.- dijo mientras se empezaba a ruborizar un poco. ¡Estúpido ego masculino!

-Bien, esa es una buena pauta para iniciar todo esto Arnold, pero no veo la manera en la que eso podría disgustarme. Me parece muy bien que nos tomemos esto en serio y así tú y yo…-

-Luego quiero que vengas conmigo a la casa de huéspedes.- soltó de sopetón, como si le costara trabajo pronunciar las palabras, con los ojos muy abiertos y lleno de nerviosismo.

Silencio

Silencio

Sólo se oyó un insecto en el alfeizar de la ventana tratando de salir, pero impedido por el cristal. Traté de concentrar mi mente en el insecto como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo, pero la verdad no era así. No supe qué le podía contestar, o más bien, no supe si había escuchado con claridad la segunda parte del trato.

-¿Perdón?- terminé por balbucear

-Es la segunda parte del acuerdo.- Se había sujetado a la silla muy fuerte, tanto que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos del nerviosismo y de la fuerza con la que agarraba a la silla. Se había puesto muy rojo. Si había que definir una escala de tonos del uno al diez, él era un veinte. Luego me miró con un aire desafiante.- Tómalo o déjalo.-

-Este.. yo, no… ni…. Emm- a pesar de que esa proposición me sonó bastante rara, maleducada e ¿indecente? Yo estaba balbuceando en vez de haberle lanzado un buen golpe. Luego quise rematarlo con una cuestión en tono bastante ácido.

-¿pero saben tus padres que yo iría a tu casa? ¿No te matarían por ese chiste de mal gusto?- le cuestioné

-¡No vamos a compartir cuarto si es lo que crees!¡Y no es una broma!- Arnold sudaba a gota gorda y se había puesto blanco como un papel en un cambio súbito de color. Parecía a punto de desmayarse, y no me miraba a mí, sino a un punto fijo de la ventana, cabe recalcar que el insecto hace mucho se había ido, aunque Arnold estaba parecía decidido a encontrarlo con la mirada que vagaba por toda la habitación excepto en mi dirección.

-Cabeza de… Mmh, Arnold.- me serené un poco.- Ya no somos unos niños, tal vez no podemos compartir esa clase de cosas… A esta edad, un matrimonio de juego es algo ¡Criminal!. ¿Cómo voy a entrar a casa a decirles a Bob y a Miriam. "Mamá, papá voy a vivir a la casa de un chico por 2 semanas, regresaré el jueves" ¡Es ilógico!...

-Les diré a mis padres que hablen con los tuyos.-

¡Rayos! Eso era algo con lo que no contaba. ¿Qué podría decir? Seguro Bob gritaría y no me dejaría. Hey, ese es un plan genial; maquiavélico. Bob y Miriam no me dejan ir a lo de Arnold y asunto resuelto, yo me lavo las manos ¿Qué padre deja sola a su chiquilla en casa de un CHICO? jejejeje "Helga eres una genio malvada" me felicité a mí misma.

-Esta bien díselos tú. A ver si los convences.-

-Trato hecho. Pero si dicen que sí, no protestas ¿entendido?- dijo mientras me tendía la mano en señal de cerrar el trato

"IDIOTAAA" Gritó mi fuero interno "¿cómo te atreves?" pensaba yo y sin embargo también tendí mi brazo. Y nos dimos la mano. En mi mente solo había una palabra y era MENSO.

Me quedé en la enfermería durmiendo hasta la salida, es decir, yo solo necesitaba un analgésico pero hice un poco de teatro y la enfermera me dejó reposar la cabeza hasta que se acabaron las clases. Después fui a casa esperando encontrarme con Bob gritón, Miriam histérica y la noticia bomba. Todo estaba fríamente calculado con absoluta perfección.

¡Miriaaaam, Booob ya llegueeé!- grité como nunca cuando abrí la puerta. Jejejje

"tres, dos uno" oí unos pasos que venían de colgar un teléfono en la cocina. Sólo esperaba una reacción…

-Irás a vivir por dos semanas a Sunset Arms por lo de tu proyecto. Y eso es todo, empieza a empacar-

Me quedé sin sangre en la cara

* * *

_Siiiiii al fin después de tanto suplicio volví a escribir. Lo siento chicos he tenido millón de cosas que hacer: como mi monografía y los cursos para entrar a la Universidad. ¡Odio ser de último año! Jejejeje. Pero ahora que tengo un tiempecito tengo el capítulo. Si, si ya sé… ¡Qué desobligada! Pero ni modo así mismo me toca. Besoooooos :D

Posdata: gracias por los últimos reviews y los de mi otra historia, ya saben que me encanta que le guste. ¡Comenten que tal les parece esta idea del "juego al matrimonio"!


	15. La llegada

Wiiiii, volví a escribir después de tanto tiempo y estoy contenta. He estado ocupada pero me debo a ustedes chicos. No les prometo que haré algo tan seguido, entendí que con la escazes de tiempo es algo imposible. Pero nunca he dejado nada a medias, y esta vez no será la excepción :)

* * *

Arnold POV

Al llegar a casa supe exactamente lo que tenía que decir y cómo lo iba a decir, precisamente por eso salí con cinco minutos de anticipación de la clase. Precisamente por eso corrí como un galgo. Por esa razón tomé el primer autobús que se cruzó en mi camino a casa. Por eso iba con todo el discurso en la boca. ¡Pero nunca pensé que la conversación se me fuera a salir por la tangente! Lo que ocurrió fue lo siguiente:

Al llegar a casa me puse sereno, acomodé el semblante, me cambié de camisa, me peiné lo suficiente. No fuera a salir mi mamá con los comentarios oportunos para cambiar de tema, y no quería darle oportunidad de tener ningún factor distractor a la mano que pudiera desviar la conversación a mi cabello, mi ropa, mi expresión o mis uñas. Tomé aire y bajé por las escaleras.

-Hola ma-

- Arnold que bueno que llegaste. ¿y esa prisa por verme? Es la primera vez que entras en mi biblioteca en mucho tiempo.-

Mi mamá nunca se quedaba quieta en lo que era estudiar y descubrir. Mientras Sophie iba al prekínder por la mañana, ella aprovechaba en ayudar a la abuela con la casa y luego iba a su "despacho". En realidad sólo era el sótano transformado en lo que es ahora una bonita especie de oficina, con muchísimos libros, microscopios, platos de Petri y muestras de casi todos los tejidos del cuerpo humano. Una colección sin lugar a dudas muy valiosa. Y esa era la primera vez que me atrevía a entrar a un lugar tan delicado e imponente, sólo en caso de extrema necesidad.

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante mamá.-

Ella esculcó mi expresión muy detenidamente y apuntó a alguna suposición que ya tenía desde hace mucho. Finalmente habló:

-¿Chicas?-

-Mi proyecto- aunque me puse un poco nervioso.- Bueno, también un poco de lo otro. El proyecto es de cuidar a un niño con una chica. Esteee…mmm-

-Vamos cielo, no hay nada de lo que debas avergonzarte. No le veo nada de malo.-

-Es que quiero que ella venga a vivir con nosotros por un par de semanas. Y esto es muy importante para mí- me miró de nuevo escrutadoramente- para el proyecto.- puntualicé- Para mí para ella y para el proyecto.- Y luego miré al techo. Ella solo me vio profundamente, como estudiando mis reacciones instantáneas.

-Mientes pequeño.-

"¡Diablos! Me descubrió" pensé en mi fuero interno.

- Sé cuando mientes y es cuando te pones a divagar y a ver en todas las direcciones Cuando le preguntaste a la chica también le dijiste que era por el "proyecto" ¿cierto?

-Yo no. O sea sí, pero no es como lo que crees que tu crees que yo creo. Porque no quiero que tú tengas una opinión que yo creo que estás teniendo con respecto a mis actitudes, porque no es lo que tú y ella creen sobre mí con supuestas malas intenciones, sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que venga a vivir conmigo- Mi mamá estalló en una carcajada.- ¿Son nuevos esos zapatos?- traté de desviar el tema.

-Arnold...- y enarcó una ceja

-Lindo tapiz- dije mirando a la pared

-Arnold…- y se sonrió

- ¡Soy un idiota!- exclamé y me desplomé en la butaca más cercana a mí; claro, mientras evitaba que me mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Cielo ¿no es demasiado interés el que le das a la muchacha? Mira que invitarla a vivir contigo..-

-Mamá es para el proyecto. Necesito una buena nota, no es por interés. Además Helga es demasiado…-

-¿La niña rubia del rescate?- mi mamá sonrió al mencionarla.- Ahh… Ahora lo entiendo todo- tragué fuerte al ver que me lanzaba una de sus miradas de "rayos x". Esas miradas que se van tan al fondo que parecen ver tu alma y descubrir tus secretos. Sentí mis orejas y mis mejillas arder.-

-¡Arnold!- exclamó mi mamá por tercera vez juguetonamente.

-¡Te juro que no lo hice con mala intención!- repliqué yo aún sintiendo que me quemaba vivo– Es que yo sólo quería demostrarle que ya no soy malo y que quiero ser su amigo. Tenemos muchas habitaciones y ella podría usar una. ¡Por favor!- acto seguido agregué- Será la última cosa que te pida en diez años mamá-

-Por mí no hay inconveniente pero dime, ¿ que tal si ella quiere salir con sus amigos? ¿O que tal si quiere verse con otro chico y ahí sucede algo, posiblemente que no te agrade? Para una mujer es demasiado difícil Arnold. Puede que no te vea como tú a ella.-

-Al menos quiero intentar.-

-Esta bien hijo. Pero si hay alguna consecuencia no esperada, espero que asumas tus actos y no trates de frenarla si toma sus cosas y se va ¿entendido?.-

-Tus palabras son mi ley- le dije devotamente

- Tranquilo pequeño- dijo mi mamá mientras me tomaba en sus brazos y me daba un abrazo muy reconfortante.- Ten fe hijo, lo último que muere es la esperanza.- hizo una pausa entre el abrazo- A veces no sé si creces muy aprisa o te has quedado estancado en tus nueve años. Tienes unas ideas…-

-Bien, lo admito, ha sido mi peor idea hasta el momento. ¡Pero no es tan mala!.- agregué apresurado al ver que mi mamá ponía mala cara de forma instantánea.

-Solo espero que tu pequeño mundo se ponga en orden. Es difícil ser un adolecente-

-Lo sé-

-Hablaré con tu padre y tus abuelos. También depende de ellos. Ya ves que esta casa no es nuestra y podría significar una pérdida de dinero en los días que se hospeda la chica.-

-De acuerdo.- le dije derrotado.

Mi madre habló con ellos, ¡pero no salió mal como creí que saldría! El abuelo solo achicó los ojos y sonrió de manera pícara. Mi papá (que nunca le negaba nada a mi mamá) dijo que cualquier decisión que ella adoptara estaría bien, ya que nunca se equivocaba. Y la abuela se puso la mar de contenta de saber que vendría ¿Eleonor? No sé como es que creía que era Helga, si nunca se habían hablado o apenas interactuado, pero ella aseguró que había estado en casa un montón de veces, sólo que yo no entendía porqué le decía Eleonor si la había descrito a la perfección: Rubia, osada y algo gritona. No sé, tal vez la memoria esté traicionando a mi abuela. Uno nunca sabe. Llegó el momento decisivo y mi mamá marcó el número de teléfono de la casa Pataki. Al parecer no era el único en cruzar los dedos por la espalda: mis abuelos hicieron exactamente lo mismo que yo en señal de ánimo y me sonrieron.

-Buenas tardes. Lamento molestarla señora Pataki. No, no soy una vendedora – mi mamá no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.- Le llamo por un asunto del colegio ¿Problemas? No, no. Helga no ha tenido ningún problema. Verá es que mi hijo y su niña tienen un proyecto pendiente. Nos gustaría que lo vivieran con el mayor realismo posible. A si tienen que cuidar un bebé robot por un lapso de dos semanas y vivir la experiencia del matrimonio – de repente se oyó una frase azorada en un repique tan alto que mi mamá tuvo que apartarse el teléfono a una distancia prudente para no quedar sorda- ¡Dormir en el mismo cuarto! ¿Cómo se le ocurren esas cosas señora Pataki? Aquí disponemos de una casa de huéspedes. Precisamente por eso le invitamos a la chica para que venga a hacer el proyecto aquí, así se ahorran la ida y venida por lo del cargo del bebé, y los muchachos podrían vivir juntos este par de semanas. Claro no hay problema , puedo también discutirlo con su marido si lo desea.- se hizo un silencio prolongado.- ¿aló? Buenas tardes señor Pataki. Lo llamo por su hijita. Sí, sí la menor. HELGA señor Pataki- compuso una mueca de disgusto- Bien, de seguro su señora ya se lo explicó. ¿Yo? Soy la mamá de Arnold Shortman su compañero de clase, el compañero del proyecto de su hija. No lo dude, tendrá su cuarto propio. ¿Reglas? Nada, salvo que tiene que estar en la casa de huéspedes antes de las diez de la noche y para un permiso extra debería hablar con ustedes.- Mi mamá puso otra mueca de fastidio más acentuada que la anterior- Tiene razón señor, buena ocasión para eso- Aunque la verdad hizo rechinar los dientes.- Bien. Helga puede venir aquí mañana…-se oyó una frase en el teléfono.- ¿Hoy mismo? De seguro no hay ningún problema. Hasta luego señor Pataki.- Dijo abruptamente mi madre y colgó el teléfono.

-¿qué clase de padre es ese hombre?- Preguntó mi mamá en un tono muy disgustado.- No dejaba de confundir a Helga con su otra hija Olga. Me preguntó si podríamos adelantar su llegada porque quería salir pronto a una convención con su mujer, ya que solo le habían pagado dos pasajes. ¡Y planeaba dejar a la chica en la ciudad! En otras palabras. "le venimos caídos del cielo, no nos importa dejar a la niña si nos sale barato"- gruñó malhumorada

-Tranquila mamá. El señor Pataki no ha sido el mejor de los padres te aseguro. Cree que Olga es la que llevará el apellido de la familia y le ha dedicado todas sus atenciones. Pero yo creo que es un hecho de que es Helga quien llevará ese honor a más alto nivel. Tendrá más éxito en la vida y estoy seguro que sus padres sabrán ver eso a su momento.- tranquilicé a mi madre.

-Bueno. Entonces, te dijo que podía quedarse aquí por este tiempo aunque ni siquiera lo pensara.- concluyó mi papá.- y luego me sonrió- Es una buena señal.

- Iré a preparar el cuarto de Eleonor- Dijo mi abuela y se fue loca de alegría

-Iré a ayudar a tu abuela.- Dijo mamá- Aunque no creo que le haga falta mucha ayuda. Está muy entusiasmada con todo esto.- aún así se fue atrás de ella- No le caerán mal un par de manos más-

Mientras contemplaba a mi madre irse, no podía creer en la buena suerte que estaba teniendo en esos momentos. Helga vendría por dos semanas, viviríamos en matrimonio (hipotéticamente), hablaría con ella, cenaría con ella a diario y, si esto iba en un buen nivel, tal vez un beso, un noviazgo, una serenata al atardecer. La haría feliz, cumpliría con mi palabra a Phoebe. Ahora solo quedaba controlar mi mal humor y disculparme por haber sido tan idiota. Bueno… en realidad creo que eso podría ser lo más difícil.

_Una hora y tres cuartos después _

Helga POV

No es posible de que haya alguien con peor suerte que yo. No solo me dejan ir como si fuera un trasto inútil. Si no que me envían con quien ha hecho de mi vida un auténtico infierno por casi un mes. Lo pero de todo es que hace un par de meses esto hubiera sido, este, ¿bueno? Pero no sé ya que más puedo hacer, me mandan a olvidar y me impiden hacerlo. Una vez me dijeron que no puedo estar enojada todo el tiempo. ¡Al diablo este maldito mundo y sus estúpidos habitantes! Pude haber ido con Phoebe, pero no, me mandan con ese idiota de Arnold. Maldita la hora en la que acepté la ridícula apuesta, trato o lo que sea.

-Bien niña, ya llegamos- dijo Bob, no me moví de mi lugar.

-Helga cielo ya llegamos- me dijo Miriam como si estuviera sorda. Sólo atiné a cruzarme de brazos y cabecear al lado derecho mientras ponía la más mordaz de mis miradas.

-¿No oíste Olga? Estamos aquí, así que baja del auto.- repitió papá.

Bien, bien. Hasta aquí podíamos llegar.

-¡Soy HELGA papá! ¡HELGA!- dije remarcando las palabras en un tono muy alto y duro.- ¿No te has dado cuenta que tienes más de una hija Bob? ¡Una NORMAL sin complejos de reina! Pero no creo que a ti te importe mucho. Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que estoy aquí, o de mis amigos, o de este estúpido proyecto ¡NADA! No debieron hacerte padre nunca. No les importo, nadie me pregunta nada nunca en esa casa. Soy invisible para ustedes. Solo piensan en la perfecta de Olga…-

-¡No te permitiré que se me hable en ese tono jovencita!-

-Lo haré cuando sepas algo de mí y te merezcas ese respeto.-

-Soy tu padre y sé de ti Olga.-

-¡HELGA!. Pero ya que insistes te mereces una oportunidad. Di mi actividad favorita.- mi rabia aumentó cuando Bob no supo qué decir

-¿Tocar el piano?- no dije nada a favor ni en contra esperando que se hundiera solo

-¿En qué mes cae mi cumpleaños?-

-¿Mayo?- Apreté los dientes.

-¿mi fruta favorita?-

-Fresas.

-¡LÁRGATE!- y cerré la puerta con todas mis fuerzas.

-Helga…- musitó Miriam preocupada, pero no me molesté en verle la cara. Se merecían que les gritara por una vez en la vida. Que fueran ellos los heridos y disconformes, no solo yo. Oí de lejos la voz amortiguada y cortante de mi madre "Robert, Helga es alérgica a las fresas y nació en marzo ¿Acaso no sabes nada de tu hija?..." la voz de mi Miriam se fue callando de poco a poco mientras el auto se alejaba de por la calle. Vaya, debía estar furiosa. Sólo le decía por el nombre completo a mi padre cuando estaba verdaderamente disgustada.

Dejando de lado mi mal humor, ya estaba en Sunset Arms y no podía volver atrás. Ellos le telefonearían a Bob y Miriam si me escapaba, ya que por dos semanas sería su carga particular. Tomé aire y me aventuré a golpear a la puerta conteniendo la respiración. Estuve tentada por un instante de salir corriendo calle abajo y alquilar un cuarto de hotel pero justo cuando reconsideraba esta opción, alguien abrió la puerta y de la casa salieron un grupo de animales que me hicieron trastabillar un poco, entre ellos al único que reconocí fue a Abner, la cerdita. En cuanto pude abrirme campo presté atención a mi interlocutora; la mamá de Arnold.

-¿Helga?- me preguntó-

-Mmmmm sí, me parece, ehh… lo era a menos que me haya golpeado y me haya dado amnesia.- la señora sonrió

-Sí, definitivamente eres Helga- y fue a abrazarme, algo que me tomó por sorpresa- ¡Cómo has crecido! Y te has puesto muy hermosa, aunque creo que te hace falta el lazo rosa pálido que tenías, se te veía muy bien entonces.-

Compuse una risita nerviosa por el comentario. Era raro que ella lo mencionara, tomando en cuenta de que fue una de las pocas personas que tuvo una noción de lo que pasó en San Lorenzo con Arnold y al parecer yo le había caído bien, inclusive mejor que Lila. Recuerdo que en ese entonces mencionó que tenía un potencial y una actitud tremendas, suficiente para sacar adelante lo que sea. Me llamó intrépida, valiente, dura de roer, aventurera pero que mi corazón era sensible y enorme, la combinación perfecta de niña. En broma me dijo que si me casaba con Arnold seríamos una sociedad indestructible de investigación y publicación de descubrimientos. Cabe añadir que la idea me encantó.

Pero esto era una situación completamente diferente. Mi interés en Arnold había decaído, no estábamos en la selva, ya no era una niña, y lo peor tal vez fuera que Arnold le hubiera contado de los insultos, las cachetadas y desdén de los últimos tiempos. Que me siguiera tratando como algo que valiera la pena me hacía sentir un no se qué en mi corazón. _Querida _esa es la palabra que buscaba; ni en mi casa de daban tan buen recibimiento.

-¿Quién es mami?- susurró una vocecita en el pórtico. Levanté la mirada. Una pequeña de unos tres a cuatro años de edad me miraba con sus enormes ojos castaños, era muy bonita. La mamá de Arnold en pequeño, a efectos prácticos.

-Ven nena. Te presentaré a alguien.- dijo Estella muy sonriente animando a la pequeña para que se acercara- Ella es Helga, pasará con nosotros un par de semanas. Es compañera de tu hermano en el proyecto.-

-Hola Helga. Gusto en conocerte - me dijo la niña mientras me extendía la mano y me lanzaba una sonrisa que iluminó el ambiente un kilómetro a la redonda. Yo también le sonreí, era imposible no hacerlo. Entendí que tal vez esa capacidad de deslumbrar era heredada. Sonará difícil de creer, pero el cabeza de balón tenía el mismo poder mágico de dejar a la gente K.O. Muy conveniente, diría yo.

-Hola peque.- le saludé muy formal, pero sin perder la sonrisa- a mí también me da mucho gusto conocerte. ¿Y tu nombre es…?-

-Sophia o Sofía en español, pero me gusta que me llamen Sophie-

-Me gusta tu nombre nena.-

-A mí también me gusta mi nombre- y nos reímos. La cargué a caballito como muestra de amistad.

-No tienes que hacerlo Helga.- dijo Estella

-No importa señora, me gusta hacerlo además Sophie no pesa nada ¿eh?-

-¡Es verdad!- dijo la pequeña mientras se reía.

-¿Y tu vestido?-

-Bah, no es necesario preocuparse por eso. Si nos fijáramos en como lucimos todo el tiempo, no seríamos felices en absoluto. Es más importante la risa.- dije mientras sonreía a la pequeña. La mamá de Arnold me miró de una forma muy extraña, como conmovida de lo que veía.

-Bien… pues… Entremos entonces. El tiempo apremia- dijo Estella.

-Esta bien- dije y entré despreocupada. El sinsabor que aún tenía se me iba pasando de poco a poco, y por un momento pensé que tal vez no iba a ser tan terrible…

-¡Arnold, Helga está aquí!-

Bueno, salvo_ ese_ detalle. Oí ruidos de cosas estrellarse en el piso de arriba y bajar a alguien apresuradamente por las escaleras, curiosamente, se detuvo en la mitad y bajó un poco más despacio.

-Ejem, hola Helga.- decía mientras bajaba las gradas. No pude hacer nada más que reprimir una sonrisa al oírlo tan formal, tan educado, tan... Oh Dios mío.

Con esta expresión me refiero a que no me lo esperaba… así. No lo había visto bien cuando bajaba las gradas por la escasez de luz pero en ese instante lo veía con perfecta claridad El condenado se había puesto mmm _Guapo, _como al puro estilo latino y peinado. Sentí una pequeña sensación en el estómago que nada tenia que ver con el enfado. Bueno, pero así me ponía yo con un chico guapo en una revista, en la tele, en una película. Fue una pisca de deseo _normal_ en una chica de mi edad. Para rematar, se acercó. Yo pensé que iba a saludar con la mano o chocando las palmas. Pero el pequeño beso en mi mejilla me tomó por sorpresa. Percibí el aroma de su shampoo, que resultaba embriagador, realmente olía a hombre. Resultará raro, pero es una cualidad irresistible en un hombre: que huela bien. Me aparté enseguida

-No creo que eso sea normal.- dije entrecortadamente.

- Helga, así suele saludar la gente en Latinoamérica- me dijo Estella al ver este gesto- así se saludan todos. Son más alegres y menos cohibidos que aquí al momento de saludar.- Se veía que quería reírse a carcajadas, pero se contenía bastante.- Voy a hacer la cena, ¿Vienes Sophie?

-No, yo creo que me quedaré a aprender a ser casada…-

-¡Sophie!-

-Ya entendí… ya me voy- dijo desganada la pequeña

- Pero yo creo que desde ya diremos que estamos casados- me dijo Arnold mientras se volvía a acercar- Así no te parecerá raro.- Me reí ante esas palabras.

- Entonces cabeza de…mmm Arnold. Fingiré que no oí eso. Estaremos casados desde el momento en el que nos den al niño en dos días, mientras tanto. Nada de besos ¿Ok?-

-Uhh – parecía decepcionado- de acuerdo Helga.- dijo un tanto abatido- nada de nada sin el niño, me parece un trato justo- y se volteó para ir a la cocina. Solo le faltaba una nube triste sobre la cabeza y que le comenzara a llover.

-Arnold –

-¿Mmm?-

-Luces muy bien, guapo. - me reí un poco y no miré atrás mientras subía las escaleras. Pero ya me estaba imaginando la cara de tonto que debía estar poniendo en ese instante. Todo había comenzado bien en Sunset Arms. Y aunque aún tenía asuntos pendientes que atender con el cabeza de balón, me parece que empecé a entender el porqué de su comportamiento bipolar, de sus decisiones, de su trato y todo. Fui una tonta. Le pasó lo mismo que a mí a los nueve años.

Le gustaba.

Pero eso no me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión de la noche a la mañana. Lo voy a hacer sufrir, además, no me había olvidado que había aún otros chicos en el mundo. Pero para esta batalla que estaría a punto de iniciar ya tenía un punto a mi favor: mi propia persona.

Mañana va a ser un día pesado, sin duda


	16. ¡Socorro! Helga es Bipolar

Con ustedes un capítulo más y va con amor para todos

* * *

Arnold POV

No saben el gran problema en el que me he metido. Ya suponía yo que tener a Helga como invitada iba a ser difícil. No sé como explicarlo, pero creo que a veces puede ser una chica dulce, ¡Y luego no sale una persona sino una bruja! Lo explicaré…

Ya sabes que Helga ha venido a quedarse con nosotros un par de semanas y llegó ayer por la tarde. A mis papás les cayó bien, a Sophie le cayó bien, a los abuelos y a los inquilinos les cayó bien, ¿Y yo? Sólo puedo decir que no sé si me corresponde o si me odia. Es un asunto difícil, yo enamorado de Helga, y ella lo único que sabe hacer es darme alas para luego con su misma persona estrellarme en algún lugar muy doloroso y dejarme a la deriva. Su cumplido me dejó con una cara de felicidad que nadie supo borrar hasta la hora de la cena, sino sólo ella misma.

Después de llegar con sus padres, mamá y Sophie la recibieron. La abuela le indicó su habitación y todo lo que había ahí que al parecer le gustó bastante. Se oían carcajadas desde el segundo piso y a mí me fascinaba la idea de que Helga hubiera sido tan educada al llegar y hasta se atreviera a lanzarme un cumplido, no digo que no me guste venido de ella. Luego la abuela bajó sola diciendo que Helga estaba instalándose en su cuarto y que bajaría cuando fuera hora de cenar, pues tenía mucha tarea que hacer, así que pidió cortésmente que no la molestáramos por ningún motivo. Y yo aguantándome las ganas de hablar con ella, esperando impaciente la cena.

Cuando por fin fueron las siete, todos nos sentamos a la mesa y la llamaron a cenar, se oyó un débil ¡ya voy! del segundo piso. Pero cuando bajó, no pude hacer nada más que sentirme como un imbécil. Helga se había puesto una MINIFALDA que dejaba a descubierto sus torneadas piernas y una camiseta pegada al cuerpo. Se había ondulado el cabello y se había delineado los ojos. Sólo sentí que me ponía como un idiota. Mi mamá y la abuela sonrieron al ver a esa chica poniéndose guapa para la cena.

-¡Pequeña, luces bien!-

-¡Gracias Stella!- le dijo – sólo era para comprobar cierto comportamiento masculino.- añadió esto en un tono un poco más despectivo.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó mi mamá

-A ver si los hombres van atrás de todo lo que use una falda.- se volteó hacia mí, igual que todos los que ya estaban sentados a la mesa - Y al parecer no me equivoqué.-

-¡ARNOLD!- me dijo mi mamá muy enojada.

-¿Qué?-

Cuando caí en cuenta de qué era lo que estaba viendo, me avergoncé de mí mismo : Las piernas de Helga.

-Jovencito ¿acaso no te hemos enseñado a ser un caballero?-

-Este… perdón… yo-

-Tranquilos señores. No importa, la verdad es que me puse esto porque creía que había que estar presentables para cenar. Pero prometo no volver a usar una falda nunca más. Y puso un gesto compungido. Bien sabido era que Helga podía poner una cara adorable que se creyeron todos. Claro, todos menos yo . Y en la cena no dejé de mandarle miradas furibundas

Al acabar la cena, todos subieron a hacer las últimas actividades del día, algunos como el señor Hyun inclusive ya dieron las buenas noches. Yo aún seguía bastante enojado por el descaro de esa chica. Y me puse todavía más ansioso cuando Helga, en un momento en el que no había nadie que la mirase, hizo un intento de rebasarme en la escalera haciéndome trastabillar lográndome agarrar apenas del pasamanos, mientras ella se reía sin piedad. Al llegar al último peldaño quise reclamarle y hacer salir mi actitud de los últimos días… quise, pero no pude. Ella se encaramó en mí de improvisto y se puso a jugar con mis cabellos y con el cuello de mi camisa. Mientras con una voz enigmática y susurrante me dijo al oído:

-No te preocupes… me encanta que hayas tenido en cuenta una parte de mí, aunque sólo hayan sido mis piernas- dijo esto último en tono muy bajo y sexy. En lo personal, sentí una necesidad apremiante de besarla con furia, como para acallar esas palabras que salían de su boca transformándolas en fuego apasionado. Otra vez tuve uno de esos episodios en los que me imaginaba cosas, pero esta vez eran bastante agradables. Pero al no saber qué diría ella, al no tener el valor suficiente, no me atrevía ni a intentarlo, aunque esos labios empezaban a llamarme y discretamente me iba acercando . Y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca , Helga se separó apartándome con un ligero empujón.

-Hasta mañana Arnold. – dijo con una sonrisa muy provocadora – Espero que duermas muy bien… esposo.- y me dirigió una última mirada coqueta mientras entraba a su cuarto dejando me aún con la cara enrojecida y con los labios listos para un beso.

HELGA POV

Lo primero que hice al entrar a mi cuarto fue quitarme todos esos cachivaches que me había puesto para quedar en absoluta comodidad y empezar a escribir en mi pequeño diario, que no había olvidado de sacar de la casa en todo ese zafarrancho que se había armando. Se pueden olvidar muchas cosas , pero el diario es algo así como una obligación. Me acosté en la cama y empecé a escribir

_Querido diario:_

_¿Puedes creer que la vida a veces sea un infierno y de repente nos sale un día fabuloso? Es bastante bueno que esta revancha haya empezado con pie derecho. Ya que estoy obligada a vivir aquí, lo mejor que puedo hacer es sacarle partido a la situación. Por primera vez en mi vida, siento que esta venganza vale la pena . Arnold se lo creyó todo y eso es lo importante. No sé que maña utilizó para convencer a Bob, Miriam, sus papás y abuelos de que me trajera a vivir aquí. ¡criminal!, pero qué mas puedo hacer yo, sino es adaptarme a sobrevivir. Hablando de eso… Tiene una familia adorable, me siento muy bien y con un grupo de gente de verdad cuando estoy con ellos. Tal vez trate de arreglar las cosas con Bob y Miriam cuando regresen, o con Miriam al menos, que se dio la molestia de saber algo de mí, lo de Bob aún está pendiente y no sé si tenga el valor suficiente para perdonar y olvidar todo lo ocurrido._

_Pero ya no quiero tocar más el tema y al parecer escribiré otra cosa. Ah sí: el plan. Ahora de que estoy segura de que Arnold me trajo aquí por que le gusto mi mejor arma soy yo misma, si hubieras visto la cara que puso cuando bajé en falda. Y mucho más cuando me le acerqué sigilosamente y le salté al cuello. Puedo hacer de las mías sin necesidad de ser regañada por él. Pero de que tengo que fastidiarlo, tengo que. De todos modos me lo debe y hasta Dios sabe que se lo merece._

_Me siento un poco rara, me duele el estómago, debe ser el cambio repentino de humor, me dormiré temprano y mañana prometo volver a escribir. ¿Sabes? Es bastante complicado estar en los 16 aunque hay una canción que te dice que te aferres a esa edad. No sé si ser madura es algo de lo que una debe apoderarse o es tan solo cosa de frutas pero es una situación extraña. A veces quisiera salir ya rápido e irme lejos a la universidad. Pero otras ocasiones ¡es muy divertido ser una adolescente!_

_Prometo volver a escribir, contando la fase dos_

_Con amor_

_Helga_

Cerré el diario, sintiendo que algo no andaba muy bien a pesar de que estaba feliz y cómoda, el estómago empezaba a dolerme de veras y la verdad no era muy claro que era lo que tenía ahí dentro. Murciélagos de enojo o hienas de la risa corriendo por mi tejido estomacal, pero en serio no me sentía bien y tenía una punzada rara en un costado. Si dormir cuando una piensa es difícil, es mucho peor dormir con todas las emociones mezcladas, me revolví inquieta casi toda la noche entre las cobijas sin poder conciliar el sueño. A consecuencia de eso amanecí con unas ojeras espectaculares rodeándome los ojos con apariencia de oso panda. Y para colmo tenía escuela.

Arnold POV

-Buenas noches señora Johansen ¿está Gerald? Sí, si espero gracias.- mantuve el teléfono expectante durante unos segundos.-

-Hola pizzería Peperonni?

-¡Gerald!-

-jajajaja Hola Arnold, a mí también me da gusto escuchar el tono de tu voz amargada ¿qué te ocurre?-

-Helga vino-

-…-

-hola? Sigues ahí?-

- Lo siento me quedé en estado de shock, un segundo... Ya pasó... ¿QUÉ? De visita?- tuve que apartar el teléfono un poco para no quedar sordo

-Mmm- (titubeando)- casi, casi.-

-¿La llevaron sus padres ?-

-Un poco.-

-¡Como qué…!- (silencio )- Ah, entiendo. La engañaste y tuvo que ir sin remedio ¿verdad?-

-tal vez- (en tono enojado)- Yo no hablaba de eso Gerald!

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que no sé si esto fue una buena idea.-

-Tú querías que fuera ¿no?-

-Sí pero...-

-Tú fuiste el que la embaucó ¿cierto?

-Sí p..-

-¡Ahora te enfrenta a las consecuencias!-

-Pero…-

-Mira, tú fuiste el que quiso que fuera-

-Es que no es por ser antipática…-

-Y entonces de qué te quejas.-

-¡Ya basta!- me refregué el cuello nervioso- es que no lo entiendes. O tal vez sí lo entiendes. –me anduve sin rodeos.- ¿Cómo mantienes el control cuando tienes a Phoebe demasiado cerca?-

-Se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea y de repente Gerald estalló otra vez en carcajadas. Esperé pacientemente a que terminara de reírse.

-Y entonces ¿me dices como?-

- Viejo- repuso Gerald- Es normal, no se puede hacer nada respecto a eso o tener siempre los pensamientos de un angelito; como chico, es inevitable. Pero solo que tienes que limitarte a pensarlo y no a actuar. Al menos, eso hacen los caballeros.-

-Qué-

-No tienen memoria.-

-No te sigo-

-Solo pórtate como siempre y si piensas algo guárdalo y no lo cuentes ¿si? Canaliza tu energía en otra cosa, como un deporte o algo así. El karate que aprendiste es una idea estupenda. Deberías volver a practicarlo.-

-Entiendo. Te lo agradezco Gerald. Y si se lo dices a alguien, siquiera a Phoebe, te asesino.-

- Está bien Don Juan-

- ¡Gerald!-

-Adios.-

Bien; ya tenía la solución en mis manos ahora solo era cuestión de ponerla en práctica. Me dirigí de forma sigilosa por el pasillo que daba a la puerta oculta que servía como salón de entrenamiento, me senté en el suelo, me quité la camisa y me puse a meditar como una hora antes de empezar a dirigir golpes como alguien que fuera a morir mañana. Eso hasta que una voz me distrajo y descubrí a mi abuela en el umbral.

Qué te sucede Tex,- dijo apoyada contra el marco de la puerta.- tienes mucha energía acumulada, hace años que no te había visto así.-

No lo sé – mentí – solo sentí que era una forma estupenda de hacer ejercicio sin salir de la casa.-

Puede que olvide las cosas Tex, pero tu abuela sabe lo que te sucede.-

¿Mmm?-

Estas enamorado hijo.- y me abrazó- Es de Eleonor ¿verdad?-

No sé de que me hablas – dije entre sus brazos negándolo todo. Pero al ver su sonrisa, supe que ella podría guardar muy bien el secreto.- Sí , abuela, pero no sé si es algo un tanto tóxico ¿sabes? Ella me rechaza y yo siento como si llevara un imán que me obligara a pegarme a ella. Porque cuando esta cerca ya no soy yo, y porque cuando usa sus encantos pierdo la cabeza, aunque en el fondo me gusta más cuando es natural… No sé que pensar abuela.

Esta anciana vaquera solo te puede dar un consejo Tex.-

¿Cuál?-

Paciencia pequeño.- y me desenvolvió de sus brazos.- Sigue entrenando, pero no te quedes hasta muy tarde.

Y así me quedé pensativo y siguiendo el consejo de la abuela. Sería paciente con Helga y haría lo que me aconsejó Gerald :

"Los caballeros no tienen memoria"

Me guardaría para mí mis fantasías con Helga.

* * *

Hey! Estoy otra vez de regreso y me di un tiempito para escribir este capítulo, tengo ya más ideas de continuación. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y perdónenme si he sido ingrata con ustedes jejeje. Espero que les haya gustado


	17. Illness

**Disclaimer: ¡**Ya lo sé! Desde aquí puedo sentir sus miradas de reproche y diciendo ¡Qué autora tan desobligada! Deberían meterla a la carcel. Bueno desoiré eso y presentaré el nuevo capítulo de Tratando de olvidarte echo con mucho cariño para todos :)

P.D. Ya saben que Arnold no me pertenece y este relato solo ha sido echo por ocio. ¡Aunque todo eso ya lo sabían!

Para que suene mejor en sus cabezas, vayan escuchando su canción favorita, de preferencia algo un poco romántico pero no empalagoso. ¡Es un buen soundtrack! Yo iba escuchando This Love de Maroon five mientras lo escribía

* * *

**Arnold POV**

Al sonar la alarma del reloj lo único que quería hacer era quedarme en mi cama; la perspectiva de encontrarme a Helga en el desayuno no infundía confianza precisamente y debía estar presentable para darle una buena impresión. Eso y el entrenamiento de la noche anterior me habían dejado molido y sin ganas de moverme, pero tenía escuela y no podía faltar a Álgebra pues tenía una nota que recuperar.

Bajé para ducharme, husmeando con cuidado por todos los rincones para que Helga no me viera salir en bata. Ya bañándome recordé demasiado tarde que ella tenía su propio baño y que no tendría que verla hasta el desayuno. Esa chica me traía loco y bastante paranoico, sin mencionar de que evitaba pensar de forma inapropiada acerca de ella aunque apenas podía evadir ese asunto. Menos mal que aún no existe la telepatía, sino Helga sería capaz de golpearme toda mi existencia, solo por haber visto mis pensamientos de la noche anterior. Yo también trataría de olvidar el asunto aunque era algo bastante difícil.

Cuando bajé por fin a desayunar Helga no estaba ahí para mi alivio, así no tendría que saludarla yo. Le di a mi familia y a los huéspedes los buenos días y me senté a comer, después de un momento ella llegó.

-Buenos días – dijo Helga con tono alegre desde el umbral de la puerta- perdón por el retraso.- Ella estaba linda como siempre y traté de sonreírle, pero mi rostro se puso tenso en cuanto la vi: parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche y estaba un poco pálida. No fui el único que lo advirtió

-Hel ¿te sientes mal?- le preguntó Sophie .

-No nena, estoy sana como un caballo- le dijo Helga animosa, aunque con una sonrisa débil

-¿quieres un poco de café, cielo?- le preguntó mamá.

-No gracias, perdón Stella, es que la cafeína me pone un tanto ansiosa-

-¿Y no quieres comer nada Helga?- le pregunté yo.

-No lo sé , me siento un poco rara , eso sí – dijo ella

-Tienes que comer- le insistí

-No, te digo que me siento rara-

-¿Pero cómo vas a estar toda la mañana sin comer?-

-¡Sí puedo Arnold!-

-¡Qué no!-

-¡Que sí!-

-Hijo- me dijo mi mamá- si Helga se siente un poco mal, no creo que debas obligarla a comer.

-Gracias Stella- dijo Helga- Perdónenme pero no me siento como siempre, es una sensación extraña.

-¿No quieres un justificante para deportes Helga?- me dijo el Miles

-No creo que lo necesite, pero gracias de todos modos por el ofrecimiento.

Mientras todos desayunábamos , Helga sólo se limitó a beber un vaso de agua, para evitar deshidratarse como le dijo mamá. Luego de despedirnos de todos, bajamos a esperar el autobús y Helga seguía viéndose un poco mal.

-Helga ¿estás segura de que estás bien?-

- Métete en tus asuntos Arnold…- contestó débil

Decidí no molestarla más, para ahorrarme las palabras ya que sabía que no le iba a sonsacar nada con ese estado y humor.

Cuando llegó el autobús noté que no podía subirse.

-Helga…-

-¡No! Yo si puedo Arnold.-

Esta vez desoí sus palabras y la cargué hasta sentarla , ignorando los pequeños golpes que Helga me propinaba en la espalda.

-¡Apresúrense! No tengo todo el día tórtolos- dijo en conductor de malhumor. Todos los chicos rieron y me puse un tanto orgulloso de que se nos considerara pareja.

-¿qué te pasa Helga?¿ se les acabó la Luna de Miel y estás de mal humor?- vociferó Harold desde su asiento, mientras todos se desternillaban de la risa. Yo sólo enrojecí y evitaba mirar tanto a Helga como a Harold.

-¡Y qué! ¿tú estás celoso Berman acaso?- dijo Helga en su debilidad. Todos se rieron todavía más.

-Helga, eres increíble.- susurré felicitándola

-Solo no te emociones tanto cabezón-

Llevábamos en el autobús un buen momento, y nada de lo que dijera quitaba ese estado en el que se hallaba Helga, no hubo plática que le interesara ni chiste que la animara, solo respondía con monosílabos y ni siquiera le veía la cara que estaba pegada al cristal. Pero hubo un momento en el que regresó a ver y algo en sus ojos me pareció cambiar porque tenía una mirada luciérnaga. Al ver lo que estaba enfocando me enojé mucho, pues Phoebe y Zachary acababan de entrar en el autobús.

-Al parecer estorbo.- refunfuñé dispuesto para irme. Pero una manita débil me detuvo.

-Si lo prefieres, quédate- dijo sujetándome; me quedé helado y accedí sin chistar. Era imposible decirle no. Al menos en esos momentos en los que se veía tan frágil.

El recorrido terminó y Helga se levantó para irse.

-¡Espera! – le dije- ¿No quieres que te acompañe al salón?

- Iré con Phoebe y con Zach, Arnold.- me dijo ella – No te preocupes por nada. Y si dices algo de cómo me siento te juro que te hago puré y saco de su jaula a Betsy- trató de decir amenazadoramente con su puño, aunque en su estado actual le salió bastante cómico. De todos modos le seguí la corriente.

-Lo que tú digas Helga- la seguí con la mirada, pero advertí que profirió una o dos maldiciones cuando terminó de bajar las gradas. Dejé mis celos de lado por un momento y empecé a preocuparme por lo que acababa de ver. Solo esperaba que empezara a pasarle pronto, porque ya me estaba poniendo paranoico por culpa de su estado físico. No es alguien atlético como ella se enferme muy seguido y verla caminar así me recordaba a algún superhéroe herido en batalla; algo que difícilmente le podía pasar a Helga G Pataki.

**Helga POV**

-¡Phoebe, Zach!- los saludé desde lejos, aunque sin correr porque por algún motivo en esos momentos, el deporte me hubiera caído muy mal, algún presentimiento me lo decía constantemente.

-¡Hola hermanita!- me saludó Zach muy sonriente y pasándome un brazo por encima de los hombros- Es bueno ver que viviste la primera noche ¿eh?- dijo muy bromista el chico. Antes de salir los había llamado para decirles que si tenían algo que decirme, llamaran a casa de Arnold porque iba a vivir ahí por dos semanas. Cabe recalcar que primero guardaron silencio y terminaron desternillándose al otro lado de la línea durante cinco minutos. Par de incorregibles.

-Ja ja , sí me muero de risa, niño Nueva York- le respondí sarcástica.

-Bueno ¿y?- preguntó Phoebe un tanto más ansiosa de lo normal- ¿qué pasó?-

-No creo que nos quiera contar nada.- dijo Zach, fingiendo un bostezo

-¿Qué?- le cuestionó Phoebe.

-Los sórdidos detalles.-

-¡Ughh! ¡Vas a moriiiir!- y como no podía correr le sujeté de manera débil el sweater por la nuca mientras "intentaba" huir. Pero él solo se reía sin parar sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por correr y fingía un trote en el mismo lugar. Al final tampoco pude aguantarme la risa y lo solté.

-Serás perdonado esta vez niño de la ciudad.- le dije con la respiración entrecortada después de sentir un par de punzadas en el costado, aunque no me había reído mucho. Compuse una pequeña mueca de dolor que alertó a los chicos.

-¿ Estás bien Helga?- murmuró Phoebe preocupada

-sí ¡Auch!... sólo fue la risa Phoebs, nada serio de verdad-

-¿segura?- me dijo mi amigo

-¡Por qué todos me han estado molestando con esa pregunta tonta ahora!-

-Está bien Hel… No te pasa nada y estás sana como nunca-

-¡Exacto!- aunque la verdad es que si apenas podía respirar bien- No me pasa nada y vámonos a clase.

-¡Las veo después!- dijo Zach despidiéndose con una mano. Dejándonos a Phoebe y a mí en el camino.

-Bien… ¿y?- intervino mi amiga interrumpiendo el silencio-

-¿Bien y qué?-

-No te hagas la tonta Hel, ambas sabemos que algo pasó anoche, y por lo que presiento, hiciste de las tuyas otra vez.-

-Bueno… no pasó nada- dije poniendo cara inocente, pero me delató mi sonrisa pícara.

-¡Helga!- exclamó Phoebs poniéndose las manos en la boca.

- ¡Para qué te voy a mentir!- me delaté por fin- Ayer el cabeza de balón me dio a entender un par de cositas que dejaron muy en claro la situación.- y le conté lo ocurrido el día anterior cuando llegué a la casa de huéspedes.

-Entonces…¿ esposos?- dijo Phoebe cuando terminé.

-No sin el bebito, Phoebs- aclaré- ayer mi venganza estuvo bastante bien, pero si bien él dejó en claro que yo le gustaba en serio, yo lo intimidé lo suficiente a la vez dándole a entender que no estoy para nadie, todavía no al menos ¿entiendes?-

-No lo sé, a veces la gente malinterpreta las señales.- me dijo Phoebe ligeramente seria- Cuando una chica es coqueta no denota precisamente gran cantidad de desamor y los hombres lo entienden así. No me extrañaría que él hubiera estado ardiendo en su interior en vez de sentirse aislado.

-¡Phoebe!-

-Lo digo en serio ¿recuerdas por qué fue que Gerald decidió decirme que le gustaba?-

-Bueno sí… ¡Pero eso fue una estupidez! Él te dijo que ya no podía aguantar verte como le coqueteabas sonriéndole, poniéndote esas falditas plisadas que te quedaban tan bien y portándote tan delicada siempre. Y si alguien se le adelantaba no sabía como lo iba a soportar. Por eso explotó y te lo dijo. Fue una escena muy vergonzosa, en plena cafetería te lo gritó a cinco metros de distancia y todos lo escuchamos.-

-¿ves? Yo nunca me propuse coquetearle, las faldas plisadas siempre me las pongo y le sonrió a la gente por simple cortesía, sin embargo Gerald entendió lo que no le decía, aunque no me arrepiento de que me lo haya gritado.- dijo Phoebe con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-Entonces sugieres que en vez de bajarle la expectativa a Arnold, le di alas.-

-Exacto-

-Bueno… Es que tampoco me pude resistir ayer. Tenías que verlo; en serio se veía muy bien y tener a mi disposición semejante chico me hizo sentir un poco humm…malvada.-

-Tú nunca vas a cambiar Helga ¿verdad?- me recriminó divertida Phoebe

-Esta soy yo y así me quedaré- dije fingiendo un bostezo aburrido

-Ok, sólo no lo tomes demasiado en serio ¿si?-

-Palabra de hermana-

-Te veo en el almuerzo-

-Ahí estaré-

Y me encaminé a mi primera clase de forma lenta pues aún no me había olvidado de las punzadas un tanto dolorosas. Mientras tanto pensaba que rayos estaría pensando el cabeza de balón en ese momento y su reacción enfadada en el autobús que aún no podía entender del todo.

_Mas tarde en gimnasia…_

**Arnold POV**

-Entonces ¿de verdad Helga te abrazó?-

-Te lo digo Gerald, en ese momento no sabía si sentirme un idiota o el hombre más afortunado del mundo.-

-O el idiota más afortunado del mundo.-

-¿Sabes que por ti se inventó el matamoscas?-

-Jajajaja . No te enojes viejo, es una broma. Pero de verdad esa antipatía que se tenían ustedes dos parece haber sido remplazada por un anhelo de venganza de parte de Helga y amor incondicional más una pizca de deseo de parte tuya.-

-Es difícil Gerald, es que ella es tan fuerte y vulnerable a la vez. Me pregunto qué pasaría si yo la tomara por sorpresa.-

-Te haría puré-

-Mira quien habla- imité su voz-"!Phoebe me encantas! no tienes idea cuanto, siempre te veo cuando no te das cuenta y adoro cada detalle de tu carácter, tu figura y tu ropa. Te quiero por que siempre me sonríes y ya no puedo soportarlo más" - Gerald frunció el seño al oírme- y al parecer las cosas te salieron bastante bien ¿no?-

-Pero Phoebe es una chica delicada, dulce, comprensiva. La tomé por sorpresa y ella lo entendió. Helga es harina de otro costal.-

-No tanto, puede ser un poco gritona, pero me ha aguantado mi mal humor y eso es bastante. Además Helga también es muy dulce y me cuesta admitirlo, también es muy femenina.- Gerald achicó los ojos.

-Me parece que también mencionaste otro aspecto que te gustaba de Helga el otro día-

-Ya sabes que es difícil decirlo pero… Siempre ha sido muy guapa y es tan linda cuando sonríe…No creo que necesitaba cambiarse la apariencia para lograr eso, siempre ha sido así- Gerald me prestaba atención embobado, tal vez anotando mentalmente ese nuevo material y no sentimos cuando una persona más llegó.

-Pero ahora tiene un cuerpo de escándalo- agregó el capitán del equipo de fútbol mientras me golpeaba la espalda

-Hey…-

-Porque antes siempre estaba con esos vestidos horrendos y era fea. Nunca nos habíamos que hubiera sido ese monumento de mujer con curvas peligrosas . Lástima que no pueda ser más femenina, por eso hace días la rechacé cuando me invitó al cine. Odio a las mujeres demasiado fáciles-

-¡Oye no te permito que hables así de ella!- grité dándome la vuelta y encarando al gorila.- Además por lo que sé ella te rechazó ¿no? Idiota.-

-Viejo serénate- me susurró Gerald, al parecer ya habían bastantes cuchicheos a nuestro alrededor. Pero era imposible quedarse así de quieto mientras insultaban de la forma más vulgar y sucia a Helga.

-¿Qué te pasa insecto? ¿Tú y la uniceja son novios ?- me retó el grandote

-¡Aprende a tratar con respeto a las mujeres!- le dije mientras Gerald me sujetaba para que no le saltara encima.

-Ella es marimacho, no mujer- dijo mientras se carcajeaba con su equipo

Ya no pude más. Me zafé de Gerald de un empellón y corrí ante la mirada espantada de todos mis compañeros y el equipo de futbol. Él era mucho más grande que yo, pero no sabía lo básico de las artes marciales y ahora sabía que no las había aprendido en vano, porque si se hicieron para defender lo que te importa... Con un puñetazo en la cabeza y una patada en el diafragma lo sorprendí, pero él era mucho más duro y enorme como para quedarse KO con solo ese intento. Se enfureció y arremetió contra mí derribándome y trató de golpearme en el mismo suelo aunque lo esquivé pero no previne un golpe en el estómago que me dejó sin aire, aún así seguía peleando.

-¡Que alguien los separe! ¡Se van a matar!- decían las voces angustiadas de las chicas. Yo desoía todo , sin embargo hubo una voz que no pude ignorar.

-¡Arnold!- gritó enfadada Helga que al parecer ya había llegado, se abrió paso entre la multitud con la intención de llegar hasta donde estábamos y tratar de separarnos con sus propias manos, rodeada por esa aura de fuerza ilimitada… Pero no llegó hasta donde quería. En medio de la carrera se puso pálida, se sujetó el estómago con las dos manos y se le doblaron las rodillas. Estaba luchando por no caer en la inconciencia.

-No ¡Helga!- oí las voces aterrorizadas de Phoebe y Zachary

-¡Helga!- grité yo y traté de zafarme, pero el gorila no me dejó.- ¡Suéltame ya!- le supliqué y en vez de escucharme, me lanzó otro puñetazo que me hizo ver estrellas.

-¿Para qué?- me gritó el gorila- ¿para que vayas a salvar a tu novia la fea?- me enfurecí y le atizé una patada en la pierna, sin embargo , él se reía de mí, pensando que había sido un intento patético. Admito que lo fue.

-¡Pero qué está sucediendo aquí!- exclamó histérico el profesor de deportes. Al sonido de su voz, Michael me soltó y se quedó helado. Caí de forma muy abrupta y aparatosa en el suelo del gimnasio.

-¡conque peleando! Les debería dar vergüenza a los dos. Tú Nielsen estás suspendido. ¡Shortman! Es la persona de la que menos me esperaba una cosa así- lanzó una mirada desaprobadora y agria a su alrededor- ¡fuera todos! Esto no es un circo- se dio la vuelta ahuyentando a los curiosos y reparó en Helga que estaba en el piso, inconsciente - ¿Qué le pasa a Pataki?

-¡Acaba de desmayarse!- dijo Phoebe llorosa- ¡a ella nunca le pasan estas cosas! Debe estar muy enferma.

-¡Llévenla a la enfermería inmediatamente! Y ustedes dos- nos señaló a Michael y a mí- Vayan a dirección ¡ahora!

-Déjeme ir con ella a la enfermería ¡Por favor!- le dije al profesor.- Esto es culpa mía.

-¡No Shortman!, estoy muy disgustado contigo-

-¡Pero…-

-¡Basta, a dirección los dos! He dicho-

Y caminé hacia la dirección enseguida, sintiendo que todo había sido mi culpa. Si no hubiera peleado, ella jamás se hubiera quedado inconsciente tratando de llegar hasta donde estaba.

**Zach POV**

-¿no sabe qué fue lo que le pasó?- pregunté en voz baja a la enfermera mientras Phoebe trataba de que Helga volviera en sí- ¡A ella no le pasan estas cosas!-

-¿No sabes si tu amiga desayunó ahora?- No sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta

-Yo sé que no había comido nada porque se sentía rara desde ayer- dijo Phoebe uniéndose a la conversa- Pero sí había cenado el día anterior. Así que no puede que sea la alimentación.

-Tienes razón jovencita- corroboró la enfermera y revisó sus papeles- Debemos hacer todo lo posible para que vuelva en sí. Al menos no está grave

-¿Cree que las emociones fuertes pueden causar esto?- le pregunté.

-Me parece que sí, pero lo que hizo desmayar a tu amiga fue, al parecer, el esfuerzo físico.- repuso la enfermera.- Vi sus signos vitales, y no tenía el pulso acelerado, ni nada por el estilo. Debió haber sido algo más-

-Tenemos que despertarla.-

-No me preguntes cómo, no tengo idea- repuso Phoebe muy insegura- ¡Si hubiera sabido que estaba tan mal, le habría impedido salir corriendo de esa manera!-

-Pero… ¿Acaso crees que se hubiera detenido?-

Nos miramos con caras expectantes, ambos sabíamos que Helga hubiera salido corriendo de todos modos, digan lo que le digan por culpa de Arnold. Le estaba cogiendo manía al chico ese. No hacía nada más que poner mal a Helga, primero con sus ideas estúpidas, y luego emocionalmente. Necesitaba tener una charla seria con él, después de que saliera de la dirección y de que Helga volviera en sí.

En lo que pasaron cinco minutos más, Helga empezó a abrir los ojos, pero aún se hallaba adolorida.

-Mmmm …¿Me atropeyó un tren?-

-Al menos sigues viva- le recriminé y endurecí un poco la voz- ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?¡ Si sabías que ya estabas mal no sé para qué echaste a correr!-

-… Se iban a matar- repuso ella débil, pero con firmeza-

-¡No me interesa lo más mínimo!-

-¿a sí?- Helga me miró muy enojada- ¡Por si no te habías dado cuenta Zach, soy perfectamente capaz de…-

- ¡A mí me parece que te importa tanto Arnold como para arriesgar tu propia vida! No sé de donde sacas esa actitud tan inmadura y boba Helga - Su cara se puso pálida y las comisuras de los labios se torcieron ligeramente. Phoebe no decía nada, muda e inmóvil como un pez en una pecera, fingiendo estar ajena a todo lo ocurrido.

-No sabía que me consideraras una estúpida suicida Zachary.-

-no… yo no quise decir… perdón Helga- acababa de tomar en cuenta lo que había dicho. En vez de mostrarme preocupado por ella, le había acusado de tonta.

-Creo que Phoebe pude quedarse cerca de mí por un momento. Cuando me sienta mejor hablaré contigo…puedes irte- y giró la cabeza evitando mi mirada

-en serio Helga… Yo no quise…-

-Después- me replicó firmemente

Me retiré de la enfermería despacio, pero con el único propósito de buscar al cabeza de balón, causante de todo esto.

**Helga POV**

-No debiste haber sido tan dura con él Helga.- dijo Phoebe- Sólo se preocupa por ti-

-Mira… si alguien no me deja hacer lo que me parece correcto sólo porque trata de ver lo que le conviene, entonces no me deja otra opción. Además hablaré con el después, no te preocupes por eso.- me retorcí un poco al sentir la misma punzada en un costado.

-¡Sabía que ibas a despertar cielo!- me sonrió la enfermera al cabo de un rato- A ver, empecemos, ¿dónde te duele?

-Ay... aquí en un costado.- respondí adolorida

- Dejáme ver- y trató de palparme, pero creí que no podría soportar ese dolor tan horrible

-¡Auch!- y aparté de un manotazo sus manos.

-Ya veo- dijo la enfermera con una expresión analítica.- Dime ¿te duele un costado del vientre cuando subes escaleras?-

-La verdad sí- contesté divertida al acordarme que el cabeza de balón me había llevado a cuestas cuando hacía el inútil intento de subir las gradas del autobús.

-Tendré que llamar a tus padres. Esto requiere una extracción de apéndice, y para eso debes pasar por el quirófano-

-No los va a encontrar en casa si es lo que pretende.- aclaré débilmente- Están fuera de la ciudad y no creo que se preocupen mucho por esto.- la enfermera me miró con cara de lástima. Me enfurecí, yo no me merecía la lástima de nadie.-Pero no estoy sola si es lo que cree, puede llamar a este número y decirles qué me pasó- aclaré mientras le garabateaba el número de la casa de huéspedes en un papel-

**Arnold POV**

-¡En qué demonios estaban pensando- gritaba el director- Armar una pelea en plena clase de gimnasia. ¡A golpes! Lo que más me sorprende es su actitud Shortman. Por lo que dice la gente es que fue usted el que inició la pelea.-

-Señor puedo explicarle...-

-¡Nada!- interrumpió- nada tiene excusas para su comportamiento- Michael miraba al techo, pero se le adivinaba una pequeña sonrisa, previniendo ya su absolución del castigo. No aguanté ver esa imagen tan repugnante y le dije lo más respetuosamente que pude al director-

-Señor, ¡Él estaba insultando a mi compañera! Si a su esposa le dijeran, fea, marimacho y para colmo la hicieran quedar de mujer fácil en frente de todos, de seguro hubiera hecho lo mismo que yo- respondí en actitud desafiante. El director me miró ya no acusadoramente, sino más bien , un poco sorprendido.-

-¿Alguien oyó la discusión?-

-Sí, mi amigo Gerald y el equipo de fútbol-

-No le va a creer ¿o sí director?- dijo el gorila, pero ya no tenía la mirada de suficiencia. Estaba un tanto aterrado- ¡Porque mis amigos nunca oyeron algo semejante!-

-Conozco sus actitudes Nielsen, y sé que sus "amigos" o equipo son totalmente capaces de mentir tan bien como usted. No crea que he olvidado la boleta de detención que se ganó un miembro de su equipo al conducir ebrio, y sin embargo ustedes alegaban lo contrario y trataron de cubrirlo.- el gorila quedó aplacado. El director se dirigió de vuelta a mí- Le creo Shortman, usted y Johansen no mentirían en algo como esto. Esta vez le dejaré pasar. Sólo le pido que si vuelve a pasar algo por el estilo, no reaccione de manera tan abrupta ¿entendió?-

-Sí director-

-Usted se queda Nielsen. Tengo que tener una seria charla con usted- espetó el idirector cuando vio que Michael se ponía de pie para irse conmigo.- Shortman, vaya a la enfermería, ahí debe estar su compañera.-

-Sí director- y luego para que no me oyera nadie más formé la palabra gracias con la boca un gesto que el director no desapercibió y me pidió con señas que cerrara la puerta.

Ni se me asomó por la cabeza que un chico me estaría esperando enfurecido al otro lado

-¡Te lo advertí Shortman!- Me gritaba Zachary- Tú solo sabes poner mal a Helga.¿Sabes que está en la enfermería por tu culpa?- me apabullé un poco al oír ese comentario, pero no tardé en reaccionar.

-¡Quiero que me oigas bien cabeza hueca!- le aclaré en un tono casi grosero- ¡Yo sí inicié la pelea! pero no fue por las santas. ¡Y si no le dices al pesado de tu primo que aprenda a respetar a las mujeres, juro que volveré a pelear las veces que sea necesario!-

- Entonces ¿Fue por Helga?- dijo con voz trémula y los - Pero...

-No quiero que le digas una palabra- le dije- Si quieres enfadarte conmigo, estás en tu derecho, pues te prometí que no le haría nada y al parecer lleva viviendo en mi casa menos de 24 horas y ya le estoy dando disgusto- mi tono de voz descendió bastante- Creo que tienes razón... solo sé empeorar las cosas.

-Yo no sabía que... Demonios, siento haberte gritado- Zach se encogió de hombros- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que hubiera sido por esa razón. Perdóname Arnold, es que el interés que tengo por Helga es demasiado... sobreprotector. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar que... Yo también hubiera ido a pelear- aclaró valiente- No hubiera dudado ni un segundo.

-Gracias por entender- contesté

De repente me sentí mal por él; yo le había saboteado el proyecto con Helga, estando en una posición que no me correspondía. Traté de hacer que esos pensamientos se fueran e intenté cambiar el tema.

-Y... ¿ya sabes con quién te toca el proyecto del bebé?-

-Bueno, sí- dijo Zach rompiendo esa atmósfera tensa- Se llama Victoria Cortez, un año menor que yo.

-¿es linda?- pregunté mientras caminábamos a la enfermería, el chico empezaba a caerme bien. Y lo hubiera hecho más si no hubiera estado también atrás de Helga.

-No me he visto con ella todavía- respondió avergonzado- Soy pésimo presentándome.

-Lo hiciste muy bien con Helga en el autobús-

-Eso es diferente- murmuró- Al ver su rostro ya sabía como iba a romper el hielo, porque es muy parecida a su hermana. Obviamente ella es más guapa.- aclaró esto último al ver mi cara circunspecta.- Pero no importa lo bueno o malo que sea saludando, soy pésimo hablando, yo también metí la pata en la enfermería, le dije... algo bastante malo-

-Ya veo- le di una palmada en la espalda en señal de ánimo- pero no te preocupes por eso, ella es demasiado buena como para enfadarse por cualquier cosa y que te guarde rencor. Soy yo el que está muerto-

-¿Y eso?-

-No sé si te habrás dado cuenta... Pero desmayarse por ir a separarme de una pelea no me da ventaja.-

Los dos estallamos en carcajadas. Era una situación muy rara, pero no desagradable. Dos chicos interesados en una misma chica conversando como si fueran viejos amigos de toda la vida. Me di cuenta de que Zachary me caía muy bien, a pesar de todo.

-Entonces ¿de vuelta a la refriega?- me dijo él un tanto nervioso

-Dejémoslo por la paz- sonreí mientras le extendía la mano.- Lo que sea de ser, que suceda. ¿amigos?-

-Trato hecho- articuló y me dio la mano- Sólo prométeme una cosa

-No le voy a dar mar sustos a Helga- aclaré un poco ofendido

-No era eso de lo que hablaba- bajó la voz.- Si vas a volver a pegarle a Michael avísame.-

-Lo juro. Trataré que Helga te perdone.-

- Gracias ¡nos vemos después!- y nos separamos en un cruce. Él regreso a gimnasia mientras yo iba a la enfermería

Me sorprendió encontrar a mi familia ahí. Se me bajó la sangre de la cara.

-¿ Qué pasó?- pregunté agitado

-Tranquilo chaparrito- me tranquilizó el abuelo.- Venimos a llevarnos a Helga al hospital. Al parecer las molestias fueron causa de una apendicitis y menos mal presentó síntomas, porque pudo haberse vuelto algo más grave.

-Van a ¿operarla?- la voz me salió queda, asustada.

-No te preocupes enano, no le va a pasar nada.- A mí mismo me quitaron el apéndice años atrás. Por eso es importante recordar una cosa-

-¿qué?-

-¡Nunca comas ciruelas en el desayuno Arnold!-

-¡Abuelo!- espeté. En ese momento mi papá llevaba a Helga apoyada firmemente en su brazo, débil pero consciente.

-Dejame ayudarte- le murmuré y le tomé el otro brazo

- Gracias Arnoldo-

-Es algo simple, mañana estarás como nueva.-

- Imagínate, si no hubiera salido corriendo atrás de tí, nada de esto hubiera pasado.- reprochó

-No sabes cuanto lo ...- empecé. Sin embargo me puso un dedo en los labios y en seguida su cara cambió a una dulce sonrisa

-Gracias, de no ser por esa carrera me habría dado una peritonitis-

-Uh... eh... yo no q...quería que te des..mayaras- le aclaré profundamente rojo

-Descuida- y se apoyó de nuevo en mi brazo. Avanzamos hasta la salida del colegio en silencio con el resto del grupo- Acabemos con esto de una vez- dijo mientras hacía una mueca y la metíamos dentro del packard verde. Me quedé en la entrada despidiéndole con la mano, mientras mis papás y los abuelos la llevaban al hospital.

* * *

Woww ternimé este capítulo interminablee siiiiiiiiiii ! GRacias de corazón a todos los que postearon reviews ¡Eso es lo que le anima a una a continuar! los amoo

**jocelinne99**

**Guest**

** Kraoz**

** Pamys-Chan**

**ANGIESHORTMAN**

**gertie34**

**mari1890**

**korra**

**SAILORELIZ**

**dark20**

** Coraje1 6**

**womita**

**geraldine27**

**lailalacourth**

**Mine**

** wendilu**

**ashira23**

** kaolinet**

** Gassy Kosei**

** letifiesta**

**luly**

** LuPiz de Jose Madero Vizcaino1**

Seguiré escribiendo, no se preocupen ;)


	18. Canción de cuna

Cabe recalcar que ahora tengo tiempo libre y nunca JAMÁS he dejado algo sin terminar, es increíble las grandes situaciones que una vive y que pueden dejar que la imaginación corra libre por ahí. :)

ya sabes lo de siempre, Arnold no es mío pero como nadie me impide que lo use ¡Lo hago!

* * *

Arnold POV

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunté apoyado en el dintel de la puerta de la habitación de Helga un día después de la operación y escondiendo algo con la otra mano.

-¿Acaso esta es mi casa?- dijo Helga recostada y en pijama mientras elevaba la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos- ¿Qué hay en el paquete?

-Sólo algo que había por ahí, sin importancia- dije, enigmático- aunque sé que detestas las sorpresas.-

-¡Vamos!- recriminó la chica- De todos modos te lo estamparé en la cabeza-

-Ya verás que puedo esquivarlo sin problema, enferma.- y le guiñé el ojo en señal cómplice.

-Cállate- me amonestó y acto seguido me quitó el paquete de la mano y lo sopesó en las suyas. Era pequeño, pero bastante pesado para ser un regalo, que no lo era.

-¿Qué es?-

- Ábrelo y lo averiguarás.-

Sin poder aguantarse las ganas de desenvolver el paquete, desgarró el papel celofán con verdadero frenesí. Aunque cuando quitó la cubierta se quedó muda, era difícil distinguir entre la confusión y la impresión de su rostro. No pude reprimir una carcajada.

-Demonios...- Helga se había quedado en una postura ridícula, con los brazos por encima de su cabeza, sosteniendo todavía la tapa del empaque.- Era... ¿hoy?- preguntó con voz trémula.

-Ajá- respondí hipando un poco por el ataque de risa del que estaba siendo víctima en ese preciso momento.- Feliz día de las madres Helga.-

El bebito que estaba en el empaque era pequeño, pero tan pesado como un recién nacido, y tan delicado como uno también. Según las intrucciones que había recibido, iba a ser tan complicado como tener un niño de verdad. Iba a ser llorón e iba a comer cada 4 horas (a través de un biberón robot también, obviamente. También iba a ir al baño, por lo que íbamos a cambiar pañales y sería activado al instante en el que Helga se pusiera la pulsera

-¡Lo olvidé!- dijo Helga que por algún motivo se veía en serio compungida - En serio que lo olvidé. Dios, soy un monstruo.-

-No hay cuidado, mamá- le dije en tono bromista y le tendí una sonrisa, ella me miró un poco raro.- Ahora ¿ves la pulsera que hay ahí?- le señalé la manilla rosa. que salvo por el color, era idéntica a la mía que ya tenía puesta- Es tuya, por dos semanas. Y también la bebé.

-¿Entonces es "_ella_"?- dijo con voz un poco apagada y una mirada indescifrable .

-Sí- le dije- Había que escoger dos nombres ahora y tú no estabas muy bien todavía, así que lo hice yo- Se llama Eileen como mi abuela materna.

- ¿y el otro nombre?-

-Geraldine- le respondí un poco avergonzado- Como tú.-

Nunca la había visto así: se quedó callada por varios segundos, luego tomó al pequeño robot con toda la delicadeza del mundo y lo alzó en vilo. Luego sonrió y lo acunó entre sus brazos. Por un momento sentí envidia del muñeco. Luego me dirigió la sonrisa más dulce que pudiera imaginar.

- Quiero ponerme la pulsera Arnold.- su rostro parecía iluminarse - Ahora.

La miré embobado y sin dar crédito a mis oídos. Me senté en el borde de la cama y saqué del paquete la pulsera rosa, le tomé la muñeca con mucha delicadeza, mientras ella con la otra mano acunaba a la bebé. Le puse la manilla ensartando el código de activación en el puerto. Ella me miraba enternecida. Cuando terminé sonó un pequeño "bip" y dio la impresión de que la bebé empezaba a respirar. Nos quedamos mirando en silencio por unos momentos. Luego ella, como siempre, me tomó por sorpresa y me besó la frente dejándome atontado por un momento.

- Sé que vas a ser un gran padre Arnoldo-

-Y yo que vas a ser una madre estupenda Helga.-

Se oyó un hipido en medio del silencio y los dos volteamos a ver a la bebé. Alguien tenía que sacarle los gases. Ambos le sonreímos.

-Voy a atenderle- dije dispuesto a hacerme cargo de ella mientras Helga descansaba un poco (a raíz de la operación no había dormido mucho) pero ella me apartó la mano de forma suave

- Yo quiero hacer esto ¿me dejas?- preguntó con una aura de anhelo que no podía entender. Me lo pensé muy bien

-Lo que tu digas.- cedí por fin- Voy a ayudar con la cena- y la dejé con la bebé, enternecido con ese lado de Helga, pero sin entender del todo sus reacciones, sobre todo con ese pequeño proyecto del que habíamos sido víctimas. Pensé que no se lo tomaría bien, que me dejaría colgado con el robot, pero resulta que al final quien de verdad quería sentir lo que era ser mamá, era Helga.

Helga POV

Para mí habían sido un torbellino de emociones. Cuando vi al muñeco no pude evitar sentir una punzada rara en el corazón. De verdad que había olvidado el proyecto del bebé a raíz de la apendicitis. Pero una cosa era hablar del bebé y otra muy distinta _tener_ ahí al bebé. Nunca me había imaginado en un papel de mamá, de hecho, no sabía siquiera como desempeñarlo correctamente. Las únicas veces que había sentido que Miriam había hecho algo como una mamá ejemplar fueron hacer todo lo posible para sacarnos del desierto aquella vez en el día de las madres y esos días fugaces en las que incursionó en el mundo de los empresarios de localizadores, pues por primera vez se sentía realizada como mujer.

Pero yo como mamá era algo completamente diferente...

Sentía que el amor me salía a flote y sentí mucho cariño por ese pequeño muñequito, como si el mundo quisiera que yo tuviera el privilegio de sacar todo ese amor de mamá que había sido suprimido en mi vida. Y me puse todavía más feliz cuando Arnold me dijo que era ella. Definitivamente una experiencia única.

Lo que de verdad me tomó de sorpresa fue el segundo nombre de la bebé. Yo ya sabía que le gustaba a Arnold, pero que él se hubiera tomado tan en serio ese pedacito de vida que teníamos ahí entre los dos; la causa de estar juntos en esto, también me hacía sentir muy especial. Me hacía sentía en una familia, por eso decidí recompensarlo con un pequeño beso en la frente. ¡Me importó un rábano lo que dijera Phoebe! Él me estaba haciendo muy feliz en ese momento y yo de algún modo tenía que retribuirle un poco de esa felicidad.

Me sentía dichosa al cuidar a la bebé, mientras la mecía suavemente para que se durmiera le tarareaba una canción que acababa de inventar en ese momento.

_Vamos ven mi ñiña_

_ven a soñar_

_al país del cuento_

_te voy a llevar_

_A mecerte en tu cuna_

_con mucho amor_

_A que juegues en lugares_

_llenos de color._

_En playa mas bonita,_

_la pradera más bella,_

_en el cielo con más_

_de un millar de estrellas_

- Ejem.- escuché que alguien se aclaraba la garganta apenas terminaba la canción.- Dice...- Arnold se veía extasiado, no sabía desde hace cuando estaría escuchando.- Dice la abuela que ya está lista la cena... Pero que si gustas dormir te dejará guardado un plato -

-No- le dije un poco avergonzada, nunca me había gustado cantar en público- Ya voy... Creo que ya se durmió. Es decir- regresé a ver a la bebé que estaba en mi cama- Me parece que ya se durmió, sólo respira profundamente, como si estuviera dormida.-

-Entonces es que está dormida- me tranquilizó Arnold con una sonrisa mientras me tomaba de la mano suavemente- Vamos

-Sí-

Me zafé suavemente de su agarre en el camino al comedor. El silencio era palpable a menos que uno de los dos decidiera romperlo y esa no iba a ser yo.

-Te oí cantar- me dijo él de repente, parecía que le costaba admitirlo- Nunca había escuchado esa canción, es muy hermosa-

Sentía que me traspasaba con la mirada y al parecer con la palabra "hermosa" no solo se refería a la canción, precisamente.

-Ajá- respondí con las mejillas un poco rojas- Y en ningún lugar la escucharás. La acabo de hacer yo

- No sabía que componías canciones.-

-Es que también escribo poesía-

-¿En serio?-

"_¡NO!_" empezó a gritar mi mente "_ no digas ni una palabra más Helga, recuerda que él tiene uno de tus libros rosa"_

_-_ Bueno, sí un poco-

- Tienes también muy buena voz.- Arnold me lanzaba muchísimos cumplidos de sopetón- Iba a ir a mi habitación por unos platos que había dejado, pero te escuché y me pareció una de las nanas más bonitas que alguien haya echo.-

-Estee... Gracias Arnoldo. Es que el viejo "duérmete niño, duérmete ya" no es precisamente creativo. Prefiero hacer las cosas yo.

-¿Escribirías algún día algo para mí?-

Silencio de nuevo. La pregunta me dejó helada. A él le gustaba lo que yo escribía, aunque no era el único. ¿ o tendría alguna idea de que ya había escrito más de 5 tomos de poesía en su nombre?

- Veremos.- le respondí tranquilizándome

- Esperaré- me dijo él - Alguna vez alguien me escribió, nunca supe quién.

-¿y mis cartas no valen?- le pregunté, aún dolida por ese detalle que no le daba tregua a mi cerebro desde hace bastante tiempo.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo...-

-No soy de las que olvidan fácil-

-No lo creas.- me dijo él parándonos un momento antes de llegar al comedor.- Sí leí tus cartas, aunque muy tarde. El correo no llegaba hasta donde estaba yo pero aún así las recibí... Aquí, después de dos años que dejaste de escribirme.-

Me enojó un detalle que no concebía todavía.

-¿y aún así no te dignaste en hablarme?- le reproché furiosa- Saliste con chicas Arnoldo

-Créeme... las recibí cuando ya no salía con Layla.-

-¿y porqué no dijiste nada?-

-Pensaba que no me ibas a creer.-

-Pues pensaste mal..-

-¿Eh?-

-Debiste decírmelo. así yo te hubiera entendido.-

-¿En serio?-

hice tripas a corazón y traté de contestarle con la verdad

-No tienes razón... Creo que no.-

-Entonces ¿lo de las cartas sigue en pie?-

Guardé silencio, esa era otra pregunta que DE VERDAD no podía responder.

-Helga...- susurró y trató de pegarse un poco más hacia donde yo me encontraba, medio oculta tras la puerta que daba al comedor.

-No lo sé- le dije midiendo mi respuesta con toda sinceridad y alejándome a la vez que el insistía en apegarse.- Fue mucho tiempo. _Demasiado _tiempo. Ahora ya no sé lo que siento y a veces solo tengo ganas de correr lejos de aquí porque a pesar de que han sido todos muy buenos conmigo, me siento una intrusa. Todos deben creer que te partí el corazón Arnold, o viceversa. -

-Nadie cree eso Helga.-

-Y tú como puedes saberlo.-le espeté

-Porque caso contrario no te hubieran pedido que vinieras siquiera. Fue mi mamá la que habló con tus padres, no yo.-

-¿y tú?-

-Yo se lo pedí a ella.- respondió un poco rojo- Sabía que si tus papás oían mi voz la idea no les hubiera agradado mucho ¿no?-

-No lo creas- le respondí enojada, pero ya no con él, sino con ellos.- No notarían si me fuera de la casa, me mudara a Siberia y me comiera un oso, aunque fuera noticia mundial.-

-¿No exageras un poco?-

-No- respondí simplemente- Además tienen Olga de basta y sobra, no les importaría.-

-¿Si te fueras de casa?-

-No, si me comiera un oso.- bromee - ¡Pues claro que si me fuera de casa! Y ya dejémonos de estupideces. Vamos a comer.- rematé evadiendo astutamente su anterior tema de conversa.

Él me siguió, pero a leguas se notaba que no estaba satisfecho con mi contestación. No me dijo nada, aunque enseguida noté que no se iba a dar por vencido cuando le vi de reojo y con cara de que desconfiaba de mí y de mis contestaciones.

Solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta de mi caligrafía, ni de mi reacción frente a la mención de los poemas. Eso sería mi acabose.

Después de la comida nos tocó sortear quien se haría cargo del bebé esa noche. Lo gracioso fue que, contrario a lo que se piensa, la pelea surgió a raíz de que los dos queríamos quedarnos con la bebé. Él insistió en hacerlo para que yo durmiera, pero me negué y le dije que ser padres era responsabilidad compartida pues yo también la quería para mí. Echamos una moneda al aire y salió sello. En resumen: perdí. A Arnold le tocaba la pequeña Eileen esa noche y bastante a mi pesar la dejé ir con su "papá".

Sin embargo esa noche, a la mitad de mi sueño, sentí pasos, y un ruidito como de un llanto tapado por una manta. Miré el reloj tratando de divisar la hora: 2:am. Tocaron la puerta y no tardé en abrir y reprimir la risa. Era Arnold, muy despeinado, ojeroso, en piyama y con la bebé en brazos, que por añadidura no dejaba de llorar.

-Necesito ayuda- susurró muy bajo para que no lo oyeran los huéspedes

-Entonces ¿vienes por la ayuda de mami Helga?- reí calladamente y apoyada en el dintel de la puerta.- Entra- murmuré.

-No sé que le pasa. Ya probé el biberón, el pañal y los gases ¡Nada funciona!.-

-¿la meciste para que se durmiera?- Él solo puso cara de tonto y no supo que responder.

-Define mecer- dijo con intención de salir al paso.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- le reproché aunque con una sonrisa en los ojos- Y se supone que tuviste una hermana Arnold. Pero no importa. Helga G Pataki ha venido en tu rescate. Solo siéntate ahí y se buen chico.- dije mientras le señalaba el sillón que había en el cuarto.

-Gracias- dijo Arnold cansado mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón.

Empecé a mecerla y a tararearle la canción de cuna. Ni siquiera había terminado, cuando escuché unos ronquidos que venían no de la bebé, sino del sillón. Dejé a Eileen acomodada en sus brazos ya dormida y me dispuse a regresar a mi cama. No había razón para despertar a Arnold, al menos no ahora que se veía tan cómodo y tranquilo. Sonreí y me di la vuelta.

-Hasta mañana par de bebés- susurré con media sonrisa y al instante caí profundamente dormida.

* * *

Y teminé el capítulo con el bebé recién estrenado. Así que si lo preguntan, sí, adoro a los bebés, son muy calmados y les gusta mucho la música. Características que yo comparto jejeje.

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

sailor gaby

sweet sol

diana carolina

ashira23

kaolinet

letifiesta

Chicas gracias por estar conmigo en esta historia. A ustedes les debo esta continuación ;) ¡Besos a todoos!


	19. Broma con sabor agridulce

Gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo al esperar por casi un mes (o dos) esta entrega, ya saben que deseo terminarla y no los dejaré colgados. Ya saben que si alguien quiere matarme le entenderé perfectamente. Espero que les guste el capítulo 19 de "tratando de olvidarte" :)

* * *

Helga POV

"_Vamos Eileen, tenemos que ir a la escuela-_

_-Ahora no quiero ir- decía una preciosa niña castaña de 5 años _

_-Si no desayunas ahora, te harás tarde en serio-_

_-Esta bien mami-_

_-Esa es mi niña-_

_-Buenos días. ¿Como están mis dos chicas favoritas -dijo__ una voz muy masculina desde el umbral de la puerta del comedor-_

_-Buenos días...- traté de girarme pero todo se volvió oscuro y la estancia desapareció"_

Ahora estaba despierta y en lugar de estar alado de la preciosa niña castaña, estaba a mi lado una bonita niña rubia con coletas.

-¡Buenos días Helga!- dijo sonriendo Sophie, mientras me contemplaba arrimada en la orilla de la cama.

Había sido solo un sueño, uno muy vívido en serio. De verdad podía sentir a mi Eileen diciéndome mami mientras yo estaba durmiendo y ahora que lo pensaba, se parecía bastante a Sophie, solo que en castaña.

_"maldito subconsciente" _

Pero aún si hubira sido un chiste de mi mente, me gustó muchísimo sentirme mamá. Regresé a ver a la pequeña muy sonriente.

-Buenos días Sophie ¿amaneciste bien?-

-Yo sí-

-Me alegro-

-¿Y ustedes?

-¿Mmm? ¿Desde cuando "yo" soy "ustedes"?-

-No, no.- aclaró la niña con un fluido movimiento de cabeza- Mi hermano también está aquí.

-¡¿Arnold?! ¿amaneció aquí?- regresé a ver desesperada en todas direcciones.

-Sip. Esta ahí en el sillón con el bebé-

-¿alguien más en la casa ya se levantó?-

-Todavía no. El señor Kokoshka no tuvo que ir ahora a repartir periódicos-

-Perfecto-

-¿Por qué?-

Vacilé mucho al responder ¡Menuda pregunta!, pero decidí explicarle la situación de una manera que pudiera entender sin comprometer a su pequeño cerebro en ideas más descabelladas.

-Pues... No es bueno que un chico amanezca en el cuarto de una chica, al menos a nuestra edad, la mía y la de tu hermano. Por...Privacidad-

-Papá y mamá duermen en el mismo cuarto.-

-Si, pero ellos... ellos ya se casaron Sophie.-

-¿Por qué lo uno es malo y lo otro no?- al parecer seguía muy confundida

Enrojecí muchísimo con la pregunta. Jamás en mis planes estuvo explicarle algo tan delicado a una niña ¡De cuatro años!

-Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor ¿No tienes escuela hoy?

-¡Si me olvidé!.- y salió disparada por la puerta. Al fin pude respirar aliviada

-Bien ahora a despertar al bello durmiente.- y me acerqué sigilosamente por detrás del sillón. El chico murmuraba cosas entre sueños y tenía la cara radiante de felicidad, aún para tratarse de un sueño.-

-Helga...- suspiró, todavía con los ojos cerrados aún. Me quedé de una pieza; el cabeza de balón estaba soñando conmigo. Decidí pasármela bien por un rato. Le quité a la bebé de los brazos por si acaso.

-Así es mi amor- le susurré lo más lento y sexy que pude. Pero la risa no me lo permitía del todo. -Ahora vas a hacer lo que yo te diga.

Arnold se removió un poco y suspiró.

-Sí-

-Vas a mover tu trasero del sillón, porque si tus papás nos encuentran aquí antes del desayuno, van a matarnos. Especialmente a tí. ¿te molesta? Además quiero ducharme -

Bastó la última frase para que Arnold abriera un par de ojos grandes como platos, saltara del sillón, se enredara con la cortina, tropezara con la alfombra y cayera derribando la mesita de noche, armando un caos imposible de no oír en toda la casa de hué esta vez sí que me había excedido.

-¡Ay por dios! ¡Arnold!- reprimí un grito muy asustado al verlo echo un lío con las cortinas y alfombra en el piso. Y fue aún más aterrador cuando oí pasos apresurados en toda la casa en dirección a mi cuarto.

-¡Helga! ¿estas bien? ¡Háblanos!-

-Sí, estoy bien- le contesté a Stella mientras trataba de esconder a Arnold bajo la cama para que no lo vieran en caso de que se les ocurriera entrar- sólo tropecé con la cortina...es decir el silón, pero estoy bien, no fue muy fuerte.

-¿segura? Se oyó por toda la casa. Puedo entrar a revisarte.- dijo, y vi la perilla girar peligrosamente

Maldita yo y mis grandes ideas.

-No, no estoy bien, ahora me voy a bañar, no tienen de qué preocuparse.- La perilla dejó de girar.- Baja a desayunar temprano Helga, ahora la abuela va a hacer waffles.

-Sí gracias.- respondí aliviada. Cuando tuve la seguridad de escuchar los pasos lejos, le susurré al bulto que había metido a la mitad bajo mi cama.

-¿Arnold?-

Oí un murmullo como si estuviera amordazado. Al menos no estaba inconsciente.

-Perdón, no pensé que iba a causar tanto revuelo. Pero gracias por querer respetar mi intimidad, supongo que por eso te asustaste.- le animé un poco apenada por lo ocurrido, poniendo cara de limón. Naa... la verdad era que quería reírme otra vez. La posición en la que había quedado era muy ridícula y por ende, bastante graciosa. - ¿me oyes?-

-¡Ah perdón! Ahora mismo te ayudo.- le dije con voz temblorosa (de risa) que me era muy dificil disimular.

Cuando por fin logré sacarlo de abajo de mi cama y lo ayudé a desenvolverse de ese lío de cortinas y alfombra, había quedando demás despeinado a causa de la estática. Solo me quedó viendo con esos ojazos verde limón y con expresión muy solemne me dijo bastante serio.-

-Helga... solo prométeme una cosa -

-¿sí?- La risa ya se me estaba escapando entre los dientes y no podía mantener esa postura tanto tiempo.

-No vuelvas a hacerme falsas ilusiones el resto de mi vida.-

Yo me quedé estática y el intento de risa se me fue yendo al olvido. ¿o sea que este pervertido...?

-¿ah?- dije con cara de tonta como si no hubiera entendido bien a pesar de que oí a la perfección.

Él no respondió un instante en el que se me quedó mirando fijamente, pero pasados unos minutos su expresión se mutó y empezó a soltar sonoras carcajadas. Yo caí en cuenta muchos momentos después: el melenudo me había devuelto la broma y con creces. Tomé una almohada y empecé a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡No... (golpe)... seas... (golpe)... IDIOTA!- pero el estúpido no dejaba de reír. Enhorabuena se me había ocurrido dejar a Eileen en el sillón en el momento que vino Stella, porque no habría controlado mis acciones en ese preciso instante. Arnold simplemente no podía parar de carcajearse y yo no podía dejar de golpearlo. Cualquier cosa que hubiera tenido más a la mano hubiera servido para arrojársela en la cabeza. El chico debía de agradecer que lo más a la mano fuera ujna almohada.

-¡Ya.. cálmate!- me dijo él cuando al fin se serenó un poco mientras hipaba de la risa. Él estaba feliz, yo, muy furiosa. No paré de atizarle golpes donde pudiera.

-Ya basta- me dijo él esbozando media sonrisa por segunda vez. No es que hayan sido sus dotes celestiales de niño bueno las que me impulsaran a parar, no; fueron sus manos sujetando mis muñecas firmemente. Yo cesé mi pataleta al instante.

No sé si les haya pasado, pero cuando definitivamente alguien te detiene así, pues... El mundo se detiene, anda tú a saber porqué. Me sentí una niña indefensa, muy pequeña y algo patética. Arnold sólo me miraba y sonreía. Me concentré en sus ojos verde intensos ,en su rostro de querubín ruborizado por la risa y en su pelo rubio completamente enmarañado por la pelea. Debía aceptar se veía bastante bien, y eso que acababa de levantarse y llevaba el pijama muy arrugado por el maltrato anterior. Empezó a acercarse despacio en mi dirección, muy despacio. Ya estaba bastante cerca como para mi primer beso.

Me aterré de repente

No

Eso sí que no.

-Perdona- le dije mientras hacía un movimiento brusco para liberarme de sus manos, correr cinco pasos que me parecieron cinco kilómetros y encerrarme en el baño de mi cuarto.

-Helga, perdón. Yo no quería...- imploró Arnold tras la puerta pasados unos momentos breves.

-Sí, sí que querías...- La palabra "besarme" no me nacía en ese momento- Solo vete. No sé, no es tu culpa , no me siento...- No estaba llorando, pero guardé silencio sin saber que decir.

"Preparada" hubiera sido la palabra. Sí que me hubiera gustado, en serio. A quien no. Pero el resentimiento que le tenía a Arnold por todo lo que me había hecho pasar no eran compensados por el momento, con esos instantes felices. Si algún día podía volver a perdonarlo lo intentaría, de veras que sí, pero aún no me sentía lista.

-Entiendo-

No sabía si estaba enojado conmigo o compungido, pero se alejó de la puerta.

Me quedé sentada en el piso del baño, sola con mis pensamientos.

* * *

Uff terminé esta idea que tenía atorada en mi cerebro. Ya sé que está un poco corto y fuera de foco con lo que es la pequeña Eileen y la paternidad, pero no hay pareja sin discución. Y más aún una pareja tan dispareja como la de este par. jejeje Los adoro y gracias por dame ánimos para escribir :)

Gracias en especial a:

**SAILORELIZ**

**mechitas123 **

**jocelinne99**

**GENESARETH **

**sweet-sol **

**sailor gaby **

**diana carolina **

**Juliex19 **

**Lebel27 **

**Myriamj **

**ashira23**

** letifiesta**

Les debo la conti chicas, espero que este capi les haya gustado. :)


	20. Esas cosas que a veces ocurren

**Gerald POV**

_No entiendo a las mujeres Gerald _

Venido de la boca de mi mejor amigo, eso no me sorprendía en absoluto. Podía ser una maravilla en deportes, en lo académico y también en lo moral. Pero el pobre Arnold no entendía de chicas, así de simple. Eran un mundo en completo desconocido para él. La expresión "Tengo frío" la tomaba como un aviso de que estaba helando, no un implícito "Abrázame". Que una mujer le dijese "Cuídate" significaba para su menudo cerebro que la chica esperaba que ojalá estuviera bien de salud y entonces se alejaba feliz del lugar. Pero un cuídate dicho con el corazón es en realidad un "Espero que no te pase nada, porque no sabría que haría sin tí" lo cual nos lleva a hablar del tercer punto en el carácter de Arnold: no sabe escoger de quien enamorarse.

Para él no hubiera sido difícil conseguirse a una chica tierna, dulce y simpática ¡Con lo popular que es!. De hecho, muchas de las muchachas mas lindas de la ciudad habían puesto sus ojos en él, pero no. Solo tenía ojos para una mujer en esos momentos ¡Y vaya chica! . Tenía que justamente caer enamorado perdidamente de Helga G Pataki, la más gruñona y complicada de todas las mujeres del instituto, tener un hijo de mentiras con ella y para coronarlo todo, vivir en la misma casa ¡Y aún con todas esas oportunidades ni siquiera saber que podía hacer para ganarse su corazón!

-¡Si serás idiota Arnold! ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir tratar de besarla?-

-Estuve tan cerca...- se repetía Arnold una y otra vez, con la cabeza pegada a la mesa en actitud bastante depresiva. Hasta daba un poco de lástima verlo ahí, con la vista desenfocada, voz muy baja, los brazos colgando y casi sin peinar.

-¡Ya cálmate viejo! No seas melodramático- Vi justo como Zachary entraba por la puerta de la cafetería- ¿acaso quieres dar una mala impresión a la competencia?-

-Me vale un rábano...- seguía Arnold en su actitud pesimista

-Pues yo no voy a dejar hundirte. Fue un error descomunal de tu parte (y por no decir estúpido) tratar de besar a Helga a la fuerza, sin saber que bien hubiera podido ser su primer beso y tenía que ser algo especial. Lo arruinaste ¿y qué? Tal vez no te hable en unos dos días ¿y qué? Tal vez esté furiosa contigo al momento del proyecto ¿y qué?...-

-Vaya manerita tienes de levantarme el ánimo Gerald- me cortó, con la cabeza pegada a la mesa y sin dejarse ver el rostro.

Cerré la boca al instante, definitivamente soy un asco como psicólogo.

-Perdona casanova-

-No creo tener mucho de eso.-

-Mira, simplemente no puedes..?-

-No Gerald- de repente alzó la cabeza y me miró con furia, tanta, que casi retrocedí- No voy a tratar de olvidarme de Helga si es lo que pretendes. ¿Salir con alguien más? Ni loco. Ya la ignoré por 16 años, ya dejé que la historia se estanque una vez. Puede que esté triste, pero no me voy a rendir tan fácil.- se levantó de la silla furioso.- Y ahora me voy a ver a mi bebé. No la voy a dejar cargar con el trabajo sola.

-¡Eso es Arnold ve por ella!-

Mientras lo veía alejarse por la puerta, pensé que al fin estaba tomando las riendas del asunto. Pero una vez más me había equivocado y había puesto toda mi comida en un mal canasto. La decisión de salir por la puerta principal como todo un hombre hecho y derecho le duró apenas unos veinte segundos, tras los cuales vio entrar a Helga con la niña en brazos en la cafetería. Puso cara de espanto y salió corriendo despavorido de vuelta a la mesa donde estaba yo. La risa se me salía por los poros y no la podía evitar. El salvador del vecindario Arnold... ¡huyendo de una mujer!

-Ya sé lo que estás pensando y no quiero que me digas nada- me advirtió con cara de asesino en serie.

-Pero...-

-Solo cierra el pico Gerald.-

-No sé por qué te portas tan grosero, amigo. Yo solo te iba a decir si no le ibas a pedir a tu hija.-

-Se la pediré después.-

Tras esa resolución, hizo varios intentos de levantarse, pero la verdad era que el pánico lo dominaba al imaginarse hablando con Helga ( eso o se ponía muy rojo) No hizo caso a la mi platica acerca de que Phoebe iba a ser parte del comité encargado de los anuarios y del periódico escolar y que no había querido que me ocupara del bebé la primera noche (casi discutimos por el pequeño Charles). No me escuchó cuando le pregunté si teníamos programado el entrenamiento de basquetball para esa tarde o si lo iba a posponer porque todo el equipo tenía niños robot que cuidar (me incluía). Y sobre todo; no comió nada, pero a Helga se la comía con los ojos.

-No sé que hacer para que me perdone...-

-Tierra llamando a Arnold- agité una mano frente a su cara- Te he estado hablando durante casi media hora y solo me has respondido con "ajaes". Creo que ya te perdimos amigo.-

Sin saber porque, su rostro se iluminó de repente y me miró de repente a mí bajo una luz nueva.

-Gerald. Tú sabes de chicas-

-¿Y eso a qué caso viene? Yo me preocupo de que no te hayas transformado en un maldito zombi y a tí lo único que se te ocurre es responderme con que yo si sé de chicas.- le respondí bastante molesto.

Arnold me sonrió. Nunca me ha agradado esa sonrisa, siempre la pone cuando tiene uno de esos planes descabellados. La última vez fue cuando quizo seguir a Helga al cine.

-A no, eso sí que no. ¡De ninguna manera voy a hacerla de cupido viejo! Ese no es mi trabajo y deberías dejar que las cosas fluyeran sin ayuda de nadie.-

-Pero si pudiste enamorar a chicas de sexto grado cuando íbamos en cuarto, ¿que hace esta vez diferente? ¡vamos Gerald!-

-Que si Phoebe se entera de que estoy interfiriendo con esto, me mata. O peor, no me habla nunca más.-

-¡Pero por qué no! serías el chico bueno de la serie, detrás de los arbustos, guiando a su mejor amigo.-

-Hace un rato me dijiste que no dijera nada y que cerrara el pico. No sé porque de repente has cambiado de parecer si a mí las cosas me gustaban tal y como eran.-

-Pero no es nada malo Gerald. Tú me ayudas un poco, yo hago a Helga feliz y si Helga es feliz, Phoebe es feliz ¡Todos ganamos !-

-Pero si me descubren...- le hablé tratando de razonar con él.

-Solo haz cuenta de que es otra chica y así nadie sale lastimado.-

-Eso no se puede- y puse cara seria.

-Dame una buena razón de porque no-

-Porque Helga no es una chica normal, viejo. Es una de esas chicas que solo son una en un millón. Al igual que Phoebe, no se dejaría embaucar con simples fruslerías baratas y eso tú lo sabes. Puede que sea muy atractiva, pero hay que admitirlo, no es tan femenina como las otras mujeres-

-Pues ahí va. En eso te equivocas completamente.- dijo, mientras dirigía una mirada fugaz llena de ensueño a la mesa de Helga.

-No puede ser que pienses así, si tu la conoces desde el kinder.-

- Ella sí es muy diferente en varios aspectos pero no en todos , en serio no te miento. Ayer- bajó la voz y se acomodó mas cerca de la mesa para que nadie más que yo pudiera oirlo- Ayer ella estaba cantando.-

Silencio de mi parte y de la impresión hasta arrastré un poco la silla hacia atrás.

- A ver si lo asímilé...¿Estamos hablando de la misma Helga G Pataki?- El dato me había dejado anonadado. Ella nunca había cantado en ningún lugar. Es más ¿Helga tenía conocimiento de qué era la música?

-Y eso no es todo Gerald. La canción era de ella, compuesta especialmente por ella . Una canción de cuna maravillosa, tal vez la más hermosa que he escuchado en mi vida.-

-¿No estás exagerando tal vez?- Arrugué un poco la nariz. Y es que era cierto de que Arnold se dejaba llevar mucho por la apariencia o por las expresiones de querubines de las chicas. Y yo no me creía que Helga hubiera cantado una sola vez en su vida.

- No te exagero. Era la canción mas bonita que he escuchado, con un ritmo lento, pero armonioso. Lástima que no tuviera música de fondo, hubiera sido la imagen de la perfección.-

-Pues yo he oído a muchas chicas cantar en este instituto y bastante bien. Y...- le lancé una mirada muy significativa hacia la mesa de Helga, donde también se encontraba Phoebe conversando.- ¿ No crees que eso es solo por que estás enamorado? Mira viejo; para mí, Phoebe es la mejor esgrimista del mundo y sin excepción. Pero muy a mi pesar , puede que sea la mejor en esgrima solo para dos hombres: para su papá y para mí. No quiere decir que vaya a ganar el campeonato mundial por eso. No creo que deberías...-

No me dejó completar la frase con "magnificar la situación". Por que ya estaba saltando en su asiento y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Eso es! Gerald eres un genio.-

-Yo ahora no he dicho nada con que aportar.- le dije con unos ojos enormes de sorpresa

-¡Ponerle la música de acompañamiento a Helga! Eso es lo que necesito para reivindicarme.-

-Y aquí vamos otra vez... ¡Oye Arnold, a donde vas! ¡Ni siquiera te comiste el pudín de tapioca! -

-No hay tiempo para eso- me dijo él mientras se levantaba apresurado de su asiento y se dirigía a la salida.- ¡Tengo que componer!-

Puse cara de resignación y miré el pudín de tapioca ahí abandonado y suplicando que se lo comieran. "bueno" pensé "menos gente, más pudín para mí". Y luego hablé muy bajo a la bandeja para que nadie me oyera

-Al menos espero que si algo sale mal, no me achaque la culpa entera a "mis" grandes ideas.-

¿Será propio contar de que ese almuerzo comí postre doble? Yo creo que no.

* * *

**Helga POV**

Estábamos caminando por los pasillos, después del almuerzo,de camino a nuestros respectivos lockers y hablando de nuestras frívolas vidas. Está bien, no... Hablábamos de nuestro primer día como madres. Más especificamente del día anterior. Yo aún no le mencionaba a Phoebe lo del incidente de esa mañana y no tenía el valor de contárselo, por alguna extraña razón.

**-** No sabes lo que te envidio Hel- me conversaba Phoebe ojerosa, mientras nos deteníamos frente a nuestros casilleros grises.- Al menos tú no has tenido una mala noche.

- Mmm, no te creas. Ayer sí me despertaron una vez.-

-¿No me dijiste que era Arnold el que estaba encargado del bebé?-

-Fue solo una tontería.-

-Helga...- Phoebe puso cara seria.

-No tenía ni la más remota idea de como atender a Eileen...- no quería parar de hablar, porque sabía que se me venía una regañiza de esas que solo puede dar una mejor amiga.

-Helga...-

-¡Ya sé lo que me vas a decir Phoebe Heyerdah!.- exploté- Que debí haber dejado que él aprendiera solito a solucionar sus cosas. Que debí solo haberle dicho lo que tenía que hacer y no hacerme cargo yo. Que no debí dejarle entrar a mi cuarto a las 2 de la madrugada para...

-¿QUÉ?-

Mierda. Eso era precisamente lo que tenía que evitar decir.

-Esto... ¿dije de mañana? Quiero decir que no tuvo que entrar, solo se quedó en el marco de la puerta.-

-No tienes nada que explicar Helga, oí perfectamente lo que dijiste y se que cuando explotas, se te sale toda la verdad.- Phoebe me miraba con el seño fruncido.- Mas vale que no haya hecho nada.-

-Ya te dije que solo entró para lo de la bebé. Después se quedó dormido en el sofá-

Esa era la otra cosa que no tenía que decir.

-¡LO DEJASTE DORMIR EN TU CUARTO!-

Defintivamente estaba perdiendo mi don para ocultar las cosas. Ahora se me salían mis secretos como si en vez de ser algo malo, fueran una gran noticia nacional que debía ser repetida por cadena.

-¡Pero te juro que no pasó nada! ¡Se quedó tan dormido que ni yo me di cuenta de que se había quedado ahí!-

-Mira Hel...- Phoebe me tomó del hombro- Eres mi mejor amiga, no quisiera que algo malo te pase ¿entiendes? Tienes que admitir por una vez en la vida, que fue algo estúpido de tu parte dejar que él se quedara durmiendo en tu cuarto.-

La miré seriamente, pero no porque estuviera enojada con ella, si no porque sabía que tenía razón. Había dejado que Arnold se quedara en mi cuarto, y lo peor fue que lo hizo con mi propio permiso. Si me hubiera puesto firme desde ayer, el incidente de la mañana se podía haber evitado.

-Tienes razón hermana.- reconocí- Tengo que ponerme más dura al respecto. Pero es que es difícil ¿sabes? Me siento muy confundida con respecto a mis sentimientos. A pesar de que dije que Arnold ya era parte de mi pasado, lo sigo viendo en mi presente y con una lucidez mayor y más insoportable a la anterior. Luego está Zach, el primer chico que me ha servido de un amigo de verdad en toda mi vida y tampoco sé muy bien que puedo sentir.-

-Debe ser agobiante pensar en todo eso.-

-No tienes idea de cuanto. A veces creo que si una persona siente tantas cosas solo puede quedarse encerrada, bajo un millón de aldabas en un bunker contra bombas atómicas.-

-Lamento haber sido tan ruda Hel... Pero sí debes admitir que fue algo muy estúpido.-

-Nada viniendo de mí es estúpido Phoebe, solo por ser Helga G Pataki se llaman accidentes.- le dije muy ufana

-Entonces no dejes que el "accidente" se repita ¿ok?-

-Es un pacto hermana.-

Llegamos a los lockers con los bebés a cuestas y fue difícil maniobrar con los niños y las mochilas al mismo tiempo. Saqué mis libros de literatura inglesa y matemáticas, pues tenía tarea buena cantidad de tarea que hacer. De no haber estado tan distraída habría visto el papelito. Pero tal como ocurre en esas ocasiones extrañas, siempre es la persona menos adecuada para la ocasión la que se presta para las situaciones más incómodas.

-¡Hola chicas!-

-Zach, que sorpresa, pensaba que ya estarías haciendo tus experimentos de niño genio.-

-Tenía una hora libre en Química.- nos dijo bastante aliviado- La maestra enfermó y no tuvo tiempo de dejarnos tarea. ¿y ustedes señoritas? fue una mañana ajetreada por lo que veo.-

-Y por lo que nosotras vemos, tú no cargas ningún niño.- comentó Phoebe

-Victoria decidió quedárselo. Parece que no confía en que pueda cargarlo o darle de comer.

-Debe ser por tu fama de gafe, señorito de ciudad.-

-¿Yo con mala suerte? No me hagas reír debilucha.-

-¡Ya sabes que puedo odiarte sin remordimientos!-le dije graciosa mientras le aventaba el libro de matemáticas a la cabeza, el cual Zach esquivó bien. El pobre libro se quedó abierto de par en par en el pasillo con todos sus problemas y sus fórmulas... y el papelito verde que no había alcanzado a ver antes salió volando de ahí.

-No te agaches Hel yo recogeré tus cosas, es lo menos que puedo hacer por una debilucha.-

-Te estaré agradecida padre irresponsable.-

Con Phoebe nos miramos divertidas mientras el Zach recogía mi libro y los papeles dentro de él.

-¿Qué es esto Hel?-

-¿Qué es que?-

-Este papel que acaba de volar de tu libro. Este pequeño verde-

-No es mío y no tengo idea de que hace ahí.-

-"Tienes una voz preciosa" Perdona lo de la mañana. Hay una sopresa para tí"- recitó Zach en voz alta, mientras me traspasaba con sus ojos verdes.

Y en tanto Zach iba leyendo el papelito, no podía evitar enrojecer más y más. Y por algún extraño motivo empezaba a sentirme muy, muy culpable.

* * *

Ayyy diositoo ! al fin pude traerles esto de pascuas a ramos. Noticias importantes de la autora que me justifican ¡YA ENTRE A LA UNIVERSIDAD! WIIIIII Y lo mejor es que pude entrar a la carrera que quería, un pequeño milagro que tenía que agradecer. Estoy estudiando medicina y aún intento acostumbrarme al cambio de ciudad, de amigos, de ambiente y tareas escolares. Tal vez tarde más en mi próxima entrega pero como he dicho antes "nunca he dejado incompleto nada, y esta vez no será la excepción"

Los quiero a todos, besos y gracias por los reviews. No se olviden que me gusta leer sus opiniones y agradecerles personalmente, pero como dijo una vez el conejo blanco con reloj de leontina en mano ¡se me hace muy tarde! Los amoooo.


End file.
